Walt Works, saison 2
by Delenya
Summary: Elsa, Jack, Harold, Mérida, Anna et Raiponce sont de retour à Walt Works pour une deuxième année. Cependant, les ombres de Pitch Black rôdent: entre amitié, amour et trahison, retrouvez nos héros dans la suite de leurs aventures! /Super Six/ À lire apres "Walt Works" (voir mon profil)
1. Chapitre 1

**ATTENTION!** Cette fanfiction est la deuxième saison de _Walt Works_ (déjà 28 chapitres), que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil. Je vous conseille d'aller lire la première saison avant celle-ci si vous voulez être certain/e de tout comprendre. Sinon, bonne lecture à vous!

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire m'appartient, merci de ne pas plagier!

* * *

BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

« Haaan... la ferme ! »

Cherchant à tâtons son téléphone pour arrêter ce bruit insupportable, Mérida aurait aimé dormir encore une demi-douzaine d'heures de plus. Seulement, c'était le grand jour : la rentrée était arrivée, et le retour des problèmes avec. Ayant enfin trouvé son téléphone et après avoir coupé rageusement la sonnerie, elle se redressa sur son séant et observa le mur, les yeux encore mi-clos par le sommeil.

Quelques instants plus tard, cependant, elle fut totalement réveillée lorsque ses petits frères arrivèrent en hurlant et en sautant partout :

« DEBOUT GRANDE PATATE ! ON RENTRE AU COLLEGE, NOUS !

-Mais qu'eeest-ce que ce vous voulez que ça me fasse... je commence qu'à neuf heures, moi, alors allez-vous en ! Geigna-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller.

-Maman a dit que tu allais nous accompagner ! S'exclama Hubert, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Et qu'on partait dans quarante minutes ! » Rajouta Hamish en quittant la pièce, suivit des deux autres petits monstres.

 _Super_ , pensa-t-elle à moitié étouffée sous son oreiller, _cette journée risque d'être merveilleuse_.

Elle se leva brusquement et partit se préparer, brusquée par ce changement de programme de dernière minute. Après avoir enfilé les vêtements les plus décontractés possibles et avoir dressé un tant soit peu ses boucles rousses, elle descendit les escaliers avec son sac à dos et alla dans la cuisine récupérer de quoi grignoter sur la route.

« Mérida ! Fit Elinor en la voyant arriver. Tu aurais pu faire un effort vestimentaire, tout de même.

-Maman, je rentre en première, pas en CM2, d'accord ? »

Sa mère lui jeta un regard à la fois amusé et agacé, avant de lui indiquer de se dépêcher puisqu'ils partaient dans moins de cinq minutes. La jeune fille se servit un verre de jus de fruits qu'elle avala en quelques secondes avant de prendre un sachet de gâteaux ainsi qu'une pomme pour la matinée : son ventre commençait toujours à crier famine vers dix heures du matin, aussi prévoyait-elle toujours de quoi contrer les grondements de son estomac.

Elle passa une vingtaine de minutes devant son ancien collège, ses trois petits frères étant surexcités par cette rentrée des classes : ils allaient enfin à l'école des « grands » ! Après les avoir embrassés tous les trois de façon abusée pour les embêter devant leurs copains, elle et sa mère reprirent la voiture, se dirigeant cette fois-ci vers Walt Works.

« Alors, tu n'es pas trop anxieuse ? » Demanda Elinor tout en conduisant.

Habituellement, la rentrée était synonyme d'ennui mortel et d'une année supplémentaire à trimer en cours de maths, ce qui n'était pas vraiment la tasse de thé de Mérida. Mais pour une fois, elle avait hâte d'y être : non seulement pour revoir son groupe d'amis, mais également pour en apprendre plus sur son école si spéciale.

L'an dernier, elle ainsi que Raiponce,Jack, Anna, Harold et Elsa, avaient appris que leur école formait les élèves à combattre et défendre des gens spéciaux, soient par leurs capacités extraordinaires, soit par des pouvoirs tout à fait surnaturels. Elsa et Jack pouvaient contrôler et créer glace et neige, Raiponce pouvait soigner n'importe quelle blessure grâce à sa chevelure, et Harold était revenu de vacances avec un dragon gigantesque nommé Krokmou. Face à eux, Anna et elles étaient assez dépassées.

« Non,ça va. J'ai hâte d'y être.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous donc fait à ma fille ? » S'exclama Elinor en riant.

Mérida leva les yeux au ciel, et récupéra son sac avant de quitter le véhicule. Elle fit au revoir à sa mère d'un geste de la main et sortit son téléphone pour demander aux autres où est-ce qu'elle devait les rejoindre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir d'écrire qu'une masse blonde lui sauta sur le dos :

« MA ROUQUINE PREFEREE !

-Raipoooonce je t'en supplie descends, tu m'assassines le dos...

-D'autant que tu as dis exactement la même chose quand je me suis levée ce matin » ajouta Anna en souriant.

Raiponce sauta à terre et serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Mérida répondit à son étreinte, heureuse de la revoir. Après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde, le petit groupe se dirigea vers la grande fontaine qui décorait la cour avant de leur lycée. Tout autour, des groupes d'adolescents se retrouvaient, discutant et profitant de leurs retrouvailles. Quelques couples s'embrassaient en attendant l'heure fatidique où ils seraient répartis par classe et enfermés toute la journée dans une salle étouffante et exiguë.

« Je suis contente d'être ici, souffla Elsa en s'asseyant, laissant traîner ses doigts dans l'eau fraîche.

-Moi aussi ! S'exclama Harold en la rejoignant. Je sens que cette année va être particulièrement intéressante.

-J'espère qu'on sera dans la même classe ! » fit Anna en trépignant d'impatience.

Walt Works n'avait aucunement changé durant ces deux mois de vacances, mais pourtant, tout semblait différent. Les nouveaux élèves qui arrivaient en seconde avaient l'air insouciants, tandis que les premières et terminales se croisaient avec un petit sourire entendu, partageant le secret et les mystères de leur lycée.

Alors qu'ils faisaient des suppositions quant aux classes qu'ils allaient avoir, ils furent bientôt rejoints par Astrid, la petite amie d'Harold, et par leur ami Flynn, qu'ils n'avaient pas revus depuis la fin des cours.

« Comment vous allez, vous tous ? S'exclama-t-il en les saluant de loin. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais vous m'avez manqué !

-Pas toi, Rider, rétorqua Jack en souriant. Ça fait plaisir de te voir. »

Après quelques accolades viriles et avoir discuté une bonne demi-heure, saluant au passage leurs anciens camarades qui arrivaient également, la sonnerie finit par retentir à l'intérieur du bâtiment, signe qu'ils devaient se diriger vers le self pour le discours de rentrée.

En arrivant dans la salle, ils choisirent une rangée ni trop près ni trop éloignée, s'asseyant tous ensemble. Sur la petite estrade s'avançait la directrice madame Poppins, avec ses cheveux bruns coiffés en un savant chignon et vêtue d'une belle robe relativement stricte. Elle s'éclaircit la voix, et après avoir vérifié que tout le monde était assis, prit la parole :

« Bonjour à tous ! Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir pour une nouvelle année à Walt Works. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous êtes d'attaque pour les mois à venir ! Néanmoins je dois commencer par vous énoncer quelques règles de base, pour que tout se passe bien...

-Elle a l'air exténuée, non ? » Chuchota Anna à sa sœur.

En y regardant attentivement, Elsa vit que c'était vrai : malgré son sourire encourageant, les signes ne trompaient pas. Sa robe habituellement impeccable portait de nombreux plis, son visage était cernés et elle semblait avoir pris quelques années durant ces vacances. Cependant, elle ne laissa rien paraître tandis qu'elle interdisait aux élèves de s'approcher du lac qui se trouvait derrière le lycée, lançant une œillade appuyée à Jack. Ce dernier fit comme si de rien n'était, même si son visage avait prit une teinte cramoisie : après sa chute dans les eaux glacées l'an dernier, il ne comptait plus vraiment y retourner, dans ce lac.

« Bon... je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, puisque la seule chose que vous attendez réellement, c'est de savoir dans quelle classe vous êtes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Toute la salle répondit de façon affirmative, aussi laissa-t-elle la parole à Bunnymund, qui serait le professeur principal de la première classe :

« Bon... quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous me rejoindrez sans papoter avec tout le monde, ok ? Bon, alors... Arendelle, Elsa ! »

La jeune fille soupira longuement alors qu'elle se levait : elle détestait être au début de l'alphabet ! Elle sentit le regard de tous les élèves suivre sa procession, ce qui la fit rougir malgré elle. A sa grande joie, elle fut rejointe quelques secondes plus tard par Raiponce, puis par Jack. Ils étaient également avec Flynn, Tadashi et son groupe d'amis, ainsi que Belle et Jane, qui étaient dans la classe des filles l'année précédente.

« Vous avez vu les deux nouveaux ? Demanda Jack à voix basse.

-Qui ça ? »

Raiponce regarda autour d'elle, avant de repérer de qui il parlait : il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon, cheveux mi-longs et d'un blond doré, plutôt mignon dans son genre, et d'une jeune fille à la peau mate et aux longs cheveux bruns.

« Je me réserve la nouvelle, fit Flynn en arrivant vers eux, elle est vraiment très mignonne !

-RIDER ! Tu ferais mieux de fermer ton clapet et de suivre, pigé ?

-Oui, coach ! »

En entendant cela, Raiponce ne put s'empêcher de sourire : _bien fait pour toi, petit prétentieux !_

Alors qu'ils quittaient la salle, Elsa réussit à voir qu'Anna, Mérida et Harold étaient tous les trois dans la même classe, ce qui la rassura. Au moins, sa sœur n'était pas toute seule.

La matinée passa plutôt rapidement au sein de la Première 1 : distribution des emplois du temps, règlement, explication des différentes activités et sports qu'il y aurait durant l'année... le moment le plus intéressant fut l'annonce de ce qui les attendait en début d'après-midi :

« Bon. D'après mes listes, vous faites tous parti du programme, alors ce sera plus simple comme ça. Vous serez répartis en trois groupes majeurs : pour résumer, il y a ceux qui ont un truc spécial, ceux qui pensent, et ceux qui combattent. Pour ceux qui n'ont aucun 'pouvoir magique' ou aucune capacité digne d'un film Marvel, ce sera à vous de choisir entre les deux autres catégories durant les prochaines semaines. C'est compris ? »

Chacun acquiesça lentement. Flynn observa Elsa et Jack du coin de l'œil, avant de se pencher vers Raiponce :

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas choisir, du coup ?

-Je fais parti du premier groupe, répondit-elle avec fierté.

-Sans blague ? »

Flynn était déçu de n'avoir aucun de ses amis avec lui pour ce fameux programme secret. Au fond, cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'elle aussi soit elle aussi exceptionnelle : tout leur groupe l'était !

Vers onze heures trente, après de nombreuses questions et débats avec Bunnymund, il les lâcha enfin et ils se dirigèrent vers la cantine, totalement affamés :

« Je meurs de faim ! S'exclama Jack.

-Et moi donc ! Je pourrais avaler un éléphant, je crois bien.»

Harold avait posé son bras sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, les filles discutant derrière lui. Anna semblait de bonne humeur, tandis que Mérida restait les mains dans les poches, pensive. Raiponce s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda ce qui la rendait si taciturne, elle qui avait habituellement toujours la bouche ouverte:

« Je me demande ce que ça va donner, cet après-midi. Ça va être bizarre, de voir enfin les pouvoirs et talents des gens qu'on a vu pendant une année entière sans jamais soupçonner quoi que ce soit.

-Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai hâte ! Mais il n'y a pas que ça, pas vrai ?»

Mérida marcha plus lentement pour se séparer du groupe, et parla plus franchement avec sa meilleure amie :

« C'est Astrid. Elle est dans notre classe, et... j'en sais rien, je sens qu'on ne va pas beaucoup voir Harold cette année encore. Il va devoir s'occuper de Krokmou, et le peu de temps qu'il aura pour lui, il le passera avec elle... ça me fait clairement chier.

-Mérida jalouse... on aura tout vu ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Harold ne nous lâchera pas, ni toi, ni nous ! Et sinon, on s'occupera de son cas, à l'amoureux transi. »

Mérida lui sourit et approuva, alors qu'elles prenaient leurs plateaux au self. Après un repas rapidement englouti et quelques discussions à propos de leurs classes respectives, ils se dirigèrent vers le bout du bâtiment, là où Harold et Elsa avaient auparavant leurs heures de mécanique. Cette année, Elsa avait décidé d'abandonner cette matière à laquelle elle ne comprenait de toute façon pas grand chose.

Tadashi les rejoignit elle et Harold, et leur demanda comment s'étaient passées leurs vacances :

« Intéressantes, y'a pas à dire! Répondit le brun en souriant. Et toi ?

-J'ai pratiquement terminé mon projet de robotique ! Il ne me reste que quelques programmes à rajouter et... »

Jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse de nouveau, ils continuèrent de parler sous le regard attentif de Jack, adossé contre le mur. Raiponce le rejoignit et lui dit d'un ton moqueur :

« Il te plaît tant que ça Tadashi pour que tu le dévisages ainsi ?

-Hin hin hin, très drôle. Et je ne le dévisage pas.

-S'il te plaît ! Pas à moi ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu en es jaloux ?

-Jaloux ? Jaloux de quoi, je t'en prie ?

-Très bien: il est intelligent, mignon, ambitieux, il fait de la natation et est plutôt marrant. Mais tout ça tu t'en fiches, hein ? Ce qui te rend dingue, c'est qu'elle soit aussi souriante quand il est là. »

Jack se crispa : elle l'avait percé à jour. Elle arrivait toujours à le percer à jour, depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Il soupira longuement en voyant Elsa rire aux blagues de ce Tadashi Hamada, le petit génie. A côté de ça, il se sentait minable.

« Arrête de te prendre la tête, le sermonna Raiponce. Primo, Elsa n'est pas intéressée, j'en suis sûre. Secundo, il est totalement dingue d'Honey Lemon, même s'il n'ose pas le lui avouer. Ça vous fait au moins un point commun !

-Attends... quoi ?

-Tu peux cacher tes sentiments pour elle aux autres, mais pas à moi ! »

Sur ces mots, elle récupéra son sac à bandoulière et le laissa en plan avant de rentrer dans la salle, plutôt fière de l'effet qu'elle avait déclenché sur son meilleur ami. Elle voyait à quel point Jack était épris de sa cousine. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Pourtant, la principale concernée feignait l'indifférence, Raiponce pensait même qu'Elsa n'était au courant de rien, ce qui la désespérait.

Une fois dans la salle, elle fut surprise par la disposition de celle-ci : les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs, et les chaises étaient installées en arc de cercle, laissant un grand espace vide à l'avant de la salle. Les trois professeurs principaux, Bunnymund, Toothfairy et Nord, les attendaient patiemment.

« Mettez-vous où vous voulez, de toute façon ces chaises ne resteront pas là ! Déclara Toothfairy d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre. Allez allez, dépêchez-vous ! Nous n'avons qu'une heure ! »

La blonde s'assit entre Anna et Flynn, et une fois le silence obtenu, Toothfairy prit enfin la parole :

« Bon. Je suis contente de voir que presque tout le monde a répondu présent pour Walt Works, c'est très courageux de votre part à tous. Seulement, je vous demanderai de ne pas en vouloir à vos camarades qui n'ont pas voulu venir, c'est leur droit, merci de ne pas leur en tenir rigueur. Maintenant, nous allons commencer ! Nord, si tu veux bien...

-Aaah, bien sûr! Bonjour à tous, je suis Nord, professeur de mécanique et également au service du programme de Walt Works depuis de nombreuses années. Cela doit encore vous sembler flou pour le moment, mais ne vous en faites pas, nous allons tout vous expliquer ! Jeannot ?

-Oui, merci Nord... »

Quelques rires se firent entendre une fois le prénom de Bunnymund révélé, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel : son prénom n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait chez lui. Il s'avança vers les élèves et reprit la parole d'un ton sérieux :

« Bon, je vais aller droit au but, qui a déjà rencontré l'une des créatures de Pitch Black ? »

Harold, Jack et Raiponce croisèrent leurs regards et levèrent la main, s'attendant à être les seuls. Cependant, une dizaine d'autres élèves avaient également la main levée, ce qui les étonna.

« D'accord, et qui a été attaqué ? »

Cette fois-ci, Raiponce baissa la main, ainsi que plusieurs autres élèves. Ceux qui restèrent provoquèrent des murmures dans toute la salle : il restait bien sûr Harold et Jack, mais aussi Hercules, Esmeralda, Naveen, Mégara, ainsi que la nouvelle de leur classe, Vaïana.

« D'accord. Vous pouvez baisser la main. Visiblement, la plupart d'entre n'y ont pas été confronté. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Pitch Black est un homme pourvu de pouvoirs, tout comme certains d'entre vous. Seulement, il les utilise à mauvais escient, pour faire régner la peur et faire du mal à ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin. Avant, le but de Walt Works était simplement d'apprendre à nos élèves à utiliser leurs pouvoirs correctement, sans risque de blesser quelqu'un ou eux-mêmes. C'est ce que nous ferons dans un premier temps. Mais dans un second, nous allons devoir vous apprendre à vous défendre, pouvoir ou non. Car il n'en restera pas là, et que vous courez un grave danger si vous n'y êtes pas préparé. »

Dans la salle, le silence était total. Chacun réalisait ce que cela impliquait, la plupart découvrant ces attaques pour la première fois.

« Nous savons que ces nouvelles ne sont pas très... réjouissantes, commença Toothfairy. Mais tant que vous êtes sous la protection de Walt Works, rien ne pourra vous arriver. Chaque professeur de ce lycée a été formé spécialement pour vous défendre, et vous aider.

-Je vois mal Ego foutre une raclée à l'un de ces monstres, chuchota Jack à l'adresse de Mérida.

-Il pourrait les assommer à coups de livre de maths, qui sait !

-D'après ma liste, douze élèves parmi vous sont dotés de pouvoirs assez spéciaux. Est-ce que certains d'entre vous veulent en faire la démonstration devant les autres ? Ce n'est pas une obligation, bien entendu, mais cela pourrait vous convaincre que cette cause n'est pas inutile. »

Dans les rangs, chacun se jaugeait du regard, cherchant qui serait doté de pouvoirs parmi ses camarades. Kenaï, bien entendu, avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres : l'an dernier, il s'était transformé en ours géant devant tout le lycée, montrant ainsi le vrai visage de Walt Works.

Étrangement, Vaïana fut la première à se lever. Elle qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la journée, elle s'avança dans la salle et demanda d'une voix claire à ses professeurs la chose la plus inattendue qui soit :

« Est-ce qu'il y aurait de l'eau quelque part ? Une bouteille, un robinet, n'importe quoi ? »

Nord désigna du doigt le lavabo qui se trouvait au fond de la salle, guettant avec impatience ce qui allait se passer. Vaïana, avec un soupçon de gêne devant l'attention qu'elle avait suscité, pointa sa main en direction du lavabo, tandis que son visage se crispait de concentration : d'un seul coup, un jet d'eau jaillit depuis le robinet jusque dans sa paume, formant une boule d'eau juste à côté d'elle. Celle-ci s'amusa quelques secondes avec, déformant l'eau à sa volonté, la faisant voler au-dessus des autres. Sous les rires et les exclamations de surprise de ses camarades, elle fit voler l'eau en sens inverse pour qu'elle retourne dans le lavabo, mais manqua celui-ci de quelques centimètres, inondant ainsi une partie du parquet. Elle se tourna alors vers les professeurs d'un air contrit, et s'excusa pour les dégâts occasionnés.

Tous les élèves se mirent alors à applaudir, impressionnés par cette nouvelle venue qui pouvait contrôler l'eau et la plier à sa volonté. Jack posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Elsa, avant de lui demander avec un grand sourire:

« C'est notre tour ! Tu viens ?

-Quoi ?! Non Jack, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.

-Tu ne risques rien ! Au pire si tu glaces quelque chose de trop je m'en occuperai, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Lorsqu'il lui prit la main et qu'il se leva sous les regards intrigués des trois classes réunies, elle ne put que le suivre. Elle aurait voulu protester, mais son instinct lui disait de ne pas le faire. De toute manière, elle était bien trop tétanisée par le regard des autres pour faire demi-tour toute seule. Plantée devant tout le monde, la jeune fille ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle capta le regard de Jack, qui lui sourit, avant de tendre sa main au dessus du sol. Il fit tourner son poignet plusieurs fois, créant une mini-tempête de neige au-dessus du sol, sous les regards impressionnés de toute la salle. En se concentrant, il fit en sorte que les flocons s'assemblent pour faire une grosse boule de neige, et se tourna vers Elsa :

« Prête ? »

Cette dernière, après avoir dégluti, acquiesça et tendit sa main devant elle. _Allez, Elsa. Tu l'as déjà fait pendant les vacances, ce n'est que de la glace._

Lorsque la boule de neige se dirigea vers elle, elle tendit son bras et visualisa ce qu'elle souhaitait faire, comme elle s'y était entraîné avec l'aide de Raiponce. De sa main jaillit alors une pointe de cristaux de glace, qui transperça la boule de neige avant de frôler l'oreille de Jack. Celui-ci avait heureusement esquivé au dernier moment. Fière d'avoir réussi, Elsa posa alors sa main sur le sol, qui se mit à geler de façon progressive, se recouvrant peu à peu d'une fine pellicule de glace. Une fois relevée, un sourire aux lèvres, Jack tendit son bras vers la plaque de verglas, et toute la glace prit alors son envol, avant de disparaître par la simple volonté du jeune homme.

Ils se retournèrent en même temps vers Nord, Toothfairy et Bunnymund, qui affichaient des regards à la fois fiers et impressionnés. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent s'asseoir, c'était sous les commentaires admiratifs et sous les applaudissements. Et pour une fois, Elsa vit ce pouvoir comme un don, et non comme un fardeau.

Alors que Toothfairy allait reprendre la parole pour annoncer la fin des démonstrations, une chaise se mit à voler dans les airs et à se déplacer sur la gauche. Chacun se retournait vers son voisin pour voir qui était à l'origine de ce déplacement, et après quelques secondes, quelqu'un sortit du lot : Kida Nedakh, avec sa peau mate et ses longs cheveux presque blancs, avait le regard fixé sur la chaise, les yeux étant devenus entièrement blancs. Lorsqu'elle se redressa brusquement, avec ses yeux bleus habituels, la chaise tomba sur le sol dans un grand fracas qui fit sursauter la plupart de ses camarades.

« Une télékinésiste ! Nous sommes gâtés cette année, on dirait, fit Toothfairy en applaudissant. Bravo à vous quatre ! Bon, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, pour parler de quelque chose d'un peu plus important. Nous l'avons évoqué rapidement ce matin, mais ces heures dédiées à votre formation pour protéger et défendre Walt Works seront découpées en plusieurs parties : vous avez deux heures obligatoires par semaine, sauf si vous souhaitez arrêter le programme et dans ce cas il faudra aller voir madame Poppins, mais également tout le vendredi après-midi pour les élèves qui le veulent. C'est facultatif, je vous rassure, mais il y aura de l'approfondissement et de l'aide pour les élèves qui ont un peu plus de mal que d'autres avec leurs pouvoirs, ou avec les techniques de défense.

-Précisément, renchérit Bunnymund, faisant les cent pas comme un chef de régiment. Ces personnes formeront le premier groupe, et auront pour mission de s'entraîner à contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Pour ceux qui, en revanche, n'ont aucun pouvoir ou talent exceptionnel, ne vous en faites pas, vous faites parti de la majorité ! Il y a trois groupes différents pour ce cas : ceux qui souhaitent se battre, ceux qui souhaitent penser, et ceux qui souhaitent faire les deux ! Que je m'explique : dans le second groupe, vous apprendrez à combattre ces ombres mais également tous les gens qui pourraient vouloir vous faire du mal, et croyez-moi, ils sont nombreux. Dans le troisième, on a besoin de petits génies, de gens avec assez de neurones pour faire des stratégies ou créer de quoi nous défendre. Robotique, mécanique, tout ce que Nord adore. Enfin, dans le dernier groupe, il y a un peu des deux, ce qui vous permet de ne pas avoir à faire de choix. Des questions ? »

Dans la salle, chacun encaissait les informations et essayait de suivre comme il pouvait. Certains étaient effrayés, effrayés par tous ces dangers qui faisaient leur apparition, tandis que d'autres semblaient impatients d'apprendre à se défendre et à aider leur école, ainsi que leurs amis.

« Personne ? Bon, eh bien, je pense que nous avons tout dit. Nous vous laissons quelques temps pour réfléchir à quel groupe vous souhaitez rejoindre, mais ceux qui ont déjà fait leur choix peuvent venir maintenant. »

La majorité des élèves se dirigea rapidement vers la table où s'inscrire, discutant avec tout le monde pour connaître le choix des autres. Elsa, Jack et Raiponce attendirent leurs amis sur le côté : eux n'avaient aucun groupe à choisir, ils étaient d'office dans le premier.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire dans ce groupe, soupira Raiponce, je sais déjà me servir de mon pouvoir.

-Je pense qu'ils vont t'envoyer dans l'un des trois autres une fois qu'ils auront vu que tu sais te débrouiller ! Fit Jack après réflexion. Ou alors ils vont t'apprendre à chanter juste, ce qui serait franchement une bonne idée. »

Raiponce lui assena un coup dans l'épaule en riant, le traitant comme toujours de crétin. A côté d'eux, Tadashi avait rejoint Elsa :

« J'avais raison, du coup ! Tu as des pouvoirs.

-Je suis démasquée, c'est vrai, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire. Et toi ? Quel groupe as-tu choisi ?

-Le troisième. Je ne pense pas être fait pour le combat, et puis, réfléchir c'est mon truc ! »

Alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole, la sonnerie retentit et Elsa lui fit au revoir de la main avant de rejoindre les autres, qui se demandaient où aller maintenant qu'ils avaient fini leur première journée :

« Je dois aller au stade pour m'inscrire au foot, les sélections sont jeudi ! Expliqua Jack. On se rejoint dehors ?

-On te gardera une place ! Lui cria Mérida tandis qu'il partait vers la sortie. Bon, et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On se couche dans l'herbe, et on dort ! Suggéra Raiponce en baillant. Cette journée m'a déjà beaucoup trop fatiguée. »

Une fois dans l'herbe, comme ils l'avaient prévu, ils se mirent à réfléchir aux matières qu'ils comptaient choisir en heures supplémentaires : chaque vendredi matin, ils avaient quatre heures dédiées à des matières qu'ils choisissaient eux-mêmes, pour se spécialiser dans certaines voies.

« J'hésite entre histoire et langues étrangères, fit Raiponce en regardant la liste. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-Ben, tu peux toujours prendre six heures au lieu de quatre, mais tu vas le regretter ! Raisonna Jack.

-Hum, c'est pas faux... je pense que je vais pencher pour histoire. Et arts plastiques, bien entendu. Et vous alors ? Vous avez choisi ?

-Mécanique et littérature, dit Harold.

-Littérature et langues étrangères ! Je voulais prendre maths, mais je sens que je vais avoir du mal... avoua Elsa, allongée sur sa sœur.

-Chimie et SVT, répondit cette dernière. J'espère que l'un de vous viendra avec moi ? »

Chacun répondit par la négative, mais Raiponce rassura sa cousine en lui disant que Jack avait pris chimie également.

« Frost en chimie ? Notre Jack ? s'exclama Harold, étonné.

-Il a dit qu'il trouvait ça marrant, expliqua Raiponce, et que c'était la seule matière qui l'intéressait un tant soit peu. »

Le principal concerné les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et s'allongea dans l'herbe, épuisé :

« Je sens que cette année va être épuisante, souffla-t-il.

-Tu es au courant qu'on a fait qu'une seule journée et qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu cours, hein ? Demanda Anna.

-Ah... oui oui, bien sûr. C'est bien, ce que je dis, ça va être épuisant ! »

Tous ensemble, ils se mirent à parler de cette heure qu'ils avaient eu juste avant. Qui étaient donc les six autres élèves qui avaient eux aussi des pouvoirs ? Et quels étaient leurs fameux pouvoirs ? Qu'est-ce qui les attendait durant ces fameux cours de défense ? Personne ne savait à quoi s'attendre, pourtant, une étrange sensation d'impatience se faisait ressentir parmi les élèves de Walt Works. D'un coup, Anna se redressa et plaqua son gilet sur son visage, se cachant derrière sa sœur :

« Oh noooon non non non non... pas lui, par pitié !

-Qui ça ? Demanda Astrid, intriguée.

-Droit devant, ordure ambulante à douze heures. »

Près des arrêts de bus, Hans marchait à grands pas pour rejoindre son car et partir, ce qui fut un soulagement pour Anna :

« Me dit pas que tu en as encore quelque chose à faire, de ce type ? Lui demanda Harold.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais j'avais réussi à oublier sa tête de petit merdeux suffisant, et j'aurais très bien vécu sans jamais le revoir de toute ma vie.

-Allez, plus qu'un an et il disparaîtra à tout jamais ! »

Anna se rallongea dans l'herbe, tressant les cheveux de sa sœur de façon distraite, tandis que les autres commençaient une partie de cartes. Vers dix-sept heures, ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent chacun chez soi, fatigués par la reprise.

Une fois rentrée, Anna était soulagée de retrouver sa chambre. La journée avait été bien plus longue qu'escomptée, et l'année le serait bien plus encore. Alors qu'elle déposait son sac contre son bureau, elle sortit son ordinateur portable et s'installa confortablement, sa tasse de chocolat chaud à proximité. Elle décida alors de chercher ce qui l'intriguait depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, même si elle ne s'attendait pas à découvrir grand chose.

Cependant, avant même qu'elle ne puisse taper quoi que ce soit dans la barre de recherche, quelque chose attira son regard du côté de la fenêtre. La jeune fille se leva précautionneusement, prenant un gros dictionnaire pour pouvoir se défendre en cas d'attaque, et se dirigea vers le bout de la pièce : à travers les carreaux, tout semblait tout à fait normal. La voiture garée dans l'allée, les arbres, le gazon parfaitement bien tondu. Seulement, la lumière semblait différente. Comme si une ombre baignait l'extérieur. Alors qu'elle refermait délicatement la fenêtre, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et elle eut la sensation désagréable d'être observée. Après une énième vérification, elle retourna à son bureau, respira profondément pour se calmer, et tapa le plus rapidement possible le sujet de ses recherches :

« Bon... à nous deux, Pitch Black. »

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ce début de saison vous aura plu.

La suite est en route, ne vous en faites pas, seulement cette année semble assez chargée pour moi: j'espère que je trouverai toujours le temps de vous écrire la suite! Si tout se passe bien, le prochain chapitre sortira dimanche prochain. En attendant, passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt!

 _PS_ : N'oubliez pas de favoriser et de suivre la saison 2 pour recevoir les notifications de nouveaux chapitres!

A bientôt,

- _Delenya_


	2. Chapitre 2

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire m'appartient, merci de ne pas plagier !

* * *

« Ainsi, vous aurez un résultat égal à ce que vous avez trouvé au calcul précédent, si vous n'êtes pas trop empoté avec les nombres... est-ce que vous avez des questions ? »

De sa voix grave et monotone, Monsieur Ego jetait un regard condescendant sur ses élèves, attendant une quelconque réaction. Comme toujours, personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, et ils enchaînèrent les exercices sans vraiment les comprendre. A côté d'elle, Elsa voyait Raiponce en pleine réflexion, griffonnant quelques fleurs et autres dessins dans un coin de sa feuille.

« Tu n'y arrives pas ? Demanda-t-elle à sa cousine.

-Hum... non, répondit-elle avec une moue dépitée. Je comprends de moins en moins, c'est vraiment l'horreur.

-SCHHTT ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent brusquement vers leur professeur, qui leur jetait un regard mauvais depuis son bureau. Elsa attendit qu'il retourne vers son ordinateur pour dire à Raiponce qu'elle lui ré-expliquerait le cours pendant leurs heures de libre. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, ce fut une libération pour tout le monde : les heures de maths étaient toujours très longues et très pesantes.

« Je ne supporte plus ce prof ! S'exclama Raiponce tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers tous ensemble. J'ai hâte de ne plus jamais avoir à le supporter.

-Au moins, tu pourras arrêter l'an prochain ! Fit Jack pour la rassurer.

-Encore heureux... »

Depuis la reprise des cours, ils étaient tous très fatigués : entre la quantité de devoirs, leurs activités, et le programme de défense de Walt Works, les journées étaient plutôt chargées. Aujourd'hui heureusement, deux de leurs professeurs étaient absents, ce qui leur laissait du temps libre avant les cours de l'après-midi. Raiponce partit se prendre un café au lait au distributeur, et ils allèrent s'asseoir tous ensemble en attendant qu'Anna, Mérida et Harold finissent les cours.

« J'ai hâte d'aller à l'entraînement ! S'exclama Jack tandis que Flynn distribuait les cartes.

-Tu comptes te proposer pour devenir quarter-back ? Demanda Elsa.

-Oh, non, je ne crois pas. Hercules et Adam se présentent déjà, et puis c'est trop de responsabilités. »

Alors qu'ils enchaînaient les parties de cartes au lieu de travailler le fameux cours de maths, Elsa semblait pensive. Elle n'était pas vraiment concentrée sur le jeu, et attendait avec impatience de retourner au cours de l'après-midi, où ils allaient enfin passer à la pratique de ses pouvoirs. Les dernières séances du programme secret avaient porté sur la présentation des différents types de pouvoir, et sur l'histoire de la 'Communauté Magique', comme leurs professeurs l'avait appelée. C'était quelque chose de vraiment intéressant, mais la jeune blonde n'avait qu'une hâte : apprendre à se servir réellement de ses pouvoirs, sans cette peur constante qui l'habitait.

La dernière fois, devant tout le monde, les choses s'étaient enchaînées de façon automatique, sans qu'elle n'ait à y réfléchir. Le fait que Jack était là pour la guider y avait sûrement joué un rôle. En un sens, cela la rassurait. La présence de son ami avait réussi à l'apaiser, et elle avait donc pu maîtriser ses pouvoirs sans problème. Seulement, elle voulait être capable de se débrouiller seule.

Non seulement pour elle, mais également pour les autres. Après tout, Jack ne serait peut-être pas toujours là pour lui venir en aide.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par les éclats de voix de Raiponce et de Flynn :

« N'importe quoi ! Je t'avais dit que j'avais un 9, pas un 10 !

-C'est to-tale-ment faux ! Répliqua Flynn. Tu m'as dit que tu avais un 10, et que je pouvais jouer le mien.

-Ben alors, ça triche fort par ici ! » Remarqua Mérida en prenant une chaise à côté d'eux.

La sonnerie avait retenti sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, tant ils étaient absorbés soit dans leurs pensées, soit dans leur main. Anna arriva derrière Elsa et la serra dans ses bras, s'affalant à moitié sur le dos de sa jumelle :

« Je suis... fatiguée !

-Si tu t'endors, évite de le faire sur moi s'il te plaît, la prévint Elsa en posant une paire de reines sur le tas de cartes, gagnant ainsi la partie.

-Sœur indigne. »

La rouquine prit donc une chaise et s'assit également, quand Jack remarqua l'absence de son meilleur ami :

« Où est Harold ?

-Il est parti en ville avec Astrid, expliqua Mérida, ils vont manger je ne sais plus trop où pour fêter leurs sept mois.

-Déjà aussi longtemps ? Ben dis donc ! Fit Flynn. Ils ne se quittent plus, en tout cas.

-Notre Harold est totalement fou d'elle ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de son côté, mais j'ose espérer que c'est aussi son cas. En tout cas, ils ont l'air d'être heureux ensemble, alors... »

Un peu avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse une nouvelle fois, ils se dirigèrent vers la cantine pour éviter le flot d'élèves sortant des cours. Vers quatorze heures, ils furent rejoint par les deux amoureux, qui semblaient avoir passé un midi agréable, au vu de leurs grands sourires.

Une fois au bout du couloir, Jack et Elsa quittèrent leurs amis pour se diriger vers la salle du groupe un, ceux qui possédaient des pouvoirs. Raiponce avait demandé à rejoindre l'autre groupe, puisqu'elle contrôlait sa magie sans aucun problème depuis toujours.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Poppins d'aller dans le groupe deux, toi aussi ? Lui demanda Elsa alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

-Je ne voulais pas te laisser toute seule, répondit-il naturellement. Et puis, je vais peut-être pouvoir m'améliorer un peu, on ne sait jamais ! »

Elsa répondit avec un petit sourire, mi-gênée, mi-fière d'entendre cela. Au moins, elle avait quelqu'un sur qui compter pour le début de son entraînement. Miss Toothfairy arriva quelques secondes plus tard, totalement essoufflée :

« Je suis... vraiment... désolée ! J'avais des photocopies à... à faire rapidement, et... fiouuu ! »

Celle-ci s'arrêta quelques instants contre le bureau pour reprendre son souffle, tandis que la douzaine d'élèves présents souriaient : même ceux qui n'avaient jamais eus Miss Toothfairy en cours savaient à quel point elle était gentille, et légèrement hyperactive.

« Bien ! Reprit-elle après quelques instants. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Vous vous connaissez tous, dans la classe ? Oui ? Très bien ! »

Vaïana, la nouvelle, s'était assise à côté de Kida et écoutait attentivement.

« Bien ! Durant cette première séance, je vais essayer de voir qui aura besoin de notre aide pour s'entraîner à contrôler ses pouvoirs, et qui n'en aura aucun besoin. Lorsque vous contrôlerez entièrement votre don, vous pourrez rejoindre l'un des autres groupes ! Du coup, nous allons commencer maintenant. Je vais vous appeler un par un, vous allez venir devant et me montrer ce dont vous êtes capables. Ne vous en faites pas, personne ici n'est là pour vous juger, vous êtes tous pareils. Les autres, en attendant, voici des documents sur la formation du Conseil de la Communauté Magique ainsi qu'un questionnaire, pour que vous ne vous ennuyiez pas ! »

Jack soupira en voyant la quantité de textes qui l'attendait : lui qui espérait se reposer en patientant avant son tour, c'était raté !

« Alors... on commence par toi, Elsa. »

Comme toujours, celle-ci se leva et maudit intérieurement son nom de famille qui lui donnait l'honneur de passer toujours première. Jack lui lâcha un sourire encourageant avant qu'elle ne parte. Observant les textes posés devant ses yeux, il observait du coin de l'œil comment la jeune fille allait se débrouiller :

« Alors, vas-y assieds-toi. Dis-moi ce que tu sais faire, ou ce que tu as déjà fait avec tes pouvoirs. »

Elsa fut surprise de ne pas avoir à faire une nouvelle démonstration digne d'un phénomène de foire. Elle se racla la gorge et expliqua à Toothfairy toutes les fois où ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés : comment le sol et les objets pouvaient geler à son contact lorsqu'elle ressentait des émotions intenses, comment elle avait failli blesser sa sœur une fois malgré elle, comment elle avait réparé la glace du lac, et même la façon dont elle avait retiré la glace du cœur de Jack lorsque celui-ci se trouvait à l'hôpital. Après avoir terminé, elle avoua s'être légèrement entraînée durant les vacances, mais insista également sur le fait que ses pouvoirs se manifestaient de plus en plus fréquemment, et à des moments inattendus.

Toothfairy, les jambes croisées sur sa chaise et le front plissé, semblait en pleine réflexion. Elle reprit la parole d'une voix calme :

« Je pense que cela est du au fait que tu les aies toujours cachés. Maintenant que tu laisses tes pouvoirs se libérer un peu plus, ils cherchent à être utilisés, c'est pourquoi ils arrivent des fois à l'improviste. On va donc devoir se concentrer sur le contrôle de ta magie, et le contrôle de toi-même pour que tu ne gèles pas tout dès qu'une émotion te traverse l'esprit. Je suppose que cela doit être assez embêtant.

-Oui, c'est sûr, acquiesça Elsa avec un petit sourire.

-Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est ! Très bien, Elsa, tu peux retourner t'asseoir, j'ai déjà vu de quoi tu étais capable. Hum... Adam ? »

Le jeune homme se leva avec un air renfrogné, comme s'il redoutait cette confrontation. Il chuchota brièvement quelque chose à madame Toothfairy et retourna à sa place quelques instants après, sans avoir montré quoi que ce soit de ses pouvoirs. Jack et Elsa se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il n'avait rien montré. Les autres enchaînèrent assez rapidement : Kida et Vaïana, Kenaï et sa transformation en ours toujours aussi impressionnante, mais également la surprise de découvrir le pouvoir des autres. Hercules, après quelques minutes de discussion, se leva et porta le bureau de leur professeure d'un seul doigt, comme s'il ne s'était agi que d'une plaque de polystyrène. Il le reposa au sol délicatement, sous le regard ébahi de toute la salle.

« Tu portes bien ton nom, dis donc ! » Fit Kenaï en riant.

Celui-ci lui sourit et retourna s'asseoir après que Toothfairy le lui ai dit. Il y eut également Tarzan, qui pouvait apparemment communiquer avec les animaux, Peter qui fit une démonstration de vol devant tout le monde, et Ariel qui s'avança d'un pas timide, n'osant pas montrer son pouvoir directement.

« Je... est-ce que quelqu'un serait d'accord pour participer à ma démonstration ? Demanda-t-elle timidement. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal, hein ! C'est simplement... pour montrer. »

Hercules se releva et vint à côté d'elle, la dépassant de presque deux têtes. Ariel prit alors la parole d'une voix qui ne semblait pas la sienne, d'une voix si pure que tout le monde se serait jeté à ses pieds si elle l'avait commandé. Alors qu'elle regardait Hercules, elle lui dit de faire demi-tour et de sauter trois fois sur place, ce qu'il effectua sous les rires des autres, incapable de résister à cette voix enchanteresse. Après quelques tours supplémentaires, elle arrêta enfin, retrouvant sa jolie voix habituelle.

« Waouh... c'était... impressionnant ! S'exclama Hercules, essoufflé. Pourquoi as-tu honte ? C'est merveilleux comme don !

-Je... je n'ai pas envie que les gens croient que je les manipule. Je n'utilise mon pouvoir qu'en cas extrême, mais parfois ça se manifeste sans que je le veuille. J'ai peur que les gens ne me fassent plus confiance et pensent que je les manipule sans qu'ils ne le sachent. »

Derrière ses révélations, Elsa comprit qu'Ariel était aussi apeurée qu'elle. Derrière son visage souriant et son air enjoué se cachait la triste réalité, la jeune fille qui avait peur de faire du mal à ses proches et qui ne souhaitait pas profiter d'eux. Elle révéla ensuite avec le rouge aux joues qu'elle était à moitié sirène, ce qui lui permettait également de nager sous l'eau.

Sous cette révélation, tout le monde resta bouche bée et commença à lui poser mille et une questions, auxquelles elle répondit en souriant, heureuse de voir que les gens n'avaient pas peur d'elle ou de son possible contrôle sur leurs esprits et leurs gestes.

La dernière à passer fut Clochette, qui discuta avec Toothfairy comme si elles se connaissaient de longue date. Son entretien passa sans qu'aucune démonstration ne soit faite, ce qui laissa les autres sur leur faim. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit et qu'ils sortirent enfin, Elsa sentait qu'un poids s'était évaporé dans sa poitrine. Au fond, elle n'était pas la seule à craindre sa propre force, son propre pouvoir. Le dernier à sortir fut Adam, et Jack se décida à lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu montrer son pouvoir :

« Ce n'est... ce n'est pas un pouvoir, expliqua-t-il de sa voix grave. C'est plutôt une malédiction. Une sorcière m'a un jour jeté un sort qui fait que je me... transforme.

-En quoi ? » Demanda Elsa dont la curiosité s'était affermie.

Adam eut un sourire et baissa la tête, prenant son temps pour répondre :

« Il ne vaut mieux pas que je vous le dise. Vous le verrez bien assez tôt, je pense. »

Sur ce, il remit la lanière de sa sacoche sur son épaule et partit en leur disant au revoir d'un signe de la main. Elsa et Jack échangèrent un regard intrigué, sans pour autant insister.

« C'était vraiment super ! S'exclama Jack. Je trouve ça absolument génial de voir tous ces gens, de comprendre enfin tout ça !

-Oui, moi aussi. Tout ça à enfin un sens. »

Même si Elsa avait toujours peur de sa puissance, elle avait enfin la preuve qu'elle n'était pas la seule à subir cette pression. Adam, sous sa carrure d'athlète et ses traits sévères cachait une souffrance indétectable, tandis qu'Ariel devait vivre avec la peur de blesser ceux qu'elle aimait.

Tandis qu'ils traversaient le couloir pour rejoindre les autres, Jack remarqua un changement dans l'attitude de son amie. Celle-ci semblait plus calme, et rassurée en un sens.

« C'était géniaaaaaal! »

Mérida leur avait sauté dans les bras, un énorme sourire accroché sur le visage. Elle sautait partout, totalement surexcitée, tandis que derrière elle les trois autres semblaient exténués.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Jack.

-Longue histoire... soupira Anna, je ne sens plus mes muscles, et Mérida m'a probablement cassé trois côtes. »

Ils sortirent du bâtiment tous ensemble pour accompagner Jack à son entraînement de football, et ils racontèrent à tour de rôle ce qu'ils avaient fait durant l'heure :

« Bunnymund nous a demandé si certains d'entre nous avaient déjà fait des sports de combat, expliqua Raiponce. Mis à part Gogo, Phoebus et Astrid, personne n'en avait jamais fait, alors il nous a expliqué que nous allions devoir apprendre à nous défendre en cas d'attaque de Pitch ou de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Sans déconner? S'exclama Jack.

-C'était affreux, déclara Anna en se massant le dos. Mérida m'a explosé sur le sol pour faire une démonstration... j'ai pas signé pour ça, moi !

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Se défendit la rouquine, et puis tu n'avais qu'à pas te mettre avec moi. »

Elsa remarqua ensuite qu'Harold semblait distant, ce qui s'expliqua par le fait qu'Astrid avait réussi à le mettre au sol durant un moment d'inattention, vexant ainsi son petit ami. En entendant cela, Jack se mit à rire et à se moquer de son meilleur ami, qui fit comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas montrer ce qui l'avait froissé.

Ils passèrent toute l'heure assis dans les gradins à discuter et à rigoler, tandis que Flynn apprenait à Raiponce comment refaire les gestes de défense qu'ils avaient appris cet après-midi.

Vers la fin des deux heures d'entraînement, Hercules fut choisi comme quarter-back de l'équipe sous les acclamations de ses coéquipiers. Dans le fond, Elsa repéra le nouveau de sa classe :

« Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle, lui, déjà ? Demanda-t-elle à Flynn et Raiponce.

-Arthur, répondit Flynn. Arthur Pendragon, il me semble. Il n'a pas l'air vraiment très... fort. »

En effet, durant tout l'entraînement, celui-ci avait subi pas mal de placages au sol, mais avait tout de même été sélectionné pour sa rapidité. Lorsqu'il retira son casque, Elsa ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était plutôt mignon, ce que sa sœur approuva ensuite.

Anna était restée couchée toute l'heure, son dos et sa tête lui faisant encore affreusement mal. Mérida, en passant sa main à l'arrière du crâne de sa meilleure amie, y avait trouvé une bosse énorme pour laquelle elle s'excusa profondément (bien que la chute avait été plutôt drôle, d'après les autres).

« Et l'autre abruti de Hans qui existe toujours ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans cette école, même ? Est-ce qu'on a réellement besoin de gens pareils ? Aïeeee mon dos... »

Sa tête reposant sur les jambes d'Elsa, elle se plaignait en continu, faisant rire Raiponce, Astrid et Mérida, tandis qu'Harold boudait encore dans son coin. Astrid s'amusait avec ses joues en lui disant de sourire, mais celui-ci faisait exprès de rester blasé, sous le regard dégoûté de Mérida :

« Allez vous aimer plus loin s'il vous plaît, c'est bien trop gênant pour nous, pauvres célibataires. »

Harold, en entendant cela, leva un sourcil et décida d'embêter sa meilleure amie encore plus en embrassant sa petite amie à pleine bouche, ce à quoi Mérida répondit en hurlant et en s'enfuyant en courant.

« Vous êtes pas sortables... marmonna Raiponce. Allez, venez ! Jack doit être en train de nous attendre. »

Celui-ci sortit en compagnie de son équipe, avec qui il devait aller boire un verre en ville pour fêter le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, qui était porté par Adam et Kenaï. Raiponce le rejoignit, puisqu'elle les accompagnait également, et les autres retournèrent prendre leur bus et rentrer chez eux.

En arrivant à la maison, Anna s'écroula sur son lit, totalement exténuée. Elsa la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, s'allongeant à côté d'elle :

« Dure journée ? Demanda Anna.

-Humphhph.

-Comment ?

-A peine ! » s'écria-t-elle en relevant sa tête de l'oreiller.

Tout en faisant attention à son dos, Anna se releva pour retirer ses chaussures, et observa sa jumelle :

« Ça va ?

-Bof. Et toi ?

-Huuum... bof aussi. »

Elles se mirent à pouffer quand elles croisèrent le regard de l'autre, avant de soupirer longuement. Anna se leva alors pour récupérer une tablette de chocolat dans un tiroir de son bureau, ainsi qu'une grosse couverture, avant de demander à sa sœur ce qui n'allait pas :

« Je n'en sais rien... j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas réussir à maîtriser mes pouvoirs et de devoir rester toute seule.

-Je ne pense pas que Jack te laisserait toute seule, fit Anna après réflexion. Et vu ce que tu nous as raconté, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas bien les maîtriser!

-Oui, je sais bien... je n'en sais rien, ça me fait un peu peur tout ça. Les attaques que Jack et Harold ont subi... j'ai l'impression que ce n'est que le début. J'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose d'encore plus grave.

-Moi aussi... à propos de ça, j'ai fait quelques recherches, et je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçue. »

Après s'être relevée précautionneusement pour ne pas avoir trop mal au dos, Anna récupéra son ordinateur et s'assit en tailleur pour montrer ses trouvailles à sa jumelle: elle avait d'abord eu beaucoup de mal à trouver des informations. Pitch Black, comme elle s'y était attendu, n'était répertorié nul part. Mais après quelques recherches précises et de la patience, elle avait enfin réussi à trouver quelque chose digne d'intérêt :

« Ici, un article datant de la création de l'école : « Miss Poppins, jeune femme prodigieuse toute droit sortie des plus grandes universités, a encore marqué un grand tournant vers l'avenir de l'éducation. Après un doctorat tout à fait brillant en sciences de l'éducation, son projet d'école a enfin été accepté, lui permettant la création d'un tout nouveau complexe dans notre petite ville de Walt Works. Avec le soutien de son partenaire de toujours, Heinrich Black, l'école ainsi que son équipe d'enseignants devrait être au point d'ici la rentrée prochaine, permettant à plus de trois cent élèves provenant de l'Angleterre toute entière de suivre des enseignements plus spécifiques les uns que les autres, dans une vision neuve et moderne de l'école. », tu comprends ?

-Hum, pas vraiment ? Fit Elsa en relisant l'article. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? On sait très bien comment l'école a été cré...

-Je ne te parle pas de l'école. Ce nom ne te dit vraiment rien? »

En relisant attentivement, Elsa vit enfin où sa sœur voulait en venir. Heinrich Black. Anna vit le front de sa sœur se plisser, comme lorsqu'elle entrait en réflexion :

« Tu penses qu'il s'agit de Pitch ? Lui et Poppins étaient... associés ? Marmonna-t-elle en regardant l'écran. Mais comment est-ce que... pourquoi s'est-il retourné contre elle ? Contre nous ? S'il la soutenait, c'est qu'il devait participer à la création de cette école lui aussi ? Alors pourquoi vouloir...

-Nous détruire ? Termina Anna. Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je compte bien le découvrir. Cependant, les recherches sont plutôt compliquées. Il n'y a absolument rien sur internet, comme je m'y attendais. Il n'y a que quelques articles par-ci par-là sur des destructions ou des apparitions étranges, qui pourraient peut-être avoir un lien avec Pitch mais qui pourraient également ne pas du tout y être lié.

-C'est vraiment trop trop bizarre. »

Sur ce, Elsa se releva et se retrouva devant le miroir, puis s'observa des pieds à la tête. En se voyant, elle se trouva banale : ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, sa peau très pâle, son corps qu'elle ne trouvait jamais à son goût. D'après elle, seuls ses yeux étaient réellement jolis. Lorsqu'elle disait cela aux autres, ils n'avaient de cesse de la contredire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à les croire. Et derrière cette enveloppe humaine, normale, se trouvait quelque chose de magique, et de terriblement destructeur.

Au fond, Elsa avait toujours envié sa sœur. Son sourire franc, ses grands éclats de rire, son visage si pur et son don pour se faire aimer des autres, c'était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours impressionné. Même dans ses moments de faiblesse, Anna était toujours Anna.

« Ça va pas ? Demanda cette dernière, un sourcil relevé.

-Si si, très bien. Je suis simplement fatiguée. »

* * *

Dans le Lucky Cat Coffee, l'heure n'était pas aux remises en question ou aux recherches d'investigation, mais à la fête. L'équipe de football, réunie au grand complet, chantait à tue-tête autour d'une grande table, faisant fuir la plupart des clients qui venaient chercher un peu de tranquillité.

Raiponce, qui frissonnait depuis un moment, avait pris la grosse veste de Jack aux couleurs de l'équipe, s'emmitouflant dedans en écoutant les conversations. Aladdin et Peter étaient en train de débattre sur la saga Star Wars, Adam relevait le défi de Buzz en terminant sa bière cul-sec le plus rapidement possible, tandis qu'au bout de la salle, Arthur semblait plutôt à part. La jeune fille se releva et rejoignit la nouvelle recrue pour tenter de le mettre de bonne humeur :

« Bah alors ! Tu fais pas la fête ? Fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Oh, euh... salut ! Ben, j'ai légèrement l'impression d'être de trop dans ce groupe... d'habitude, les gars comme ça me tapent dessus dans les couloirs. »

Il avait avoué cela normalement, comme si cela faisait parti de son quotidien. Sans doute l'était-ce, d'ailleurs. Raiponce était surprise par cette révélation spontanée et continua tout de même :

« Eux sont vraiment sympa tu sais, et pas du genre à taper les autres ! Et surtout pas leur coéquipier, d'ailleurs. Tu devrais essayer de t'amuser et de profiter ! On est là pour ça, après tout. »

Elle mit une main sur son épaule avant de repartir, lui adressant un autre sourire encourageant. Il revint s'asseoir à table et tous l'accueillirent à coup de grandes tapes dans l'épaule, ce qui le fit se détendre un peu. Il adressa un regard reconnaissant à la jeune fille, qui avait repris place auprès de Jack. A côté d'elle, Kenaï se pencha avec un air suspicieux et demanda :

« Bon alors, vous sortez ensemble Jack et toi ou pas ? »

Au même instant, Jack s'étouffa dans son verre de bière et Raiponce avala de travers, ce qui fit rire tout le monde en les voyant ainsi. Le visage rougi, Jack releva la tête et expliqua pour une énième fois que Raiponce était sa meilleure amie et qu'ils ne sortiraient jamais ensemble.

Raiponce elle-même affirma qu'elle ne pourrait jamais sortir avec Jack puisqu'il était bien trop grand et chiant pour elle, d'après ses mots, ce qui poussa le jeune homme à la chatouiller pour se venger. La soirée continua de la même façon, à rire et à s'échanger des piques, pour fêter leur nouveau capitaine. Vers vingt-deux heures, tout le monde repartit enfin chez soi, et Jack raccompagna son amie chez elle.

« Tout le monde croit qu'on sort ensemble, maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle en marchant. Il faut vraiment que tu te trouves une copine, ou ils vont continuer de nous embêter toute l'année.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait trouver quelqu'un ? Répondit-il d'un seul coup. Tu peux très bien faire un effort pour nous sauver et sortir avec quelqu'un !

-Je n'ai personne en vue, et personne ne s'intéresse à moi, alors je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais... quoi ? »

Jack s'était arrêté et la regardait fixement, totalement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Personne ? PERSONNE ? S'exclama-t-il. Tu ouvres les yeux de temps en temps, ou pas ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-La moitié de mes potes pourraient tuer leur mère pour sortir avec toi ! Arthur est arrivé il y a une semaine à peine et il était déjà en train de rougir à l'idée de t'adresser la parole ! Tu n'as pas conscience de toutes les personnes qui s'intéressent à toi ? Sérieusement ? »

En entendant cela, Raiponce crut qu'il se moquait d'elle. Mais en voyant son air amusé face à son incompréhension, elle comprit que non, et qu'elle ne l'avait vraiment jamais remarqué.

« Tu es vraiment beaucoup trop innocente, déclara Jack en posant un bras sur son épaule. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je les ai déjà tous prévenus : si l'un d'entre eux ose poser une main sur ma meilleure amie et lui faire du mal, il finira cryogénisé jusqu'au prochain siècle !

-Tu joues le rôle du grand frère protecteur maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Ça ne te ressemble pas !

-Bien sûr que si, j'essaie simplement de ne pas trop le montrer. »

Une fois devant la maison des Corona, ils se dirent au revoir et Raiponce rentra chez elle, traversant à grand pas le gazon bien entretenu pour éviter le froid. Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, une idée traversa l'esprit de Jack. Il fit quelques pas et, après avoir vérifié que personne ne le voyait, prit son envol jusqu'au gros chêne du jardin, qui faisait face à une petite fenêtre du premier étage. Jack se sentait coupable de faire cela : il savait qu'Elsa l'aurait encastré dans le mur si elle apprenait qu'il regardait parfois ce qu'elle faisait.

Mais cela le rassurait de la voir sereine et en sécurité. Assise à son bureau, elle écrivait à toute vitesse, le front plissé par la concentration. Une vague de déception envahit Jack, qui aurait aimé être avec elle, qui aurait aimé pouvoir passer ses journées, ses soirées, ses nuits avec elle. Parcouru par un frisson, il s'envola de nouveau, traversant les différents jardins pour rejoindre sa maison plus rapidement et sans être vu. Demain, il devrait être en forme pour une nouvelle journée de cours.

* * *

A l'intérieur, Anna réfléchissait à toute vitesse, essayant de lier toutes les informations entre elles. Ce Heimrich Black était-il vraiment l'homme qui avait attaqué ses amis ? Madame Poppins était-elle claire dans ses intentions vis-à-vis de ses élèves ? Mais surtout : à quel point étaient-ils en danger ?

D'après ce que leur avait dit Jack, le dénommé Pitch Black comptait s'en prendre à leur groupe en particulier, mais Anna ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi. Et malgré ses longues minutes de réflexion et toutes les théories possibles et imaginables, elle commençait à comprendre de moins en moins les choses. Ce programme de défense n'allait-il par leur attirer plus de problèmes ? Etaient-ils si en danger que cela ? A force d'y penser, le mal de crâne finit par s'installer. C'est frissonnante qu'elle éteignit enfin son ordinateur pour aller se coucher, avant de se figer brusquement en voyant une silhouette adossée au mur :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ?

-Oh, n'ai pas peur, très chère Anna, je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu peux toujours crier, bien entendu, mais j'ai bien peur que mon champ de force ne soit bien trop puissant pour que tu puisses appeler quelqu'un au secours. Mais quel mal poli je fais! Se reprit l'homme avec un sourire mesquin. Je suis Pitch Black, bien entendu. »

A ce nom, le même frisson que la dernière fois lui parcourut l'échine, tandis qu'elle avait enfin sous ses yeux l'objet de ses peurs : un homme à la peau presque translucide, très grand et fin, le visage anguleux et les yeux pleins d'une haine indescriptible. Celui-ci fit quelques pas, tandis que l'adolescente n'osait plus bouger. Elle était bloquée, et n'avait aucune idée de comment se sortir de cette situation.

« Je ne vais pas rester bien longtemps, je suis seulement venu te.. jauger, en quelque sorte. Ton ami Jack semblait bien agressif la dernière fois, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi, mais bien sûr toi tu ne te risquerais pas à m'attaquer, n'est-ce pas ? Je doute que tu sois capable de quoi que ce soit, de toute manière.

-Je ne répondrai pas à vos provocations, cracha-t-elle après avoir rassemblé son courage. Sortez immédiatement de chez moi et laissez-nous tranquille. Nous ne vous avons rien fait.

-Oh, bien entendu... bien entendu, vous ne m'avez rien fait ! Mais j'ai l'intuition qu'ensemble, toi et tes amis, vous pourriez m'aider à faire quelque chose de grandiose, justement. Jack ne semble pas très enthousiaste, cela est sans doute dû à son intelligence limitée, mais toi tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Anna Arendelle. Tu n'en as jamais eu marre, d'être celle de trop ? »

Ces mots retentirent à ses oreilles comme un coup de couteau. Bien qu'elle le pensait parfois, dans ses heures les plus pessimistes, jamais personne n'avait osé lui dire quelque chose de pareil. Tandis qu'elle refoulait des larmes de rage, elle se redressa et haussa le ton :

« Je ne suis pas celle de trop, et je ne vous laisserai pas me manipuler.

-Je ne cherche pas à te manipuler, Anna. Je cherche simplement à t'ouvrir les yeux. Tes amis le sont-ils vraiment ? Je n'en suis pas si certain. Je suis simplement là pour te dire que si tu souhaites enfin trouver ta juste place... mes rangs te seront toujours ouverts. »

Tremblante de rage, Anna prit le premier objet à sa portée et le jeta sur ce visage si sadique. Dans un rire macabre, Pitch Black s'évapora dans la nature, un filet d'ombre noire glissant par la fenêtre. Alors, le bruit sembla revenir autour d'elle : la discussion de Raiponce et Elsa dans la chambre d'à côté, le bois du parquet qui grinçait sous les pas d'Edward et Helga Corona. Anna réalisa alors qu'elle avait de la chance d'être encore entière : elle n'aurait rien pu faire face à ce monstre.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir précipitamment pour fondre en larmes dans les bras de sa cousine et de sa sœur, elle se ravisa au dernier moment, la main sur la poignée : tandis que les mots de Black résonnaient encore dans sa tête, elle fit demi-tour et s'allongea, totalement désemparée. Était-elle vraiment celle de trop dans leur groupe ? Même si elle essayait de ne pas y croire d'habitude, ce soir-là, cette idée parut logique à Anna.

A l'extérieur, Pitch Black souriait en voyant ce qu'il avait accompli : une fois encore, il avait insinué la peur chez ses ennemis.

* * *

Et voilà!

Ce chapitre vous a plu ? La fin est assez sombre, je sais.

Je l'ai terminé i peine une heure, je n'aurais jamais cru y venir à bout... je vais essayer de ne pas m'y mettre trop tard pour les prochains chapitres, ne vous en faites pas !

Je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont suivi et/ou favorisé cette saison 2 de Walt Works, c'est-à-dire lune21523, , Miss Homme Enceinte 2, HRSG, Mayacho, Capitaine Wonderful, Yume-Archangel, MadyLuna, mortseif, Borealys et Frozen50, ainsi que les gens ayant laissé une review, c'est-à-dire Riplex, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, lune21523, , blue et Night Bloody. Vous êtes super ! J'ai été très contente de voir qu'une masse silencieuse d'abonnés continuait de lire Walt Works.

En revanche, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos commentaires puisque mon ordinateur m'a définitivement lâché. J'écris donc sur un ordinateur qui ne se connecte pas à Internet, bref c'est assez compliqué. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je lis chacun de vos messages et j'y répondrai dès que je le pourrai !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à suivre la fiction si elle vous plaît !

Je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour la suite,et vous souhaite une très bonne semaine !

- _Delenya_


	3. Chapitre 3

Et voilà, la suite est enfin là. Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais rien publié, je m'en excuse. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à tout de suite.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire m'appartient. Merci de ne pas plagier !

* * *

C'était affreux. La respiration sifflante, les yeux gonflés, totalement bloquée dans cet état pitoyable, Raiponce croyait vraiment qu'elle n'allait jamais s'en sortir. Sa grippe s'annonçait visiblement bien pire que prévue. Au début de la semaine, tout allait plutôt bien, quand elle avait commencé à perdre sa voix ainsi que son odorat. Depuis la veille au soir, elle était donc couchée dans son lit sous une montagne de couvertures, complètement aphone, et dans l'incapacité totale de respirer autrement que par la bouche.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je te récupérerai les cours, la rassura Elsa en replaçant un oreiller qui tombait par terre. Essaie de te reposer, d'accord ?

-Et essaye de ne pas te noyer dans ta morve avant qu'on ne revienne ! Ajouta Anna depuis le couloir. Allez, vient Elsa, on va rater notre bus. »

Raiponce voulu lui répondre par une pique, mais elle ne réussit qu'à provoquer une nouvelle quinte de toux. Habituellement, l'adolescente ne tombait jamais malade : quand elle sentait un mal de tête ou de ventre arriver, il lui suffisait de chanter pour que la douleur disparaisse instantanément. C'était l'avantage d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques ! Cependant, sa voix étant portée disparue, elle devrait subir sa maladie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit revenue. A côté d'elle, son réveil affichait 7:32. Sans ses deux cousines, la journée allait être bien longue.

* * *

« Je vais le tuer.

-Mérida, calme-toi. »

Assise à une table, les poings serrés, Mérida fulminait contre son meilleur ami. Anna tentait de la raisonner d'un air distrait, plus intéressée par le contenu de son assiette que par l'énervement de son amie.

« C'est la troisième fois qu'il me fait ce coup-ci ! S'écria la rouquine, indignée. Il ne m'a même pas calculé !

-J'ai cru comprendre, oui. Il ne faisait peut-être pas attention ? Il est occupé.

-Un peu trop à mon goût. Depuis qu'il est rentré de Beurk, je n'ai même pas pu le voir une seule fois. J'ai vu Krokmou plus souvent que lui ! Rajouta-t-elle à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre sur ce point.

-Il est avec Astrid, faut se faire une raison. »

Mérida planta sa fourchette dans sa purée et croisa les bras : ces prises de tête lui coupaient l'appétit. Encore une fois, elle avait demandé à Harold un peu de son temps, mais celui-ci avait refusé sous prétexte d'un repas avec sa petite amie. Cela n'aurait pas dérangé la rouquine outre mesure si Harold ne lui avait pas raconté la chose suivante : Astrid était jalouse de Mérida, et commençait à s'énerver contre son petit ami lorsque celui-ci voulait voir sa meilleure amie en tête à tête.

« Pour qui elle se prend, sans rire ? J'ai fait l'effort de l'accepter dans notre groupe, quand bien même c'était une peste au collège, et elle veut m'empêcher de voir MON meilleur ami ?! »

Anna se recula dans son siège et soupira longuement avant de fixer Mérida d'un air exaspéré :

« Si ça t'énerve tant que ça, pourquoi tu ne vas pas simplement en parler avec Astrid ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Mérida qui poussa un long soupir d'exaspération. Elle y avait déjà pensé, plusieurs fois même. Seulement, sa fierté l'empêchait d'avouer à Miss-parfaite qu'elle était jalouse d'elle. Jalouse de toute l'attention qu'Harold lui donnait, attention qu'il partageait auparavant avec sa meilleure amie. De plus, elle se disait qu'Astrid non plus ne venait pas lui dire directement ce qui la dérangeait : ainsi, pourquoi serait-ce à Mérida de faire le premier pas pour arranger les choses ? Selon elle, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire.

Lorsque Jack, Flynn et Elsa arrivèrent à table avec leurs plateaux, ils furent surpris par l'ambiance d'enterrement qui y régnait :

« C'est la journée déprime ? Demanda Flynn en prenant place à côté d'Anna. On dirait que tu vas t'endormir dans ton assiette, et que Mérida va planter quelqu'un.

-Tout juste. »

Quant à savoir qui d'Astrid ou d'Harold, la rouquine hésitait toujours. Elle expliqua ce qui la dérangeait aux garçons, tandis qu'Elsa observait discrètement sa sœur : celle-ci avait de longs cernes violacés sous les yeux, et semblait plongée dans des pensées bien sombres. Anna agissait comme ça depuis plusieurs jours, mais refusait de donner une explication valable. Souvent, elle disait être fatiguée, ou déprimée à cause des cours. Mais Elsa sentait que sa jumelle souffrait d'un autre mal, sans pour autant savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Je commence à pencher de ton côté, Mér', fit Jack tout en mangeant ses pommes de terre. J'ai l'impression qu'Astrid a de plus en plus d'influence sur Harold, et ça commence un peu à m'embêter. »

Elsa ne releva pas. Elle qui parlait presque chaque soir avec Harold auparavant, ils ne s'envoyaient maintenant qu'un message de temps à autre, histoire de demander où se trouvait l'autre avant les cours. Leurs discussions sur les livres ou films qu'ils avaient vus commençaient à lui manquer un peu, ainsi que le réconfort qu'il lui apportait dans ses moments de doute.

« En tout cas, j'ai hâte que cette semaine se termine. Ça vous dirait qu'on se fasse un cinéma ? Demanda Jack.

-Pas pour moi, j'ai déjà un truc de prévu, expliqua Flynn. D'ailleurs, les filles, je pourrais rentrer avec vous ce soir ? Il faut que je voie Raiponce. »

Tout le monde se stoppa en entendant cela et fixa Flynn avec des yeux ronds. Jack avait un léger sourire en coin mais ne dit rien, à la grande surprise d'Elsa. D'habitude, le jeune homme ne se gênait pas pour faire des remarques. Elsa et Anna approuvèrent, et ils finirent leur repas en discutant des cours.

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de table, Harold les rejoignit rapidement, Astrid se tenant en retrait non loin de la sortie.

« Mér' ! Je te cherchais justement !

-Que c'est étonnant, marmonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je voulais te demander si tu étais là ce week-end. »

Les quatre autres virent le visage de Mérida perdre son air crispé, et ses poings se relâcher en entendant ces mots. Elle lui adressa alors un sourire et répondit par l'affirmative :

« Ouf ! Tu me sauves la vie… est-ce que tu pourrais venir t'occuper de Krokmou ? Je dois passer le week-end chez la mère d'Astrid, alors je ne serais pas dans le coin pour le nour… ça ne va pas ? »

En entendant cela, le visage de Mérida s'était figé dans une expression d'indignation et de déception. Pour qui la prenait-elle ? Sa baby-sitter ? Sans attendre la fin de sa demande, elle avait remis rageusement son téléphone dans son sac et s'était levée pour aller rendre son plateau. Avant de quitter la table, elle croisa le regard d'Astrid, qui observait la scène de loin, l'air assez mal à l'aise. Mérida se retourna alors vers son meilleur ami :

« Tu as beau être fou amoureux de ta chère Astrid, je ne suis pas une pigeonne, et encore moins la baby-sitter de ton dragon ! cracha-t-elle en baissant le ton sur ce dernier point. Si tu veux choisir entre ton couple et tes amis, soit. Tant mieux pour toi. Mais lorsque tu auras besoin de soutien et que tu te retrouveras seul, ne vient pas te plaindre en nous reprochant de ne pas être là pour toi. »

Elle partit remettre son plateau, tandis qu'Harold interrogeait ses amis du regard, totalement abasourdi. Se passant une main derrière la nuque, il sursauta lorsque Mérida revint et lui lança :

« J'irai m'en occuper ce week-end, mais je le fais pour lui. Pas pour toi. »

Elle quitta alors la cantine, la tête haute, jetant au passage un regard noir à Astrid, qui avait pour une fois laissé sa fierté habituelle de côté.

Une fois sortie, elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur et s'assit sur un banc, respirant un bon coup pour que sa colère retombe. Le temps était plutôt doux pour un mois d'octobre, et les feuilles teintées de mille couleurs volaient dans les airs, portées par le vent. Elle fut rejointe quelques instants plus tard par Jack, qui semblait plutôt pensif. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, Mérida le coupa directement :

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça. »

Jack la regarda, comme s'il la jaugeait du regard, ce qui fit rougir son amie. Elle se recula contre le dossier et mit ses mains dans les poches de son sweat, fixant les gens qui passaient non loin d'ici.

« Je pense que tu as eu raison, déclara finalement Jack.

-C'est vrai ?

-Hum hum… c'est vrai que c'était peut-être un peu violent, d'ailleurs Harold n'a pas très très bien réagi… mais si ça peut lui faire comprendre qu'il est stupide, alors tu as eu raison. Il se laisse manipuler par Astrid, et on ne le voit même plus. Il faut qu'il le comprenne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit lorsque je suis partie ?

-Il s'est énervé lui aussi. Anna a pris ta défense, elle avait l'air assez à cran d'ailleurs, et quand il a demandé à Elsa et à moi ce qu'on en pensait et qu'on a également pris ton parti, il a dit qu'on était tous stupides et il est sorti. »

Mérida fut choquée d'entendre ça. Harold ne s'énervait pratiquement jamais, et le fait qu'il ait dit cela à ses propres amis était assez étonnant. Elle soupira longuement, en cœur avec Jack, et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux :

« Cette année est vraiment…spéciale.

-Tu l'as dit ! approuva la jeune fille. Et j'ai bien l'impression que ce n'est que le début. »

Derrière eux, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin de leur pause méridienne. Ils récupérèrent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers les salles d'entraînement, exilées dans l'aile ouest du bâtiment.

Elsa et Anna, un peu à l'écart, discutaient avec animation. Elles arrêtèrent de parler lorsque Jack et Mérida les rejoignirent, et ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs différents groupes.

« Prête à te défouler ? demanda Flynn avec un sourire à Mérida.

-J'espère que c'est un cours de pratique, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à faire de la théorie aujourd'hui. »

Après quelques minutes d'explications, le vœu de Mérida fut exaucé, et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle d'entraînement. Les murs et le sol étaient recouverts de tapis en mousse pour éviter de se blesser. Habituellement, c'était le groupe de danse qui s'entraînait ici.

« Bien ! s'exclama Bunnymund face à ses élèves. Aujourd'hui, le groupe des p'tits génies ne combattra pas mais va s'occuper de quelques petites recherches. Comme on est en demi-groupe, on va pouvoir s'entraîner un peu plus sérieusement sur vos techniques de défense. Pour que vous soyez un peu plus motivés, on va faire une sorte de mini-tournoi. »

Il demanda tout d'abord à Phoebus de faire une démonstration pour se remémorer les mouvements appris les semaines précédentes. Malgré la carrure impressionnante du jeune homme, Bunnymund finit par en venir à bout en le plaquant au sol, le bras coincé dans le dos dans un angle assez inquiétant. Il se releva et aida son élève à se relever, non sans être essoufflé par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir :

« Bien ! Mettez-vous par deux, essayez d'affronter le plus de personnes possibles. Les matchs filles garçons sont bien entendus autorisés, mais évitez de vous acharner sur plus faible que vous. Des questions ? »

Chacun garda le silence, et ils se répartirent deux par deux pour s'entraîner. Mérida rejoignit Anna, et vit que celle-ci n'avait clairement pas la détermination de se battre contre qui que ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda Mérida.

-Rien, je suis simplement fatiguée, répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

-Tu en es sûre ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis quelques jours. »

Mérida croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie pendant quelques instants. Celle-ci sembla hésiter à lui dire quelque chose, l'espace d'une seconde, mais se ravisa et se prépara pour l'entraînement. Mérida préféra donc abandonner pour le moment, et se mit en position. Etant mieux entraînée et plus musclée que la jeune fille, elle la mit au tapis assez rapidement, en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Les combats s'enchaînaient assez rapidement, certains réussissant mieux que d'autres. Mérida venait de finir son combat contre Esmeralda (qu'elle avait gagné avec facilité) lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Astrid. Il s'agissait de sa dernière adversaire, et malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir à tout prix le gagner. Son esprit de compétition ajouté à son énervement rendait ce combat bien plus significatif que n'importe quel autre.

Astrid la jaugea du regard d'un air indéfinissable :

« Prête ?

-Prête. »

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent autour, cherchant où frapper pour déstabiliser l'autre. L'une championne de tir à l'arc, cavalière aguerrie et à la force impressionnante. L'autre championne d'athlétisme et d'escrime. La force contre la vitesse.

Astrid fut la première à frapper : elle leva sa jambe rapidement et voulut l'avoir au ventre, mais Mérida fit un bond sur le côté pour l'éviter. S'ensuivit alors des échanges rapides et précis, chacune essayant de trouver une faille dans l'attitude de l'autre. Tout le monde s'était arrêté pour regarder ce combat de tigresses.

Harold, dans un coin de la salle, retenait son souffle. De sa petite amie ou de sa meilleure amie, il ne savait laquelle aurait raison de l'autre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que peu importe l'issue de ce combat, leur animosité n'en ressortira que plus grande.

Au centre de la salle, Astrid avait réussi à agripper Mérida par le bras et à le lui tordre dans le dos, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, mais celle-ci étant plus forte et plus grande qu'Astrid, elle la tira vers elle et la fit passer par-dessus son dos. Astrid atterrit au sol avec un bruit sourd, et étouffa son cri de douleur avant de tirer la jambe de la rouquine pour la faire tomber à son tour. Les deux jeunes filles étaient maintenant au sol, aussi agacée l'une que l'autre.

Monsieur Bunnymund, en voyant qu'Astrid et Mérida allaient se relever pour y retourner, décida de calmer le jeu et d'arrêter le match, félicitant les deux jeunes filles. Astrid avait des mèches blondes qui volaient dans tous les sens, tandis que Mérida avait le visage rouge de colère et de fatigue.

Harold, quant à lui, était soulagé que cela soit enfin terminé.

« Eh bien ! C'était un entraînement musclé, visiblement. Bien, on va en rester là pour aujourd'hui, vous vous êtes bien débrouillés. N'oubliez pas qu'à la prochaine séance, on fera de nouveaux exercices. N'oubliez pas vos tenues de sport ! Vous pouvez y aller. »

Mérida quitta la salle rapidement, ne souhaitant pas donner d'explication aux autres. Elle était déjà assez furieuse d'être tombée de façon aussi stupide. Cependant, quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement, et alors qu'elle marchait, Harold se retrouva devant elle, les bras croisés :

« Quoi ?

-Tu étais vraiment obligée de t'en prendre à elle ?

-Je te demande pardon ? s'exclama Mérida. C'était un entraînement ! Ca n'avait strictement rien de personnel. »

Alors qu'Harold allait rétorquer, Astrid arriva derrière lui et posa une main sur son épaule, l'air assez gênée.

« Laisse, Harold. Mérida a raison, ce n'était qu'un entraînement. Au fait, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à la jeune fille, désolée de t'avoir fait tomber.

-Désolée de t'avoir balancée contre le sol. » marmonna-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Le jeune brun resta silencieux face à cet échange, mais garda un regard plein de rancœur, un regard que jamais encore Mérida n'avait vu dans ses yeux. Et ce regard lui avait été destiné. Malgré elle, elle eut envie de fondre en larmes.

Elle fut rejointe par Jack, Elsa, Anna et Flynn, qui semblaient plutôt inquiets, ayant suivis cet échange de loin. Mérida fit comme si de rien n'était, mais Elsa l'enveloppa tout de même sous son bras, sentant la détresse silencieuse qui bouillonnait en elle.

Ils quittèrent le lycée et prirent tous le bus pour aller prendre un bon chocolat chaud au Lucky Cat Coffee, laissant ainsi de côté cette horrible journée.

* * *

De son côté, Harold semblait dans un état second, entre la peur et l'incompréhension. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi. Bien entendu, il avait été agacé par le comportement de Mérida, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé agir de la sorte. C'était comme si une présence s'était emparée de lui l'espace d'un instant, accentuant sa colère à un point qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé. Astrid lui avait dit que ce n'était rien, que c'était sans doute dû à la fatigue, mais quelque chose en lui lui indiquait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça. Et cela n'avait vraiment rien de rassurant.

* * *

A l'intérieur du café, l'atmosphère s'était un peu détendue. Flynn, à grand renfort de blagues et d'imitations ratées, avait réussi à faire sortir les quatre amis de leur silence et de leur mauvaise humeur. Anna elle-même semblait presque détendue, buvant tranquillement son chocolat chaud, bien au chaud sous sa grosse écharpe. Jack et Elsa se partageaient un gigantesque cookie, tandis que Mérida essayait de comprendre son cours d'histoire en buvant un grand café.

Au bout d'une heure, ils furent interrompus dans leurs discussions par Jasmine, qui venait d'entrer dans le café en compagnie d'Aladdin :

« Aaah, vous voilà ! Je vous cherchais, justement. Vous êtes tous invités chez moi pour Halloween ! Ce sera sans doute la meilleure soirée déguisée que vous n'ayez jamais vu !

-Dis-moi, la modestie n'est pas vraiment ton point fort, hein ? fit Elsa avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi faire preuve de modestie quand on organise les meilleures soirées ! fit-elle en riant. Vous pourrez le dire aux autres ? A Raiponce, Harold et Astrid ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, approuva Jack. Bon après-midi, vous deux ! »

Il avait accompagné sa dernière phrase d'un regard complice pour Aladdin, qui semblait plutôt fier d'être en tête-à-tête avec la jeune fille.

« Ils sont ensemble, ces deux-là ? demanda Anna d'un air curieux.

-Pas encore, fit Flynn, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Ca fait des semaines et des semaines qu'elle le fait patienter, juste pour voir s'il est vraiment 'digne' d'elle.

-You go, girl ! fit Mérida en souriant. En tout cas, ils sont vraiment mignons. »

Après avoir terminé de réviser son chapitre, Mérida rangea enfin ses affaires et ils quittèrent le café tous ensemble pour revenir au lycée. Les bus n'étaient pas encore arrivés, aussi en profitèrent-ils pour continuer de discuter sur le rebord de la fontaine.

« En quoi vous comptez vous déguiser alors ? demanda Mérida en jouant avec l'eau.

-Aucune idée, avoua Elsa. Je compte sur vous pour m'aider à trouver.

-En vampire ? proposa Anna. Ta couleur de peau correspond parfaitement à la teinte 'cadavre'. »

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel et lui jeta de l'eau dessus, ce à quoi Anna rétorqua en lui tirant la langue.

Le bus arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et Flynn rejoignit les jumelles pour les accompagner chez elles.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu parles à Raiponce, au fait ? demanda Anna avec un air suspicieux.

-C'est pour les cours, répondit-il de façon vague.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas nous en parler à nous ? demanda Elsa à son tour. Nous sommes de très bonnes messagères, tu sais !

-Désolé les filles, mais je ne peux rien vous dire. Secret d'état ! »

Cette déclaration les laissa toutes les deux interrogatives, alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin chez les Corona. Flynn semblait assez angoissé à l'idée de rencontrer les parents de Raiponce, et fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Ils furent accueillis par Raiponce, enveloppée dans une grosse couverture, une boîte de mouchoirs sous le bras et toute aussi aphone que le matin-même. Elle les salua de la main et fit les gros yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut Flynn. Elle sembla demander quelque chose comme « qu'est-ce que tu fais là », puisque sa voix laissa échapper un bruit rauque et qu'elle se mit à tousser bruyamment.

« Waouh ! Je ne savais pas qu'on t'avait mise en quarantaine ! fit-il en riant. Je voulais simplement voir si tu allais bien, et discuter, mais tu n'as pas l'air de pouvoir parler alors… »

Raiponce secoua la tête pour dire « ne t'en fais pas, je peux tout à fait me débrouiller », et fit signe à Flynn qu'ils pouvaient aller à l'étage. Alors qu'elle emmenait le jeune garçon vers les escaliers, les jumelles jetèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus à leur cousine, qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de les laisser.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Raiponce referma la porte délicatement, des milliers de questions lui traversant l'esprit. Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il fait tout ce chemin pour lui parler ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas simplement envoyé un message ? Et surtout : pourquoi sentait-il toujours aussi bon ?

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, le jeune homme observait tout autour de lui : les peintures inachevées empilées contre le mur, le lit entièrement défait et recouvert de peluches, le bureau tâché de peinture et où les cahiers et feutres s'empilaient dans tous les sens. Soudain, Raiponce se sentit mal à l'aise. Cela ne la dérangeait pas que ses amis viennent dans sa chambre. Elle y était habituée. Mais cette situation paraissait différente. Elle avait l'impression que Flynn faisait face à un livre ouvert, un livre qui semblait dévoiler une grande part d'elle et de sa personnalité.

« Joli portrait ! » fit-il en observant une feuille sur le bureau.

Raiponce jeta un coup d'œil et se mit à rougir, cachant la feuille sous quelques exercices de maths. Elle essaya de lui demander ce qu'il y avait, mais repartit dans une quinte de toux assez terrible, et dut s'asseoir quelques instants. Flynn lui jeta un regard inquiet, avant de lui demander :

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? Je peux te laisser si tu veux, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste venu pour voir si tu allais bien. »

Raiponce hocha la tête de façon affirmative avant de l'interroger du regard. Elle essaya de communiquer avec des signes, bougeant les lèvres pour se faire comprendre, mais Flynn ne comprenait absolument rien. Il se mit à partir dans un fou rire en la voyant avoir autant de difficultés, ce qui fit également rire la jeune fille. Cependant, elle se mit encore à tousser et dut se moucher avant de reprendre.

Elle se leva ensuite pour récupérer un carnet de feuilles et un stylo, et se mit à écrire précipitamment :

 _« Ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir, je sais… »_

Flynn sourit en lisant cela, et confirma ses dires.

« Tu es quand même bien plus jolie quand tu n'as pas de morve sous le nez ! »

Raiponce écarquilla les yeux et se regarda dans le reflet de son téléphone, avant de voir qu'il n'y avait rien. Flynn, quant à lui, était en train de rire, et elle lui assena un coup sur l'épaule pour exprimer son mécontentement.

Elle récupéra sa feuille et écrivit de nouveau :

 _« Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? »_

Flynn prit une inspiration et la regarda, avant de lui demander :

« Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller au cinéma avec moi ? Samedi soir ? »

Raiponce fut surprise par cette demande. Elle qui croyait que le jeune homme était plutôt intéressé par des filles comme Vaïana ou Esmeralda, elle se sentit même plutôt flattée. Interloqué par son silence (de voix et de papier), Flynn reprit la parole et lui dit :

« Si tu ne veux pas, ne t'en fais pas ! Tu peux me le dire ! Je ne me vexerai pas. »

Raiponce secoua la tête avec force et reprit sa feuille pour y écrire les mots suivants :

 _« Je serai ravie d'aller au cinéma avec toi, Flynn »_

Flynn sourit en lisant sa réponse, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Raiponce crut y déceler une part de joie. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, ne sachant sans doute que dire, et ils réfléchirent ensuite à quel film voir. Ne sachant pas quels films se trouvaient à l'affiche, ils décidèrent d'attendre le jour-même pour se décider. Flynn, en voyant l'heure, finit par avouer qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer avant de se faire priver de sortie, ce qui serait bien dommage vu les circonstances. Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, ils passèrent devant Elsa et Anna qui les observaient du coin de l'œil depuis le canapé. Flynn alla leur dire au revoir, et Raiponce le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. La jeune fille lui fit signe qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire la bise puisqu'elle était malade, mais Flynn déposa tout de même un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui dire au revoir d'un signe de la main.

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, le visage de Raiponce était imprimé d'un large sourire, tandis que ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée, nullement causée par sa grippe. Derrière elle, les deux jumelles faisaient la danse de la joie, comprenant que Flynn s'était enfin décidé à faire un premier pas vers leur Raiponce.

Au final, cette journée s'était bien mieux terminée que prévu.

* * *

Le week-end arriva rapidement, ce qui fut un soulagement pour tout le monde. L'ambiance était restée tendue entre tout le monde, puisqu'Harold se tenait de plus en plus distant vis-à-vis de ses amis. Aussi, lorsque Jack se pointa chez Mérida à huit heures du matin pour qu'ils aillent s'occuper de Krokmou, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être de mauvaise humeur. Les réveils matinaux n'avaient jamais été son truc.

« Si ce dragon n'était pas absolument adorable, je l'aurais cordialement invité à aller se faire fo…

-Bonjour ma chérie ! l'interrompit Elinor en arrivant dans la cuisine. Bonjour Jack ! »

Le jeune homme salua la mère de son amie et s'assit au comptoir, déposant les croissants qu'il avait acheté pour elle et Mérida. Celle-ci se prépara un café et servit un jus d'orange à Jack, avant de dévorer son croissant d'un air maussade, les cheveux en broussaille et les yeux cernés.

« Tu as une tête à faire peur, remarqua son ami en la regardant. Ne le prends pas mal, hein ! »

Celle-ci lui avait jeté un regard de haine et préféra continuer son petit déjeuner, alors que Jack lui racontait sa vie, déjà en pleine forme pour cette nouvelle journée.

« Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de te le dire. Vaïana est venue me parler.

-La nouvelle ? La brune super jolie, super bien foutue qui contrôle l'eau et dont la moitié du lycée aimerait sortir avec ?

-Dis-moi, Mérida, est-ce que tu connais beaucoup de Vaïana dans les environs ?

-Très juste. Donc, Vaïana est venue te parler, et ?

-Et bien elle est vraiment très sympa. On a discuté hier soir par messages et elle a vraiment l'air gentille. Elle m'a raconté où est-ce qu'elle vivait avant de venir vivre ici, on a parlé de nos pouvoirs, du lycée... »

Mérida hocha la tête d'un air distrait tandis que Jack racontait ce dont ils avaient discuté. Elle termina son café cul sec et le laissa quelques instants pour aller s'habiller, avant de redescendre les escaliers précipitamment.

« ON Y VA ! s'écria-t-elle une fois à la porte.

-OU CA ? demanda Elinor depuis le salon.

-NOURRIR LE… CHIEN D'HAROLD !

-HAROLD A UN CHIEN ? »

Mérida fit signe à Jack de sortir avant de devoir subir un interrogatoire plus poussé, et se mit à soupirer en voyant qu'il commençait à pleuvoir.

« Super, on va être trempés !

-Hum… j'ai peut-être une idée. »

Jack la prit par la main et la tira vers le jardin. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait les voir, il lui demanda :

« Tu me fais confiance ?

-Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-On va prendre un raccourci. »

Il fit alors quelque chose qui lui aurait valu une baffe d'habitude : il entoura la taille de Mérida d'un seul bras, lui demanda de s'accrocher de toutes ses forces, et sauta en l'air pour se laisser porter par le vent. Il prit alors son envol, son amie criant de toutes ses forces, agrippée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Volant à travers les airs, les maisons paraissaient bien plus petites vues depuis le ciel. Le vent soufflait à leurs oreilles, tandis que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers la rue d'Harold. Ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes dans le jardin des Haddock, Mérida totalement paniquée, et Jack plutôt fier de lui. Celle-ci, une fois au sol, se laissa tomber à terre, la respiration saccadée.

« Ne. Fais. Plus. Jamais. Ça. Sans. Prévenir.

-Il n'empêche que c'était bien plus rapide qu'en y allant à pieds ! Allez, relève-toi, on a un dragon à nourrir ! »

Il repartit d'un pas guilleret, tandis que Mérida se relevait avec lenteur, essayant de dissiper le bourdonnement de ses oreilles. Son premier baptême de l'air était arrivé de façon assez inattendue, et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir retenter cette expérience de sitôt.

Elle récupéra la clef qui était cachée dans le pot de fleur devant la maison, et se dirigea vers l'abri de jardin avec Jack. A l'intérieur, un ronflement rauque et puissant se faisait entendre, seul indice pouvant révéler la présence de la merveilleuse créature qui se réfugiait ici. Mérida mit la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, révélant ainsi le dragon endormi.

« Il est bien plus calme comme ça, je trouve, fit Jack les bras croisés. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut lui donner ? »

Mérida lui répéta les instructions qu'Harold lui avait transmises la dernière fois, tandis que Krokmou remuait sur le sol, dérangé par le bruit et par cette lumière qui venait d'apparaître. Il releva alors la tête et eut un mouvement de recul, avant de reconnaître les deux amis de son maître. Comme toujours, il se précipita sur Mérida avec joie, frottant son gros crâne écailleux contre elle en signe d'affection. La créature émit un bruit semblable à un bâillement avant d'apercevoir Jack, muni d'un seau rempli de poissons. Il se précipita alors hors de l'abri, renversant la jeune fille au passage, et se mit à dévorer à pleines dents son petit déjeuner.

Jack, plié en deux, aida sa meilleure amie à se relever, tandis qu'elle se massait le bas du dos.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure avec lui, le faisant courir dans le jardin et voler à quelques mètres du sol, mais tout en faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne puisse le voir. Sans sa selle, il restait visible en dehors des limites du jardin. Vers dix heures, ils décidèrent de repartir et Mérida referma la cabane sur Krokmou, qui grognait silencieusement à cause de cet enfermement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon beau, je reviens te voir ce soir. »

Elle remit la clé à son emplacement, et elle insista pour prendre la route à pied lors du retour. Jack approuva, et ils retournèrent chez la jeune fille, exténués par cette visite chez leur ami reptile.

Non loin d'ici, une ombre sortit des arbres, écoutant attentivement les deux jeunes gens qui pensaient être les seuls dans la rue. Pitch Black tourna la tête vers le jardin des Haddock et observa longuement la cabane : à travers les fenêtres, il pouvait voir du matériel de jardinage, quelques plantes, un chauffe-eau, mais rien qui ne ressemblât de près ou de loin à un dragon. Il redescendit donc de l'arbre et passa sa main contre la barrière, se prenant de nouveau une décharge électrique. En tendant l'oreille, il ne perçut rien d'autre que le chant des oiseaux et le cri du vent dans les arbres.

« Tes sortilèges ont l'air efficaces Poppins, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Mais si un dragon se cache ici, je le saurais. Et le jeune Haddock ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. »

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est terminé !

Ça vous a plu ? J'espère du fond du cœur que oui. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ces derniers temps comme vous le savez, ainsi j'espère que les prochains chapitres me poseront moins de problème.

Harold va-t-il réussir à s'en sortir, entre Pitch qui souhaite s'en prendre à lui et les différends qui l'opposent à ses amis ? Flynn et Raiponce vont-ils devenir plus proches qu'ils ne le sont déjà ? Et que va-t-il se passer durant cette soirée d'Halloween ? Comme toujours, vous le saurez en lisant la suite !

Je voudrais remercier Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Night Bloody, blue, lune21523, eclatdusoleil et Valda1 pour leurs commentaires, ainsi que eclatdusoleil et KingOfMetal666 pour avoir suivi et/ou favorisé Walt Works. Comme d'habitude, votre soutien me fait extrêmement plaisir !

Je suis navrée pour ce rythme de publication assez… catastrophique. Promis, je vais essayer de m'améliorer ! En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine et une bonne fin de journée/soirée.

A très bientôt,

- _Delenya_


	4. Chapitre 4

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent comme toujours aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire m'appartient ! Merci de ne pas plagier.

* * *

« Plus… que… deux… jours… »

Affalée sur sa chaise, Raiponce avait ponctué chaque mot en frappant sa tête contre ses cahiers de cours, totalement désespérée. Elle émit un long râle lorsque la sonnerie retentit, la rappelant à l'ordre et lui indiquant de retourner en cours. A ses côtés, Elsa, Flynn et Jack semblaient également exténués.

« Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Elsa, ces vacances vont bien nous reposer.

-Nous reposer… tu parles ! On va encore avoir des tonnes de devoirs, ça me déprime…

-Allez, arrête de te plaindre ! Ces vacances vont être géniales ! »

Sa cousine ponctua sa remarque d'un petit clin d'œil, ce à quoi Raiponce répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Flynn avait remarqué cet échange entre les deux jeunes filles, mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Depuis qu'il avait proposé à Raiponce d'aller au cinéma rien que tous les deux, il sentait bien que tout le monde était d'humeur à les charrier, mais qu'ils s'en retenaient pour ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise.

Ils arrivèrent en anglais et s'assirent pour une nouvelle heure d'ennui avec monsieur Big Ben. Assis au fond de la salle, Flynn et Jack s'occupaient en faisant des parties de morpion sur le bras l'un de l'autre :

« Alors, pas trop stressé pour ton rendez-vous ? demanda Jack avec un sourire narquois.

-Pour une énième fois : ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, soupira Flynn en marquant le bras de Jack d'un cercle. Je voulais simplement qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, rien de plus !

-M'oui, que vous « passiez du temps ensemble » ! accentua-t-il en formant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Fais bien attention à elle quand même. »

Alors que Flynn allait rétorquer, ils furent interrompus par le regard noir de leur petit professeur moustachu, qui leur adressa quelque chose avec un accent anglais tellement prononcé qu'ils n'y comprirent pas un traître mot. Cependant, au vu de son air agacé, ils préférèrent se taire.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin libérés de leur dernière heure d'anglais de la semaine, ils se dirigèrent vers les casiers pour rejoindre les autres. Ils avaient décidé de travailler tous ensemble, puisqu'Anna et Mérida avaient un devoir d'histoire sur un chapitre auquel elles n'avaient rien compris.

Alors qu'ils descendaient le grand escalier du hall, des éclats de voix et un rassemblement d'élèves attirèrent leur attention et leur firent accélérer le pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Elsa à Mégara, qui observait la scène depuis la rambarde.

-Il est en train de partir, la directrice est totalement furieuse ! »

En effet, madame Poppins semblait dans un état d'agacement assez prononcé. Quant au fameux « il », ils s'attendaient à voir une altercation avec un élève, mais furent tous surpris par la personne à qui elle faisait face :

« Jafar ? » murmura Jack en observant la scène.

La quasi-totalité du lycée était réunie dans le hall, ce qui donnait un air de pièce de théâtre à ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

« Jafar, reprit Poppins d'une voix stoïque, je suggère que nous continuions cette discussion dans mon bureau. Ce n'est absolument pas un lieu adéquat.

-Oh, bien entendu, vous ne souhaitez pas que vos chers élèves apprennent la vérité. Cependant, je pense qu'ils méritent d'être éclairés sur la situation, n'est-ce pas ? »

Des chuchotements se firent entendre parmi les rangs d'élèves, tandis que chacun cherchait à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Le directeur adjoint, avec un regard encore plus mauvais qu'habituellement, reprit la parole de son ton condescendant :

« Vous ne voulez pas qu'ils sachent que vos ennemis vous entourent. Que non contents de devenir de plus en plus nombreux, ils deviennent également plus forts. Et que tôt ou tard, à être bornée comme vous l'êtes, ils finiront par vous avoir !

-C'en est assez. »

Elle s'était exprimée d'une voix blanche, perdue entre la terreur et la colère.

« Si vous n'êtes pas là pour protéger mes élèves, Jafar, alors vous n'avez rien à fa…

-Vos élèves sont faibles, impuissants face à ce qui se prépare ! Vous ne pourrez pas le retenir éternellement. D'autant plus qu'il y a, d'après mes sources, des taupes parmi vos rangs. »

A ces mots, madame Poppins se mit à fulminer de rage devant l'air fier qu'affichait celui qui était auparavant son adjoint. S'il souhaitait déclencher sa colère en lui disant cela, alors il avait fait mouche.

« Désolé de vous décevoir, madame la directrice. Mais il me semble que cette fois-ci, vous vous trouviez du côté perdant. Or, je ne compte pas m'éterniser parmi une bande d'adolescents incapables de contrôler ne serait-ce que leurs propres pouvoirs. »

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une bombe sur l'assemblée. Quelques élèves se crispèrent brusquement, comme si la remarque leur était personnellement adressée. Bien entendu, Elsa faisait partie du lot. Jack tourna les yeux vers elle, et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son amie pour tenter de la rassurer.

« Vous n'insulterez pas mes élèves de la sorte.

-Est-ce une menace ?

-Une mise en garde, plutôt. »

L'homme passa une main sur son bouc, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il frappa alors sa canne contre le sol, et celle-ci se changea en un long sceptre doré à tête de serpent. A la place des yeux brillaient deux rubis aussi gros que des pièces de monnaie. Quelques élèves de seconde eurent des exclamations de surprise, et la directrice se figea en voyant ceci.

Derrière elle s'étaient réunis quelques professeurs, qui demandaient aux élèves de retourner en classe sans vraiment réussir à les détourner de cette confrontation. C'est alors qu'un éclair de lumière se répercuta contre l'escalier, faisant sursauter la plupart des gens présents.

« A TERRE ! »

La plupart des élèves s'étaient agenouillés pour éviter les attaques de Jafar. Poppins, animée par la rage, contrait ses coups d'un seul bras et rétorquait de l'autre, envoyant des sortes de champ de force. Miss Toothfairy, qui venait d'arriver à toute vitesse, tendit ses deux bras vers les élèves et créa ce qui semblait être un bouclier de protection. Désormais, ils observaient l'affrontement derrière un filtre flou, qui semblait plutôt efficace pour les protéger. Les coups se répercutaient à sa surface sans même l'endommager. Tandis que Jafar reculait jusqu'à la sortie, la directrice laissa retomber sa garde une seconde de trop, et se prit un coup dans l'épaule, ce qui l'envoya au sol.

« NON ! »

Alors que Jafar allait revenir à la charge, un des élèves prit son courage à deux mains et se rua sur lui dans le but de l'arrêter, mais celui-ci avait disparu dans un nuage de poussière avant même d'être touché.

Toothfairy, après s'être assurée que tout était bien fini, laissa son bouclier s'évaporer et se dirigea vers la directrice, qui se redressait avec difficulté, sonnée par le coup.

Elsa, Jack, Flynn et Raiponce s'étaient précipités pour rejoindre les filles et vérifier que personne n'était blessé. Harold et Astrid les rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard, totalement paniqués également.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Mérida, l'air inquiète. Comment ça se fait que Jafar soit parti... comme ça ?

-J'ai toujours su que c'était un sale type, marmonna Flynn en regardant la directrice du coin de l'œil. Qui est-ce qui a tenté de lui sauter dessus ?

-C'était Naveen, fit Harold. Je crois qu'il a sauvé notre directrice d'un très mauvais coup. »

Au bout du hall, le jeune homme était entouré de deux professeurs qui vérifiaient qu'il n'était pas blessé. Madame Poppins s'était relevée à l'aide de Toothfairy et de madame Gothel, qui la soutenait toujours pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

« Retournez tous dans vos classes dans le calme ! s'écria la directrice à l'adresse de tous les élèves. Si certains d'entre vous ont été touchés, ne bougez pas et laissez vos professeurs s'occuper de vous. Les élèves de seconde, suivez monsieur Nord et monsieur Bunnymund jusqu'au self, je vous prie. »

Les élèves des classes supérieures se jetèrent des regards éloquents : l'heure des révélations semblait arriver plus tôt que prévu pour les nouveaux arrivants.

Après s'être assuré que tout le monde était bien sain et sauf, le groupe se dirigea vers le foyer, encore brusqués par cette altercation soudaine. Jack était hors de lui :

« Il a osé l'attaquer devant tout le monde ! Il était censé travailler avec elle ! C'est vraiment qu'un…

-Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, soupira Mérida. Maintenant, il est parti, et on ne peut plus rien y faire, alors…

-Madame Poppins était totalement hors d'elle. » fit remarquer Astrid.

Elle et Harold s'étaient assis avec eux. Le jeune homme s'était énormément inquiété pour ses amis, quand bien même ils étaient dans une période assez froide. Si l'un d'eux avait été blessé, il s'en serait voulu de ne pas avoir été là à cause de simples disputes futiles.

Elsa, qui s'était isolée volontairement au bout de la table, fixait le vide d'un air soucieux.

 _« Je ne compte pas m'éterniser parmi une bande d'adolescents incapables de contrôler ne serait-ce que leurs propres pouvoirs ! »_

Ces mots résonnaient encore en elle. Ils avaient été crachés par un mépris pur. Au bout de la salle, Ariel et Vaïana discutaient à voix basse, l'air marquées elles aussi. Debout devant la fenêtre, Adam tapait du pied de façon répétitive, le front barré d'inquiétude. Au dehors, de lourds nuages gris laissaient échapper une pluie morose, reflétant l'état d'esprit de l'école toute entière.

Anna se pencha vers sa sœur et posa une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras :

« Arrête d'être autant préoccupée.

-Je ne suis pas préoccupée, répondit Elsa d'un ton neutre.

-Je t'en prie, ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! prévint Anna avec un sourire. J'ai bien vu que tu avais mal réagi à ce que Jafar disait. Tu ne dois pas t'en occuper, d'accord ? Tout le monde ici est là pour t'aider.

-Oui, tout le monde sauf le directeur adjoint qui s'en est pris à notre directrice. Imagine qu'il y en ai d'autres parmi nos professeurs qui se retournent contre elle ? »

Cette remarque laissa tout le monde pensif. Si son propre adjoint avait en effet pu rejoindre le camp adverse, alors rien n'était plus sûr au sein de Walt Works.

« Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit aussi ? demanda Raiponce. Comme quoi il y aurait des taupes parmi les élèves ?

-J'ai un peu de mal à y croire, admit Harold.

-Vu la quantité de personnes horribles que contient ce lycée, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, remarqua Mérida.

-Mais au point de donner des informations à Pitch Black et à ses alliés ? fit remarquer Jack. Ça me semble assez dur à avaler. »

Cette discussion les plongea tous dans leurs pensées, qui ne furent interrompues que par l'arrivée de miss Toothfairy sur le seuil de la porte :

« Raiponce, Vaïana, et Flynn, vous pouvez venir une minute s'il vous plaît ? La directrice doit vous parler. »

Raiponce et Flynn se jetèrent un regard d'incompréhension avant de se lever pour la suivre. Vaïana également semblait assez perplexe, mais elle les rejoignit et ils quittèrent le foyer sous les regards interrogateurs de tous les autres élèves.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur veut ? demanda Anna.

-On verra bien quand ils reviendront. Bon, on le fait ce devoir d'histoire ? »

La nuit tombait déjà lorsqu'ils quittèrent le lycée pour rentrer chez eux. Ils entraient tout doucement dans cette période de l'année où la nuit les accompagnait le matin au réveil et le soir lors de prendre le bus du retour. Alors qu'Elsa écoutait de la musique dans son coin, Anna insistait auprès de Raiponce pour lui soutirer des informations :

« Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? C'est si grave que ça ?

-Ooooh, soupira Raiponce, pour la dernière fois, NON ce n'est pas grave ! Simplement, madame Poppins nous a demandé de ne pas en parler pour le moment. Quand ce sera passé, alors on pourra vous le dire. »

Anna se renfrogna à cette réponse, mais décida de ne pas insister plus longtemps. Tout le monde était déjà à fleur de peau, ce n'était pas la peine d'ajouter de l'énervement par-dessus. Alors que Mérida et Harold quittaient le car, Jack s'arrêta auprès d'Elsa qui dut retirer ses écouteurs pour l'écouter :

« Tu veux bien que je passe te voir ce soir ? chuchota-t-il à son adresse.

-Euh, eh bien… bafouilla-t-elle, oui si tu veux. Pourquoi ?

-Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. A plus tard alors ! »

Elsa remit ses écouteurs d'un air interrogateur, et suivit son ami du regard alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. Heureusement, Anna et Raiponce n'avaient rien entendu de cet échange : si elles savaient que Jack et elles se voyaient le soir sans qu'elles ne soient au courant, elles se mettraient encore une fois à en tirer des conclusions hâtives et feraient tout pour embêter Elsa. Actuellement, elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ce qu'on l'embête sur des sentiments « soi-disant » évidents.

Cette journée l'avait énormément fatiguée, et elle décida d'aller s'allonger avec un livre pour se vider l'esprit. Elle récupéra le premier roman qui lui passa sous la main et se plongea dedans, espérant y trouver un certain réconfort. Cependant, son cerveau bouillonnait à cent à l'heure. Ses yeux relisaient sans cesse les mêmes lignes, et elle sentait qu'une migraine commençait à s'installer.

Alors qu'elle se décidait enfin à demander de l'aide à Raiponce pour qu'elle lui retire ce mal de crâne grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle entendit quelqu'un toquer contre le carreau de sa fenêtre :

« Jack ! »

Elle se précipita et ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer son ami ainsi que le froid durant un court instant.

« Bonsoir, ma belle ! »

Il descendit des airs et se posa à terre délicatement, comme si cela était tout à fait naturel pour lui. Elsa avait beau avoir l'habitude de le voir voler, elle était toujours impressionnée par cette capacité qu'il avait acquise en même temps que ses pouvoirs de neige et de glace.

« Hey ! s'exclama-t-elle. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu veuilles me voir ?

-J'ai besoin d'une raison pour venir rendre visite à une amie qui compte pour moi ?

-Jaaack ! soupira-t-elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Il la regardait de son air concerné, le front légèrement plissé sous cette inquiétude qui crevait les yeux. Il la dépassait d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres, ce qui forçait la jeune fille à lever les yeux pour croiser son regard. Alors qu'elle voulait affirmer que tout allait bien, comme à son habitude, quelque chose en elle la poussa cette fois-ci à parler de ce qui la tracassait.

« C'est… c'est Pitch Black, et tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que tout part en vrille... »

Repoussant ses cheveux platine derrière ses oreilles, elle prit place sur la banquette devant la fenêtre et fut rapidement rejointe par le jeune homme. Elle reprit la parole :

« Je sens qu'Anna ne va pas bien, et puis il y a cet éloignement avec Harold, et puis Jafar qui a attaqué madame Poppins, et puis cette chose que Raiponce et Flynn ne veulent pas nous dire… ils ont beau affirmer que ce n'est rien de grave, ça m'inquiète un peu. Et puis… les cours me stressent, aussi. »

A ces derniers mots, Jack se mit à rire doucement. Elsa lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et il s'expliqua :

« Malgré tous les problèmes de spectres ténébreux qui s'en prennent à nous et à notre lycée, tu trouves quand même le temps de t'inquiéter pour les cours alors que tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse… t'es pas croyable !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, fit-elle en rougissant. J'ai de bonnes notes, c'est vrai, mais ça ne fait pas tout ! Enfin bref, ça n'a aucune importance, tout le reste me donne envie de m'enfermer dans ma chambre et de ne plus jamais en ressortir jusqu'à ce que tout redevienne comme avant. Parfois… parfois je me dis que c'était mieux avant que tout le monde n'apprenne la vérité sur mes pouvoirs. »

Jack lui jeta un regard désolé : même s'il aurait aimé la rassurer, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi lui dire pour y parvenir. Il décida alors de faire quelque chose de tout bête, et la prit dans ses bras. D'abord surprise par ce contact, elle finit par se laisser faire et posa sa tête contre son épaule, et respira profondément, essayant de calmer ses nerfs. Le parfum du jeune homme monta jusqu'à ses narines, et malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'en profiter. Elle aurait voulu rester comme ça plus longtemps encore, mais ils furent interrompus par des notes de piano, provenant du mur de gauche :

« Raiponce a recommencé à faire du piano, expliqua Elsa. Elle se débrouille plutôt bien ! »

En effet, sa cousine jouait même extrêmement bien. Les notes parvenaient de façon fluide et délicate jusqu'à eux, et Jack eu soudain une illumination :

« Il me semble qu'on n'avait jamais terminé notre danse ?

-Notre danse ?

-A la fête de Tadashi. »

En se remémorant cet épisode, Elsa sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Le jeune homme se leva alors et lui tendit sa main dans un semblant de révérence, ce qui la fit rire :

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse, princesse ?

-Je ne sais pas danser, Jack, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Le meilleur moyen d'apprendre est de s'entraîner ! »

Elle posa une main timide dans la sienne et il l'aida à se relever, avant de poser son autre main sur sa taille. Elsa baissa les yeux, à la fois gênée par ce contact mais également étrangement heureuse. Même si elle refusait de l'admettre, les gestes et attentions délicates de Jack la flattaient. La part de peur qui vivait en elle lui criait de ne pas le laisser faire et de l'ignorer, mais une autre part d'elle-même l'incitait à s'abandonner aux sentiments qu'elle pourrait développer pour lui.

Etant bien plus petite que lui, sa tête reposait contre son torse, et elle sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Tandis qu'ils se balançaient lentement, tout semblait avoir disparu autour d'eux. Le reste n'avait plus aucune importance. Lorsque la musique cessa enfin, ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

« Merci pour cette danse, murmura-t-elle contre son épaule.

-Merci de l'avoir acceptée. »

Il se recula et lui fit un baisemain accompagné d'une révérence en riant, avant de lui dire qu'il devait s'en aller s'il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, prêt à partir, quand Elsa l'interpella une dernière fois :

« Jack !

-Hum ?

-On dansera samedi ? A la soirée d'Halloween ? J'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, et tu m'as l'air d'être un bon professeur, alors... »

Celui-ci parut surpris par la demande de la jeune fille. Il finit par acquiescer, et quitta enfin sa chambre, non sans avoir laissé un baiser sur sa joue avant de prendre son envol.

Lorsqu'elle referma la fenêtre, Elsa se sentait bien.

* * *

« Un sourire ! »

Le flash de l'appareil photo les éblouit tous, quand Jane leur annonça que c'était dans la boîte. Déguisée d'une superbe robe jaune dans un style un peu vieillot, elle s'occupait de prendre les gens en photo à l'entrée de la soirée. Jack, Elsa, Anna et Mérida en reprirent une seconde, cette fois-ci en faisant tous des grimaces, et laissèrent ensuite la place aux autres groupes. Raiponce et Flynn, qui étaient allés au cinéma juste avant, devaient les rejoindre un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Harold et Astrid, quant à eux, étaient restés un peu en retrait en voyant les regards noirs que Mérida leur adressait.

Celle-ci avait fait un effort incroyable pour son déguisement, et était vraiment magnifique dans sa robe de Wonder Woman. Bien entendu, elle avait fait en sorte de la rendre un peu plus longue, ne voulant pas « montrer ses fesses à n'importe qui ». Anna et Elsa, quant à elles, s'étaient mises d'accord pour se déguiser respectivement en Batman et en Superman, ce qui rendait plutôt bien. Anna ne cessait de se plaindre puisqu'elle s'empêtrait tout le temps dans sa cape, qu'elle avait oublié de recouper à la bonne longueur.

« Je vais m'étrangler avant la fin de la soirée ! s'exclama-t-elle en portant un côté pour ne pas marcher dessus. Et puis ce masque me fait mourir de chaud. La vie de super-héros, c'est vraiment pas pour moi ! »

Jack, enfin, s'était déguisé en pirate, à l'aide d'une vieille chemise bouffante déchirée et de grosses bottes de cuir marron. Anna lui avait fait quelques fausses cicatrices lui barrant l'œil, ce qui donnait un air féroce à son regard.

Cette fois encore, Jasmine s'était surpassée pour organiser cette soirée ! La musique retentissait dans la pièce principale, où tout le monde buvait et dansait. Certains s'étaient éloignés pour discuter tranquillement ou pour prendre une part de pizza, mais tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser. Au fond de la salle, la reine de la soirée dansait de façon mouvementée avec ses amies Mégara et Esmeralda, toutes les trois magnifiques dans leurs robes noires et brillantes de sorcières.

« Les soirées de Jasmine sont vraiment les meilleures ! s'exclama Mérida en récupérant un verre sur une table.

-M'ouais, marmonna Anna, je n'en garde pas vraiment un super bon souvenir. »

Ses amis firent une grimace au rappel de cet épisode, et Jack détendit l'ambiance en récupérant deux bouteilles de bière pour lui et Anna :

« Allez, cette fois-ci, pas de gros con pour gâcher la soirée ! »

Ils trinquèrent tous les deux et allèrent ensuite tous ensemble sur la piste de danse, leur chanson préférée passant au même instant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Elsa se mit à étouffer de chaud avec sa longue cape et s'éloigna un peu de la foule. Elle fut rejointe quelques instants plus tard par Harold, qui s'assit à côté d'elle, un gobelet vide à la main :

« J'ai tenté de trouver quelque chose sans alcool, mais je n'ai pas réussi, expliqua-t-il en criant pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique.

-On s'y est pris trop tard pour la mission Ice Tea ! répondit Elsa. Il faut qu'on essaie d'en trouver si on ne veut pas mourir déshydratés ! »

C'était leur blague récurrente à chaque soirée alcoolisée : étant les seuls à ne pas boire, ils cachaient quelques bouteilles de soda dans un endroit connus d'eux seuls, pour être sûrs d'avoir toujours quelque chose sous la main. Elsa sourit en l'entendant parler de ça.

« Où est Astrid ? demanda-t-elle.

-Elle danse avec ses amies, donc j'ai décidé de venir faire de même ! »

Elsa le regarda et il lui adressa un sourire, avant de lui tendre la main pour l'inviter à danser. Elle accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la salle, bougeant n'importe comment ou imitant les mouvements des autres.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Jack, Anna et Mérida, puis quelques instants plus tard par Flynn et Raiponce qui revenaient du cinéma : déguisés respectivement en Jack Sparrow (pour accompagner Jack) et en guerrière Vikings, leurs sourires laissaient présager qu'ils avaient passé un bon moment tous les deux.

En les voyant arriver, les jumelles et Mérida prirent leur amie à part pour qu'elle leur raconte ce 'rencard'. Elles se dirigèrent vers la terrasse, malgré la fraîcheur du soir, et s'assirent sur le muret du jardin, enfin au calme pour discuter et loin de toute cette agitation.

« Alors ? Cette soirée ? demanda Mérida, surexcitée.

-C'était vraiment cool, répondit Raiponce avec un petit sourire.

-Vraiment cool ? C'est tout ? s'exclama Anna, déçue.

-Ben, ouais ? Je vous l'avais dit les filles, ce n'était qu'une simple sortie entre deux amis qui vont au cinéma ensemble, rien de plus ! »

Ses trois amies la regardèrent d'un air pas du tout convaincu, et elle haussa les épaules en remettant ses tresses derrière son oreille. Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'être rejointes par les garçons qui les poussèrent à retourner danser. Mérida feignit d'avoir trop chaud et resta dehors quelques instants, les basses de la musique résonnant à travers la baie vitrée. Alors qu'elle retournait vers l'intérieur, elle croisa Mégara qui sortait en trombe, l'air assez soucieuse :

« Tout va bien ? demanda la rouquine, étonnée de la voir comme ça.

-Oh ! Je ne t'avais pas vue, fit-elle d'un air distrait. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien ! J'ai juste un peu trop abusé sur le nombre de verres. »

Mérida se mit à rire et repartit pour rejoindre ses amis et se déhancher sur de vieilles chansons des années 80. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'Harold était toujours là, et encore plus surprise lorsqu'il demanda à lui parler quelques minutes. D'abord réticente, elle finit par accepter lorsqu'elle vit Elsa lui dire d'y aller.

Une fois un peu à l'écart, elle croisa les bras, impatiente de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être comporté comme un con ces dernières semaines, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc. C'était vraiment pas top de ma part, et je comprends que tu te sois énervée. Mais pour être honnête, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ces derniers temps. J'ai l'impression que je ne contrôle plus tout, c'est assez effrayant pour tout te dire… »

Mérida resta perplexe face à cette révélation. Sans même y faire attention, elle réalisait qu'Harold non plus ne se sentait pas bien ces derniers temps. Elle le regarda longuement avant de soupirer, et lui répondit calmement :

« Et je m'excuse de m'être emportée contre toi et ta copine, je n'aurais pas dû… mais en ce moment j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu n'es plus avec nous, qu'on ne peut plus compter sur toi. J'ai besoin de te voir, Harold, vraiment. »

Ce n'était pas le genre de Mérida d'exprimer ses sentiments, et cela lui arracha une grimace lorsqu'elle termina sa phrase. En face d'elle, Harold fronçait les sourcils et semblait être en plein débat intérieur :

« On ne peut plus compter sur personne… murmura-t-il.

-Comment ? »

Mérida haussa un sourcil tandis qu'Harold fixait le sol d'un œil sombre, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un hurlement à l'étage. Fred coupa la musique en un instant quand Charlotte, s'empêtrant dans sa robe rose, dévala les escaliers en appelant au secours :

« Tiana s'est faite attaquée ! Elle est blessée, il faut appeler à l'aide ! »

Tout le monde se regarda d'un air effrayé : qui aurait bien pu attaquer Tiana ? Sa meilleure amie avait le visage inondé de larmes, et tomba dans les bras de Laura en sanglots. Mérida, qui se trouvait non loin des escaliers, profita de cet instant de panique pour grimper à l'étage, bientôt rejointe par Harold et Flynn.

Au milieu de la salle de bain, Tiana était allongée sur le carrelage, encore sans connaissance. A côté d'elle, Jane et Jasmine s'occupaient d'elle, l'une la mettant sur le côté et l'autre la couvrant d'une couverture. Lorsque Mérida vit son visage, elle fut sous le choc :

« Pitch Black », lâcha Flynn d'un ton furieux.

Jasmine se retourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, et hocha la tête. Elle essayait de rester calme, mais ce à quoi elle était confrontée était terrifiant : la moitié du visage de Tiana était striée de marques noires et de coupures, qui se prolongeaient également dans son cou et sans doute ailleurs également. C'est alors que les trois amis remarquèrent enfin la vitre brisée, et comprirent d'où venaient les coupures encore sanguinolentes.

Harold s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune fille tandis que les gens s'amassaient à l'extérieur de la salle de bain pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, examinant les marques sombres qui l'avaient touchée, et prit la parole :

« L'ombre qui nous a attaqué Jack et moi m'avait laissé les mêmes marques sur le ventre. C'est assez douloureux au départ, mais elles finiront par partir. Enfin… je l'espère.

-Elle va se réveiller, vous pensez ? demanda Jane, la voix tremblante.

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle est simplement sonnée je pense, supposa Jasmine comme pour se rassurer elle-même. Flynn, tu peux aller rassurer les gens et leur dire d'appeler leurs parents s'ils peuvent venir les chercher ?

-Bien sûr ma belle, j'y vais. »

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce pour transmettre ces informations, quand Tiana se mit à tousser :

« Tiana ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

-Ouuh… ma… tête. »

Alors qu'elle essayait de se redresser sur un coude, Jasmine lui conseilla de rester allongée pour le moment, et lui fit ensuite boire un peu d'eau pour qu'elle reprenne pleinement ses esprits. Cela semblait extrêmement difficile, puisque chaque mouvement de sa mâchoire tirait sa peau marquée par la magie noire.

Charlotte arriva quelques instants plus tard, et la jeune blonde se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie pour vérifier qu'elle était bien là.

«Cette semaine est vraiment une catastrophe, soupira Tiana. Aïe ! »

Lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans un miroir, Tiana faillit tourner de l'œil de nouveau : les marques étaient effrayantes. Ils passèrent un assez long moment à désinfecter ses plaies du mieux qu'ils purent, malgré les grimaces de douleur de Tiana. Une fois finie, Mérida et Harold décidèrent de descendre pour ne pas déranger la jeune fille plus que de nécessaire. Mérida la serra doucement dans ses bras avant de descendre les escaliers, encore bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait vu.

En bas, la fête était terminée. Certains étaient déjà repartis, trop apeurés pour rester. Tous les autres paraissaient inquiets, certaines personnes pleuraient tandis que d'autres encore se rongeaient les ongles d'inquiétude. Flynn, Anna, Jack, Astrid, Elsa et Raiponce se précipitèrent sur eux pour leur demander des nouvelles, tandis que tous leurs autres amis et camarades les écoutaient attentivement :

« C'est Pitch Black… une de ses ombres l'a attaquée alors qu'elle était dans la salle de bain. Elle est encore sous le choc, il ne vaut mieux pas la brusquer pour le moment, ajouta Harold un peu plus fort pour les autres.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? cracha Adam, adossé contre le mur. Qu'on va devoir se cacher de peur de se faire attaquer par cet homme abject et ses créatures ? Qu'on va devoir voir tous nos amis souffrir et se faire agresser sans rien pouvoir y faire?

-Ca veut simplement dire qu'on va devoir redoubler d'efforts pour apprendre à le combattre, répondit Jack calmement.

-Jack, fit Paula d'une voix faible, c'est bien beau de dire ça, mais… on n'a pas tous des pouvoirs magiques, tu sais. »

A cette remarque, tout le monde se mit à approuver intérieurement, et Jack baissa les yeux. Après tout, ils n'étaient qu'une bande d'adolescents impuissants. Que pourraient-ils faire face à un maître de la magie noire à la tête d'une armée cauchemardesque ?

« On n'a peut-être pas de pouvoirs, mais on est ensemble, déclara Anna dans un élan de courage. Walt Works nous apprend à nous battre, et même si on doit se faire frapper et blesser par ces ombres, on finira par s'en débarrasser si on se soutient. On forme une équipe. »

Elsa mit sa main dans celle de sa sœur pour lui indiquer son soutien, tandis que chacun cherchait le sourire réconfortant d'un ami. Même brisés, ils seraient toujours ensemble pour se battre.

* * *

Enfin terminé ce chapitre après tant de teeeemps !

Oui, nous sommes jeudi soir et pas dimanche, mais mon rythme de publication n'a plus vraiment de sens actuellement, alors… pourquoi pas ?

J'en suis plutôt fière, alors j'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à le lire. Je voulais vous remercier pour votre patience et votre soutien, vous êtes vraiment tous adorables ! Je suis heureuse de voir que certains d'entre vous attendent toujours la suite avec impatience.

Je ne sais toujours pas quand la suite sortira, alors restez à l'affut et n'oubliez pas de suivre la fanfic si vous voulez être informés de la sortie de chaque chapitre !

Je souhaiterai remercier Mayacho, Valda1, Borealys, Margaux, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, lune21523, mortseif et blue pour leurs commentaires. Vous êtes géniaux !

Bref, je vous dis à très bientôt (je l'espère) pour la suite, et vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée

- _Delenya_


	5. Chapitre 5

**DISCLAIMER :**

Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire m'appartient. Merci de ne pas plagier.

* * *

A l'extérieur, le temps était morose. Le clapotis de la pluie contre la fenêtre se mêlait à la musique, donnant un côté relaxant à cette fin d'après-midi.

« _On the outside, always looking in, will I ever be more than I've always been ? 'Cause I'm tap-tap-tapping on the glass…_ »

Ecouteurs dans les oreilles, Raiponce battait la mesure du pied en écoutant sa chanson favorite, le crayon en suspension au-dessus d'une grande feuille blanche. Pour une fois, elle avait terminé ses devoirs en avance, et elle pouvait enfin s'adonner à ce qu'elle préférait faire : dessiner. Alors qu'elle terminait l'esquisse d'un nouveau personnage, elle s'interrompit pour changer de chanson, lorsqu'elle aperçut l'écran de son téléphone s'illuminer. En dessous de l'heure était affiché le prénom de Flynn :

« _Madame Poppins m'a dit que ce serait ce soir, sois prête._ »

Raiponce coupa alors sa chanson et soupira longuement, légèrement angoissée. Elle redoutait ce moment depuis l'entretien qu'ils avaient eu après le départ de Jafar…

* * *

« Venez, je vous en prie… asseyez-vous. »

Madame Poppins se dirigea vers son bureau, encore chancelante de l'attaque qu'elle venait de subir. Elle s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil, tandis que Vaïana, Flynn et Raiponce la regardaient avec curiosité, se demandant pourquoi elle les avait convoqués.

« Bon… je ne sais pas par où commencer avec cette histoire. Ce qui vient de se passer était… »

Elle se coupa, les mots se perdant face à la rage qu'elle devait ressentir. Elle respira profondément, et les regarda tour à tour, avant de reprendre la parole :

« Jafar n'est pas parti sans raison. Non seulement Pitch Black a réussi à le rallier à sa cause, mais il m'a également dérobé quelque chose d'extrêmement important avant de fuir. Voyez-vous… je possède une magie qui fonctionne très bien d'elle-même. Je peux faire bien des choses, et ce sans aucun accessoire pour m'y assister. Mais les gens comme moi peuvent avoir des objets qui permettent de contrôler, mais également de décupler leur magie.

-Ma grand-mère m'a parlé de cela, intervint Vaïana. Elle… elle possédait un collier qu'elle disait être son porte-bonheur. Lorsqu'elle est partie… elle me l'a laissé en me disant que je n'en serais que plus forte. »

Raiponce remarqua alors le collier de perles qu'elle portait autour du coup, orné d'un gros médaillon d'un bleu irisé. La jeune fille prit le médaillon et le serra dans sa main, comme si elle comprenait enfin l'ampleur de sa signification.

« Ta grand-mère semblait être une femme bien avisée, lui sourit Madame Poppins. Je possédais un médaillon du même acabit que celui-ci…cependant, Jafar s'en est emparé, et je me retrouve bien plus faible qu'auparavant. Sans lui, je ne peux plus contrôler les sorts permanents qui protégeaient vos maisons de Pitch Black, avoua-t-elle. Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais de la sécurité de chaque élève de Walt Works. Le départ de Jafar, ainsi que le vol de ce médaillon, c'est une véritable catastrophe pour cette école…

-Madame… j'avoue ne pas comprendre notre rôle dans cette histoire, avoua Raiponce en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

-J'ai besoin de vous pour le récupérer. »

D'abord, ils ne comprirent pas vraiment. Et puis en réalisant l'ampleur de cette tâche, ils se mirent tous les trois à appréhender : comment de simples adolescents pouvaient voler un médaillon à un magicien qui avait battu à plate couture leur propre directrice ?

« Je suis consciente de la difficulté de cette tâche, mais vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir le récupérer. Il sait que je ferai tout pour retrouver mon médaillon, et il m'empêchera de l'atteindre par tous les moyens. Il est assez malin pour protéger le médaillon de mes collèges également, mais il n'aura aucun soupçon de la part de simples élèves. Si vous réussissez à vous introduire chez lui, vous pourrez le récupérer.

-Vous…vous nous demandez de cambrioler quelqu'un ? demanda Vaïana, ahurie.

-Je sais combien c'est mal de vous demander cela, mais… je n'ai aucune autre solution. C'est une mission dangereuse, très dangereuse, avoua-t-elle, mais si je ne le récupère pas… je ne serais plus apte à protéger cette école. Et alors… »

Raiponce vit alors la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait sa directrice : son visage semblait tiré par la fatigue, et ses bras étaient couverts d'hématomes dus à son combat. Pour la première fois, elle leur apparut comme une femme ayant des faiblesses, et non comme un être invincible. De plus, sa frustration de ne pouvoir agir elle-même était clairement visible.

« Pourquoi nous trois ? demanda Flynn.

-Jafar a des pouvoirs assez variés, mais il a une prédilection pour contrôler les flammes. Je me suis dit que les capacités de Vaïana seraient plus qu'utiles face à un tel personnage. Raiponce, ton pouvoir me permettrait d'avoir l'esprit plus tranquille, puisque tu es capable d'éviter des blessures inutiles. Quant à toi, Flynn… nous sommes tous les deux au courant de certain de tes… méfaits. Je me suis dit que tu pouvais mettre ta kleptomanie au service d'une bonne cause, pour une fois. »

A ces mots, Flynn avait détourné les yeux. Les filles, elles, avaient été choisies pour leurs pouvoirs. Lui n'était vu que comme un vulgaire voleur, et non pour sa personnalité ou ses capacités. Au fond, il savait qu'il méritait des reproches pour son comportement passé. Cependant, cela faisait toujours du mal d'admettre ses torts, et encore plus devant d'autres personnes.

« J'accepte, dit-il en relevant les yeux. J'irai récupérer ce médaillon.

-Et moi aussi. » ajouta Vaïana.

Raiponce ne savait quoi dire. Au fond, elle avait peur. Non pas d'être blessée ou quoi que ce soit, mais d'échouer. C'était une lourde tâche qui leur incombait, et un échec serait sans aucun doute des plus désastreux.

« J'en suis également. »

Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus le choix.

* * *

Depuis ce fameux jour, Raiponce avait attendu un signe, en vain. Madame Poppins semblait avoir oublié son médaillon, et au fond d'elle, cela l'avait soulagée. Mais visiblement, ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps avant que leur mission ne leur soit communiquée. C'était le grand jour.

Raiponce reprit son téléphone et répondit à Flynn :

« _Je le serai, promis_ »

Malgré elle, Raiponce fut prise d'un élan d'appréhension, et décida de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle respira profondément, observant les voitures passer dans la rue sous les lourds nuages gris. Assise sur la banquette, elle admira la ville en action, réfléchissant à mille et une choses.

Le front posé contre le carreau, elle finit par se lever après quelques instants, le froid s'étant faufilé jusqu'à elle. Un soupir lui échappa : elle allait devoir trouver une excuse valable pour s'éclipser ce soir. Elle allait encore devoir dire aux autres qu'elle voyait Flynn, et ses cousines allaient encore s'imaginer des choses.

Il est vrai que ces derniers temps, Raiponce sentait qu'elle et Flynn se rapprochaient. Cependant, elle ne souhaitait pas se faire de faux espoirs, d'autant que leur amitié lui tenait beaucoup à cœur. Et même si ses amis ne pensaient pas à mal, il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient quand même l'art et la manière de faire des remarques gênantes, pour elle comme pour son ami.

Lorsqu'elle descendit pour prévenir ses parents, Elsa et Anna se jetèrent un regard entendu que Raiponce préféra ignorer. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et attendit le moment fatidique où le jeune homme se pointerait à la porte d'entrée, et où ils devraient enfin faire face aux vrais dangers de Walt Works.

Ce moment ne se fit pas trop attendre, puisque deux heures plus tard, elle reçut un message de sa part sur son téléphone.

« Allez Raiponce… ça va aller », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle avait mis des baskets relativement confortables pour pouvoir courir si c'était nécessaire, ainsi que le gros sweat de l'équipe de football que Jack lui avait prêté. Celui-ci était relativement pratique puisqu'il possédait une large poche à l'avant, dans laquelle elle avait pu cacher un spray au poivre. Cela ne servirait sans doute pas à grand-chose si Jafar les prenait la main dans le sac, mais ça lui permettait au moins de partir en étant légèrement rassurée. En voyant sa tenue, Elsa avait haussé un sourcil :

« Pas très élaboré pour un rendez-vous, remarqua sa cousine.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est PAS un rendez-vous. On sort juste, c'est tout !

-M'oui, mais vous êtes deux, et vous sortez… techniquement, c'est un rendez-vous ! Tu rentres vers quelle heure ? demanda la blonde ensuite.

-Rooh, tu es ma cousine ou ma mère ? rétorqua Raiponce en riant. Je t'enverrai un message, ne t'inquiète pas. A plus tard ! »

Heureusement pour elle, elle vit que la pluie s'était arrêtée. Après avoir mis une grosse écharpe autour de son cou, avoir récupéré ses clés et dit au revoir à tout le monde, elle sortit de la maison pour rejoindre Flynn. Adossé au portail, il se mit à sourire en la voyant arriver, et lui fit la bise :

« Pas trop stressée ? demanda-t-il.

-Un peu… et toi ?

-Totalement… ça fait une semaine que je n'arrive plus à dormir en m'imaginant tout ce qui pourrait se passer. Vaïana nous attend au bout de la rue.

-Très bien, alors allon… que se passe-t-il ? »

Flynn serrait la mâchoire, hésitant à dire quelque chose. Il soupira profondément et se lança en voyant le regard interrogateur de la jeune blonde :

« Disons que… quelqu'un a rejoint l'équipe pour notre mission.

-Oh, c'est super ! Ça nous fait une aide supplémentaire ! Où est le problème ? demanda-t-elle en voyant l'expression du jeune homme.

-Disons qu'il… n'est pas dans son état habituel. »

Raiponce haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle vit Flynn prendre quelque chose dans ses mains, avant de le montrer à la jeune fille qui recula immédiatement :

« Tu te fiches de moi ?! s'exclama-t-elle, dégoutée. Ne le porte pas dans tes mains, il doit être plein de… de… de bave ! »

Entre les paumes de Flynn se trouvait une grenouille, verte et luisante, aux yeux globuleux tournés vers elle. Alors qu'elle allait reculer, la grenouille fit la chose la plus inattendue qui soit : elle se releva sur ses pattes arrière et se mit à parler :

« Ce n'est pas vraiment de la bave en fait, c'est plutôt du mucus, mais…

-ELLE… ELLE VIENT DE PARLER !

-Raiponce, euh… voici Naveen. Tu sais ? Naveen de l'équipe de basket ! Je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà…

-Attend… quoi ? Naveen est… un crapaud ?

-Hum, techniquement, je suis une grenouille, mais… »

Raiponce sursauta de nouveau lorsqu'il reprit la parole, et se mit à regretter que sa vie soit aussi dingue. Entre les pouvoirs magiques, les gros méchants qui s'en prenaient à sa directrice et les beaux gosses du lycée qui se transformaient en grenouilles, elle commençait à croire que sa vie se transformait en conte de fée, mais que les fées n'étaient pas aussi attrayantes que lorsqu'elle était enfant.

« Comment est-ce que tu… pourquoi tu es… qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? » s'écria-t-elle, dans l'incompréhension totale.

Flynn lui fit signe de ne pas parler trop fort pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et lui promit de tout raconter sur le chemin. Ils s'éloignèrent de la maison des Corona et rejoignirent Vaïana, qui les attendait en effet au bout de la rue. Les deux jeunes filles se saluèrent, et ils reprirent leur marche tandis que la grenouille-Naveen expliquait la situation à Raiponce, perché sur l'épaule de Flynn :

« Je sais que c'est… extrêmement bizarre, commença-t-il tout en la regardant. Moi-même j'ai plutôt du mal à m'y faire… surtout les mains palmées, pour tout t'avouer. Mais bref. Depuis que Jafar s'en est pris à Madame Poppins, je n'ai cessé d'avoir des sortes de picotements un peu partout. Au début, je n'avais rien. Et puis un soir, j'ai commencé à me transformer. Ca n'arrivait que la nuit, et le matin, je redevenais comme avant. J'étais une sorte de grenouille-garou, si tu préfères. Mais depuis deux jours, je ne me retransforme plus… je suis donc voué à rester une grenouille, visiblement.

-Tu en as parlé à Poppins, ou aux autres professeurs ? Qu'ont dit tes parents ? demanda Raiponce, choquée.

-Le médaillon de madame Poppins ayant été volé, elle n'a aucun moyen de me retransformer, et le remède que prépare Toothfairy ne devrait être prêt que dans quelques jours… mes parents ne sont au courant de rien, je leur ai dit que je dormais chez Flynn pour le week-end. Mais je ne pourrais pas me cacher éternellement ! Cette mission est, en quelque sorte, ma dernière chance. »

Raiponce voulut lui exprimer sa sympathie, mais elle ne savait quoi dire. Cette malédiction avait beau ne ressembler qu'à une mauvaise blague, cela n'en restait pas moins très problématique.

« Où se trouve l'appartement de Jafar, déjà ? demanda Vaïana.

-Seulement à quelques rues d'ici, répondit Flynn. On devrait bientôt y être. J'espère que vous êtes prêts !

-Bien sûr. Vous avez un plan ? »

Chacun garda le silence, et Raiponce s'arrêta alors, abasourdie :

«Attendez voir… on est en train de se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans même avoir de plan ?

-J'avais pensé… improviser sur le terrain ! avoua Flynn avec un sourire gêné. Naveen pourra monter la garde sans que l'on fasse attention à lui, et il pourra… croasser lorsqu'il verra quelque chose approcher. Quant à nous, nous devons simplement trouver le médaillon, et ficher le camp avant que Jafar ne revienne.

-Et s'il est toujours chez lui ? Si c'est juste un piège pour nous attirer là-bas ? demanda Vaïana méfiante.

-On l'assomme et se dépêche de partir. »

Raiponce croisa le regard de Vaïana et elles soupirèrent toutes les deux de concert, leur appréhension montant un peu plus à chaque instant. Enfin, Flynn leur fit signe de s'arrêter lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au coin de la rue, pas très loin du centre-ville.

« C'est cet immeuble. »

Le bâtiment en question avait tout d'un lieu tout à fait banal : chaque appartement était doté d'un balcon, et certaines fenêtres brillaient encore de lumière, montrant ainsi la présence des propriétaires : ils allaient devoir se faire discret. Ils se regardèrent tous, aucun n'osant prendre les devants. Après un long instant de silence, Naveen sauta de l'épaule de Flynn et se dirigea vers le bâtiment, l'air relativement décidé (pour une grenouille, s'entend). Les trois autres décidèrent de le suivre : plus vite ils entraient, plus vite ils en auraient fini avec cette mission.

Cependant, un premier problème apparut aux yeux de Raiponce assez rapidement :

« Comment allons-nous entrer ? On n'a pas le code pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée !

-Et je ne peux pas utiliser mes talents sur une porte comme ça, marmonna Flynn. Comment peut-on…

Un léger sifflement se fit entendre sur leur gauche. Ils se dépêchèrent de se cacher derrière les larges buissons qui bordaient le bâtiment, de peur d'être vus.

« Pfff… ce n'est qu'un homme qui promène son chien, chuchota Flynn.

-Scccht ! fit Raiponce d'un air autoritaire. Regarde. »

L'homme s'approchait du bâtiment, son golden retriever bondissant à ses pieds, et un casque vissé sur les oreilles. Une fois à la porte, il composa distraitement le code qui lui permettait d'entrer. Après un bip retentissant, la porte s'ouvrit et l'homme entra, tirant sur la laisse de son animal qui semblait attiré par quelque chose sur le côté. Une fois l'homme à l'intérieur, Vaïana se précipita vers la porte et la retint avec son pied juste avant qu'elle ne se referme, tout en restant cachée, pour être sûre de ne pas être repérée depuis l'intérieur. D'un bond, Naveen sortit du buisson où le chien s'était arrêté quelques instants auparavant.

«J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me manger, fit Naveen en revenant vers eux. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie ! »

Les autres émirent un petit rire, soulagés d'avoir le champ libre.

« Dépêchons nous d'entrer, cette porte pèse une tonne ! finit par dire Vaïana.

-Oui, allons-y. Naveen, si Jafar approche, tu fais le signal, expliqua Raiponce.

-Pas de soucis, mademoiselle ! Je serai fidèle à mon poste. Mais… ne tardez pas trop quand même, hein ? »

Flynn et les filles approuvèrent et rentrèrent enfin dans l'immeuble. Cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient plus le choix. Ils empruntèrent les escaliers et suivirent les indications de madame Poppins, qui leur avait indiqué le quatrième étage. Une fois devant la porte, Flynn demanda aux filles de monter la garde avant de sortir une vieille carte de crédit et de se pencher vers la serrure :

« Tu penses vraiment que ça va fonctionner ? demanda Raiponce, dubitative.

-Une porte, c'est une porte ! Et les portes ne résistent jamais bien longtemps à… Flynn Rider ! Ahah ! Mesdemoiselles, après vous.»

Flynn s'était relevé triomphant, la porte grande ouverte sur l'appartement de Jafar. Raiponce sortit son spray au poivre, à l'affut, tandis que Vaïana se préparait mentalement à utiliser ses pouvoirs : les risques pour qu'il se trouve dans l'appartement étaient toujours présents.

Après avoir tendu l'oreille quelques instants, ils décidèrent de se séparer pour retrouver le médaillon :

« Cherchez chaque petit recoin, chaque meuble, chaque chose qui vous paraîtrait louche, conseilla Flynn. Mais faites en sorte qu'on ne voit pas que l'on est passé par là. »

Les filles hochèrent la tête, et chacun partit dans son coin. Flynn se dirigea vers la porte de droite, qui donnait vers une chambre, tandis que Vaïana fouillait la grande bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans le salon. Raiponce, quant à elle, s'était tournée vers la cuisine.

Elle soupira longuement lorsqu'elle vit la quantité de placards qui l'attendait, mais se lança rapidement, pressée d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Elle fut secouée d'un sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose tomber par terre, suivit rapidement d'un petit « désolée ! » de la part de Vaïana. Après s'être assurée que rien n'était arrivé, Raiponce retourna à ses tiroirs de couverts et autres ustensiles, désespérée de ne rien trouver.

Alors qu'elle allait retourner dans le salon pour voir où en étaient les autres, deux bruits retinrent son attention : le croassement répétitif d'une grenouille, rapidement suivi du claquement de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Elle voulut crier, mais son instinct lui dicta de se cacher, ce qu'elle fit. Une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de paniquer, elle tendit l'oreille pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Un éclair de lumière jaillit alors lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit, comme si quelqu'un venait de tomber à terre:

 _Vaïana_ ! pensa-t-elle précipitamment.

En effet, au beau milieu du salon reposait la jeune fille, inconsciente. Fou de rage, l'homme s'abaissa pour regarder le visage de la voleuse :

« Maudite gamine… je…

-EH, JAFAR ! »

Sur le seuil de la chambre se tenait Flynn, un miroir brandi devant lui en guise de bouclier, prêt à combattre malgré la peur qui le tenaillait.

« Tient, le complice. J'espère que votre ami-grenouille se plaît de ma petite malédiction ! Pour ma part, ce fut un vrai plaisir de la lui concocter. Maintenant, j'ai bien peur que ce soit ton tour... et je ne suis pas sûr d'être aussi clément ! »

Jafar se redressa et tendit son bras vers l'avant avant de jeter une nouvelle boule de feu, qui fila droit vers Flynn. Le bouclier du jeune homme ne résista pas et se brisa sous la puissance du coup, et Flynn fut projeté vers l'arrière, le bout des doigts brûlé par la chaleur.

Le jeune homme donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour qu'elle se referme au nez de l'ancien directeur adjoint, et chercha de quoi se défendre tout en essayant d'oublier la douleur.

Lorsque Jafar entra, il était encore plus furieux qu'auparavant, et le fait que Flynn venait de lui lancer une lampe de chevet en plein visage n'arrangea pas les choses.

« Espèce de petit… je vais te… »

A l'instant où Jafar leva le bras, Flynn sut que c'était la fin. Il n'avait plus rien à portée de main, et rien pour se protéger. Il mit son bras devant son visage, se préparant à recevoir le coup fatidique… coup qui ne vint jamais. La seule chose qui lui tomba dessus, c'était Jafar lui-même, assommé par un gigantesque coup de poêle à frire. Essoufflée, Raiponce observa son ami et l'aida à se dégager et à se relever.

« Je… Waouh. Merci beaucoup, Raiponce. Tu viens de me sauver la vie. »

La jeune fille lui adressa un petit sourire, encore sous le choc par ce qui venait de se passer. Flynn récupéra la poêle qui reposait sur le lit, et à la grande surprise de la jeune fille, redonna un grand coup à l'arrière du crâne de l'homme.

« Pour être sûrs. » expliqua-t-il.

Ils retournèrent au salon, et se précipitèrent vers Vaïana :

« Est-ce qu'elle respire ? demanda le jeune homme, soudain affolé.

Raiponce récupéra un fracas du miroir au sol et le mit sous le nez de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle vit de la buée y apparaître, ils lâchèrent tous les deux un soupir de soulagement : elle était vivante.

Flynn s'adossa contre le canapé tandis que Raiponce reprenait son souffle : une fois la poussée d'adrénaline retombée, elle réalisa qu'elle était à bout. Cette mission était vraiment beaucoup trop stressante, et l'arrivée surprise de Jafar n'avait pas amélioré les choses. En fixant le sol, la jeune fille réalisa soudain quelque chose :

« Le médaillon… on ne l'a pas trouvé, murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Flynn allait lui répondre, lorsqu'un éclat bleuté attira son regard sur le sol. Dans la main de Vaïana reposait le médaillon, le couvercle bleuté brillant à cause de la lumière extérieure qui traversait la fenêtre. Retenu par une chaîne en argent, il semblait contenir quelque chose, mais ils n'osèrent cependant pas l'ouvrir. L'aura chaude et rassurante qu'il dégageait montrait cependant la force qu'il contenait.

« Elle a dû le trouver juste avant l'arrivée de Jafar, supposa Flynn. On a réussi. »

Flynn et Raiponce se regardèrent, et se mirent à sourire. Ils avaient accompli leur mission. Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder aussi près de leur ennemi, et craignant l'arrivée de renforts, ils fermèrent la porte de la chambre à clé pour être sûrs qu'il ne sorte pas de sitôt. Flynn prit Vaïana dans ses bras, toujours inconsciente, et ils quittèrent l'appartement en refermant la porte soigneusement derrière eux. Une fois sortis de l'immeuble, Raiponce récupéra en vitesse Naveen et ils accélérèrent le pas, Flynn essayant d'avancer le plus vite possible malgré le poids de la jeune fille qui reposait dans ses bras.

Après avoir traversé plusieurs rues et être sûrs qu'ils étaient hors d'atteintes, ils ralentirent le rythme et Raiponce proposa de l'aider à porter leur camarade, en la soutenant chacun sur une épaule. Naveen sautillait à leurs côtés, tout en leur expliquant comment Jafar s'était immédiatement douté de quelque chose lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu :

« J'ai commencé à croasser pour vous prévenir, mais il m'a tout de suite aperçu. Il m'a balancé une sorte de boule de lumière, comme avec Poppins, et j'ai été éjecté à je ne sais combien de mètres. Le temps que je revienne à moi, je pense qu'il était trop tard, je suis désolé…

-Ne t'excuse pas Naveen, fit Flynn, le souffle court. C'est nous qui n'aurions pas du te laisser seul.

-Et tu m'as permis de me cacher juste à temps, expliqua Raiponce. Sans toi, je ne sais pas dans quel état nous serions, à l'heure qu'il est. »

Même si elle ne vit pas son expression, Naveen fit un petit croassement qui ressemblait étrangement à une expression de joie. Après un certain nombre de minutes qui parurent interminables, ils arrivèrent enfin sur le seuil des Corona, totalement épuisés et à bout de forces. Raiponce sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et vit qu'il était déjà minuit passé.

« J'espère que mes parents et les filles sont couchés… »

Elle ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent tous les quatre. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes, et Raiponce en fut soulagé : elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter qui que ce soit à cette heure-ci, et encore moins d'expliquer pourquoi un de ses camarades de classe était une grenouille.

Flynn porta Vaïana jusqu'à la chambre de Raiponce et redescendit pour appeler Madame Poppins.

« Je pense que plus vite on lui rendra son médaillon, plus vite on sera tranquilles ! »

Après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, assis sur les marches du perron, ils virent enfin madame Poppins se pointer de la façon la plus inattendue qui soit : celle-ci était cramponnée à un parapluie noir et descendait du ciel, flottant dans les airs comme s'il ne s'était agi que d'un ascenseur.

« Bonsoir, mes chers élèves. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre. »

Raiponce se retint de tout commentaire tandis que sa directrice repliait son parapluie, les mains tremblantes. Sa faiblesse était encore palpable.

« Tenez. Il n'a pas été simple à avoir. » ajouta Flynn tout en tendant le médaillon devant lui.

La directrice le récupéra et le mit immédiatement autour de son cou, dans un soupir de satisfaction. En une seconde, son visage parut moins marqué par la fatigue, et ses gestes plus vifs.

« Je vous suis plus que redevable. Mais où est donc Vaïana ? demanda-t-elle soudain. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de mal ?

-Elle est dans ma chambre, fit Raiponce. Elle s'est évanouie lorsque Jafar lui a jeté un sort. »

A ces mots, madame Poppins ouvrit des yeux ronds : elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce que Jafar les surprenne ce soir-là. Elle s'excusa un nombre incalculable de fois, et en voyant son air contrit, Raiponce finit par oublier l'amertume qui l'avait traversé tantôt. Après avoir raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans les moindres détails, il était déjà une heure passé, et Raiponce commençait à frissonner un peu trop à son goût. La directrice le remarqua, et les poussa à aller se coucher, en les remerciant encore une nouvelle fois.

« Je vais de ce pas remettre les sorts de protection autour de vos maisons… monsieur Maldonia, si cela ne vous dérange pas de veiller une petite heure de plus, vous feriez mieux de venir avec moi. Je peux vous rendre votre forme humaine, dorénavant, mais il est préférable que nous voyagions jusque chez vous en vous gardant sous cette forme, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. »

Naveen approuva poliment et grimpa dans la main de la directrice, l'air plutôt embarrassé par cette situation. Flynn lui jeta un regard moqueur, l'air de dire : « _ça, je ne te laisserai jamais l'oublier !_ »

Une fois repartis par la voie des airs, Raiponce et Flynn se relevèrent, et ce dernier prit la parole :

«Bon, eh ben, je vais te laisser alors… tu devrais te reposer.

-Quoi ?! Tu ne comptes quand même pas rentrer à pieds à cette heure-ci, quand même ? s'exclama Raiponce.

-Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Je ne vais pas squatter chez toi alors que…

-Ce n'est même pas une question, Flynn Rider, assura Raiponce. Alors rentre dans cette maison, et ne pense même pas à négocier maintenant, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon jour ! »

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, Raiponce lui jeta un regard si mauvais qu'il préféra s'abstenir, et qu'il se dirigea vers la maison d'un air bien docile. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il était exténué, et que traverser la ville à pieds à cette heure tardive ne lui donnait pas tant envie que ça. Ils montèrent tous les deux vers la chambre de Raiponce où Vaïana dormait encore, écroulée sur la banquette qui jouxtait la fenêtre.

Alors que Raiponce se dirigeait déjà vers son lit, Flynn s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre, mal à l'aise.

Raiponce le regarda d'un air interrogatif, et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas :

« Ben, euh… ce serait pas, euh, un peu, comment dire… tu veux que je dorme par terre ? »

Malgré la fatigue, Raiponce ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Flynn rougir, et elle devait admettre qu'elle trouvait cela plutôt mignon.

« Non, gros bêta, tu ne vas pas dormir par terre ! indiqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne comptes pas me tripoter pendant mon sommeil de toute façon, si ?

-Moi ? Bien sûr que non ! Je n'oserai jamais m'abaisser à de telles choses. »

Elle lui sourit alors et s'assit au bord du lit, après avoir lâché un énorme soupir. Flynn vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le drap à côté de lui, il la retira précipitamment : la peau de sa main était encore complètement carbonisée, et il se demandait comment il allait faire pour guérir cette blessure :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?! demanda la jeune fille inquiète.

-Aïe ! Ne t'en fais, vraiment, c'est rie… Aïeuh !

-C'est rien, hein ? répéta-t-elle d'un air narquois. Fais-moi voir… aoutch… c'est vraiment pas beau du tout…

-Merci docteur, vous êtes vraiment très rassurante ! »

Elle lui assena une petite tape sur la tête, et regarda de plus près la blessure. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers Flynn, et après réflexion, lui posa une simple question :

« Tu peux garder un secret ?

-En général, pas vraiment, mais pour toi je veux bien faire un effort. »

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit alors une mèche de ses cheveux et l'enroula autour de la main de son ami, la tenant avec l'autre main pour qu'il ne bouge pas :

« Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Raip…

-Fais-moi confiance, ne bouge pas, et surtout ne hurle pas. Sinon tu dors dehors. »

D'abord déconcerté, le jeune homme finit par se soumettre, et observa la jeune fille d'un air intrigué :

 _« Fleur aux pétales d'or, répands ta magie_

 _Inverse le temps, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris_

 _Guéris les blessures, éloigne la pluie,_

 _Ce destin impur, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris,_

 _Ce qu'il m'a pris. »_

La voix cristalline de Raiponce se stoppa doucement, et sa chevelure, qui s'était teinte d'une douce lueur dorée, retrouva sa couleur blonde habituelle. Flynn, quant à lui, avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés par ce qu'il venait de voir. Sa réaction fut encore plus grande lorsqu'il retira les cheveux de sa main et qu'il ne vit plus aucune trace de sa blessure, encore là quelques instants auparavant.

« Aah…. Aah… aaah !

-Non non non ! Tais-toi, tais-toi ! chuchota Raiponce en mettant sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme pour qu'il se taise.

-Mais comment…. Comment… il y avait… et là y'a plus… comment tu as fait ça ?

-Scchhht ! Tais-toi je te dis ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde !

-C'est donc ça, ton pouvoir. C'est pour ça que madame Poppins a dit que tu éviterais des blessures inutiles. »

Raiponce le regarda avec un léger sourire et acquiesça. Elle ne montrait son pouvoir que très rarement, mais la réaction impressionnée de Flynn ne la laissait pas peu fière.

« C'est incroyable, murmura-t-il en observant sa main. Tu es incroyable. »

A ces mots, Raiponce se mit à rougir subitement, et Flynn lui-même commença à bégayer lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Après quelques instants supplémentaires d'admiration vers sa nouvelle main sans blessure, Flynn regarda son amie et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais montré avant ? Pourquoi tu caches un don pareil ? C'est… c'est incroyable !

-Parce que les gens pourraient s'en servir à mauvais escient, expliqua-t-elle. Ou pourraient essayer de s'en prendre à moi pour profiter de mon don. Les gens ne sont pas toujours dotés de bonnes intentions, malheureusement…

-Oh… quelqu'un l'a déjà fait, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il en voyant son expression soucieuse.

Raiponce récupéra ses longs cheveux blonds et les rassembla sur son épaule droite pour en dégager une courte mèche, entièrement brune. Elle expliqua que quelqu'un avait tenté de couper ses cheveux lorsqu'elle était enfant pour s'emparer de son pouvoir.

« C'est un don très précieux, qu'il faut absolument protéger. Une fois coupés… ils perdent leur magie. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre cela, même si cela m'oblige à le cacher aux autres. Lorsque Tiana a été blessée par l'ombre… j'ai voulu la soigner, mais ma peur a pris le dessus. Et si quelqu'un en parlait à d'autres personnes ? Ou si on essayait à nouveau de me voler ce don ? »

Flynn lui jeta un regard de compassion : elle qui était toujours souriante et pleine d'entrain, il était heureux de la voir baisser ses barrières devant lui, pour lui montrer une nouvelle part de sa vie.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, fit-il en regardant devant lui. Un homme sage a dit un jour : un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités ! »

Raiponce se mit à rire en entendant cela, et le poussa d'un coup d'épaule. Un bâillement la rappela brutalement à l'ordre, et après avoir dit bonne nuit à son ami, elle s'allongea sur son lit, toute habillée. Flynn s'allongea à côté d'elle, au-dessus des draps, n'osant trop se coller à la jeune fille. Et alors qu'ils allaient tous les deux s'endormir, il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, avant de se tourner dans l'autre sens.

Après une si dure journée, ce fut plutôt agréable pour Raiponce de s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Et voilà ! Après tout ce temps, le chapitre 5 est là.

Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié avant. Entre le travail et les moments où je n'avais aucune envie d'écrire (croyez-moi, ce n'est pas agréable à vivre), j'ai un peu pris mon temps pour le sortir, mais je souhaitais vous publier un chapitre avant la fin de l'année, et c'est chose faite !

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Donnez-moi vos avis dans les reviews !

Je voudrais remercier Valda1, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Mayacho, lune21523, Night Bloody et blue pour leurs commentaires. A force, je finis par écrire vos pseudos sans même y réfléchir, et vous voir dans les reviews de chaque chapitre me fait toujours énormément plaisir ! Merci également à laurence89 et Joachim Siau pour avoir favorisé/suivi cette saison 2 de Walt works. Je termine en remerciant tous les lecteurs silencieux, que je ne vois peut-être pas dans les commentaires mais que je vois dans les statistiques ! Merci merci merci ! 3

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël, et que votre réveillon se passera tout aussi bien. Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année !

A l'année prochaine (blague à bannir, on est d'accord) pour encore plus de Walt Works !

- _Delenya_


	6. Chapitre 6

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire m'appartient, merci de ne pas plagier !

* * *

Le brouhaha retentissait dans les couloirs de Walt Works, chaque élève retrouvant ses amis pour une nouvelle journée de cours, aussi banale que toutes les autres. Cependant, rien n'était banal, au sein de cette école. En haut des escaliers du grand hall principal, on pouvait voir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, épiant au-dessus de la rambarde à la recherche de quelqu'un. Tenant son sac en bandoulière contre elle, le cœur de Raiponce battait la chamade tandis qu'elle se préparait à ce qu'elle allait faire.

Après quelques instants, elle repéra enfin la personne qu'elle cherchait, et dévala les escaliers pour la rejoindre, sa chevelure flottant derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant Tiana, elle retint un frisson devant son visage encore grignoté par les ombres depuis son attaque :

« Tient, Raiponce ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. Tu vas bien ?

-Très bien, répondit-elle. Il faut que je te parle de toute urgence. »

Surprise par cette déclaration, Tiana la suivit sans poser de questions jusqu'à un coin reculé de la cour extérieure. A cette heure matinale, personne n'était encore sorti. Raiponce inspira profondément, et lorsque sa camarade lui demanda une nouvelle fois quel était le problème, elle décida de se lancer, ayant peur de se dégonfler en attendant encore une seconde de plus :

« Je peux peut-être réussir à soigner ton visage grâce à mes pouvoirs, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc. Ça peut paraître dingue comme ça, mais je pense pouvoir y arriver si tu me fais confiance, et si tu me promets de n'en parler à personne pour le moment.

-Attends attends attends… quoi ? Quels pouvoirs ? demanda Tiana en haussant un sourcil. Et madame Poppins elle-même n'a pas réussi à retirer ces ombres, le pouvoir de Pitch Black est trop sombre… seule une magie très pure pourrait y arriver, d'après elle.

-Une chance que mon pouvoir me vienne du soleil, dans ce cas, fit la jeune blonde avec un sourire. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir soigné le soir d'Halloween, et j'aimerai me racheter. Tu peux me faire confiance ? »

Après un instant de réflexion, Tiana hocha la tête de façon affirmative, et Raiponce eut un soupir de soulagement. Pour la première fois, elle allait enfin pouvoir utiliser son pouvoir librement et sans peur.

* * *

« Vous avez vu Tiana aujourd'hui ? demanda Elsa à table. Elle rayonnait ! Je suis contente qu'elle se soit remise de ses blessures.

-C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, confirma Jack en avalant une cuillère de purée. Ch'était vraiment pas beau à voir ! »

Par-dessus la table, Flynn jeta un regard équivoque à Raiponce, qui haussa les épaules mine de rien, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Leur échange passa inaperçu, mais Flynn fut fier de voir que ses paroles avaient eu un effet positif sur son amie, l'autre soir.

De son côté, Mérida bougonnait à propos de sa journée « aussi nulle que sa vie », jetant des petits pois dans le verre d'Anna pour s'occuper. Cette dernière mangeait distraitement, fourchette dans une main, fiche de révision dans l'autre : le devoir de mathématiques qui l'attendait ne la rassurait pas du tout, et elle espérait intérieurement que ces révisions de dernière minute lui sauveraient la mise. A l'autre bout de la cantine, Harold et Astrid mangeaient en tête-à-tête, comme presque tous les jours.

Bien que les relations du jeune homme avec ses amis se soient légèrement améliorées, la distance était encore visible entre le couple et le reste du groupe. Astrid, intérieurement, s'en satisfaisait plutôt bien, puisqu'elle pouvait profiter de son petit ami autant qu'elle le souhaitait :

« Je voulais faire les magasins samedi pour me trouver de nouvelles baskets, et peut-être un sac. Je pense qu'on ne rentrera pas trop tard, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Euh, eh bien… je comptais sortir un peu avec Krokmou, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas volé avec lui, fit Harold en remuant sa fourchette dans sa purée.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Astrid, les sourcils froncés. Il ne fait pas vraiment beau, et puis vous avez déjà volés ensemble le week-end dernier ! »

Harold releva les yeux et haussa un sourcil :

« Oui, et nous sommes déjà sortis hier ? rétorqua-t-il. Krokmou est tout seul à la maison, et si je demande de nouveau à Mérida de s'en occuper… tu as bien vu comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois. Et elle a raison, c'est mon amie, et pas ma baby-sitter.

-Justement, puisque c'est ton amie, elle pourrait bien te rendre ce service, non ? Ce n'est pas à toi de tout faire ! Et puis imagine qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit… ça reste un dragon !

-Attends, attend, l'arrêta Harold les sourcils froncés, qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? Que Krokmou pourrait me blesser ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives en ce moment, Astrid ? Tu agis super bizarrement.

-Bien sûr, c'est moi qui agis bizarrement en ce moment, lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, laisse tomber, j'irai avec Paula et Clochette. Et par rapport à Krokmou, eh bien… une chute ou quoi que ce soit pourrait être vraiment dangereuse. Imagine simplement qu'il se retourne contre toi, ou que… »

A ces mots, Harold jeta sa fourchette dans son assiette avant de se lever, et de quitter la table. Astrid, abasourdie, le regarda partir avec un air totalement incompréhensif, qui laissa rapidement place à une expression de colère. Ayant observé la scène depuis l'autre bout du self, les autres eurent le souffle coupé : il était extrêmement rare de voir Harold énervé, même en ce moment, et le voir partir ainsi était pour le moins étrange.

« Bon, c'est une mission pour moi, fit Jack en quittant la table. Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure ! »

Lorsqu'il rejoignit son meilleur ami à l'extérieur, ce dernier fulminait, shootant dans les cailloux qui bordaient les allées du lycée. Jack s'adossa contre le mur, observant Harold les bras croisés, en attendant que celui-ci se confie de lui-même. Le jeune brun, au départ, ne voulut rien dire. A quoi bon ? Le monde entier semblait se liguer contre lui, ces derniers temps. Mais après réflexion, il soupira longuement en réalisant que son meilleur ami lui manquait réellement, lui ainsi que tous les autres :

« Je crois que je suis en train de péter un boulon, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Jack.

-Oui, c'est bien ce qui me semblait, confirma l'autre avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Allez, arrête de maltraiter ces cailloux et raconte. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas entre Astrid et toi ? »

Harold s'adossa également contre le mur, le regard fixé vers le sol, et expliqua à Jack tout ce qui le tracassait : Astrid, avec ses crises de jalousie et sa méfiance grandissante vis-à-vis de Krokmou, la distance entre lui et ses amis, et particulièrement Mérida, et enfin, la forte impression qu'une ombre tentait de prendre le contrôle de sa tête.

« Je suis… tout le temps en colère, déclara Harold. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose tente de s'insinuer dans ma tête, sans réussir à savoir ce qu'elle veut de moi. Et puis… mes cauchemars sur ma mère sont revenus.

-Aïe… tu as une idée de la provenance de cette chose? demanda Jack, inquiet.

-Bien sûr, fit-il avec un soupir entendu. Mais si Pitch Black peut s'infiltrer en nous ainsi, alors les choses deviennent vraiment de pire en pire.

-Tu penses que c'est lui ?

-Je n'en sais rien… si c'était lui, pourquoi essaierait-il de s'insinuer dans MA tête ? Après tout, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs ou de force surhumaine, pourquoi chercherait-il à me contrôler ?

-Tu n'as pas de pouvoirs, mais tu possèdes autre chose qu'il pourrait convoiter. Je pense qu'il n'est pas le genre de personne à cracher sur la présence d'un dragon dans ses rangs. », ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Harold observa son meilleur ami : l'idée semblait logique, un dragon au service de Pitch Black et ses ombres serait une arme de premier choix. Mais comment ce dernier aurait-il pu être au courant de l'existence de Krokmou ? Les sorts de madame Poppins étaient-ils si efficaces que ça ?

Jack sentit l'inquiétude grandir dans l'esprit d'Harold, et s'empressa de le rassurer :

« Même s'il était au courant de son existence, il ne pourrait rien faire. Ta maison est très bien protégée, rappelle-toi de cet été.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison… il va falloir que je fasse plus attention lors de nos promenades. Le sort d'invisibilité fonctionne bien, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre, fit-il remarquer, le front plissé d'anxiété. Surtout pas aux mains de ce fou furieux. »

Jack approuva, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Il sentait la détresse de son meilleur ami. Habituellement, celui-ci était toujours souriant, et ce malgré les problèmes. En le regardant attentivement, il vit ses yeux cernés de noir et ses traits froncés par l'inquiétude, et se mit à regretter de ne pas être présent pour lui dans cette mauvaise période. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Harold tout en essayant de le tranquilliser :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera là pour t'aider, peu importe ce qu'il arrivera. »

Harold leva les yeux vers Jack et lui adressa un sourire, heureux d'avoir son soutien malgré les tensions accumulées durant ces dernières semaines.

« Je suis content que tu sois là, avoua Harold les yeux baissés. Mais j'ai bien peur que les filles ne soient pas forcément de cet avis… »

En voyant Jasmine passer devant eux pour aller en cours, Harold se souvint qu'il avait une heure d'histoire et décida de la suivre pour rejoindre le reste de sa classe. Une fois assis à côté de sa petite amie lors de l'ennuyeux cours de monsieur Fredricksen, il décida de s'excuser auprès d'elle pour ce mouvement d'humeur passager.

Bien qu'Astrid était encore agacée par le comportement d'Harold, elle lui assura que ce n'était rien, et agit comme de rien n'était pendant tout le reste de l'heure.

A la sonnerie, Fredricksen leur rappela qu'ils devraient passer sur leurs exposés la semaine prochaine, ce qui fit soupirer longuement le jeune homme : ce devoir lui était complètement sorti de la tête ! De plus, il devait le faire en compagnie d'Adam et Kristoff, qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que ça, mais surtout de Mérida, qui continuait encore aujourd'hui de l'ignorer pour oublier son envie de le tuer.

Le brun décida tout de même d'aller les voir tous les trois pour qu'ils viennent travailler chez lui le dimanche après-midi, ce qu'ils acceptèrent tous (non sans un certain agacement de la part de Mérida). Harold remarqua son visage fermé lorsqu'il lui parla, ce qui contribua encore plus à son mal-être. Il aimerait que la situation s'améliore entre eux deux, mais ne savait pas comment faire. Il n'était déjà pas facile d'approcher une Mérida en colère, mais son cerveau embrouillé n'aidait sûrement pas à cette tâche.

Après une dernière heure insupportablement longue, Harold embrassa Astrid pour lui dire au revoir, avant de se diriger vers le gymnase pour son entraînement d'escalade. Cela lui permettrait peut-être de se vider la tête, ce dont il avait grandement besoin. Une fois en tenue, il salua Bunnymund et rejoignit le groupe, composé de Kida, Kristoff, Tarzan, et d'autres élèves de seconde et de terminale qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Ils n'étaient qu'une douzaine, et puisque le tir à l'arc se faisait à l'extérieur avec le beau temps, cela évitait à Harold de supporter le bruit causé par les autres. Il fut content de se mettre à grimper sans avoir à penser à quoi que ce soit, mise à part à où placer ses pieds et ses mains pour ne pas glisser.

Mais tandis qu'il continuait son ascension, il ressentit soudain un violent mal de crâne, comme si on lui donnait des coups de marteau dans le cerveau. Il s'agrippa à la paroi pour ne pas lâcher prise et s'arrêta au beau milieu du mur d'escalade, ce qui fut remarqué par son professeur :

« Haddock ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Interpella Bunnymund depuis le sol.

-Je ne… il est…

\- Petit, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu marmonnes ! Essaie de descendre lentement si tu ne te sens pas bien, fais bien attenti… HAROLD ! »

Avant que Bunnymund n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Harold avait lâché et s'était écrasé contre les matelas dans un bruit sourd, inconscient. Tous les élèves descendirent prudemment pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé, tandis que leur professeur examinait son pouls ainsi que son dos et sa nuque, pour vérifier rapidement s'il n'avait aucune blessure grave. Au même instant, Harold rouvrit les yeux, complètement dans les vapes, avec tout le groupe réunit autour de lui :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? marmonna-t-il en se massant le crâne.

-Toi, mon garçon, tu vas filer à l'infirmerie illico presto, recommanda Bunnymund le front plissé d'inquiétude. Tu n'as mal nulle part ? Tu te sens comment ? Tu penses réussir à te lever ?

-Je pense, oui. »

Après quelques instants d'hésitation où Harold dut s'appuyer sur Kristoff pour ne pas tomber, le professeur de sport demanda à ce dernier de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il voulut aider le jeune homme en le soutenant sur son épaule, mais Harold refusa, lui assurant qu'il pouvait marcher.

Une fois dehors, Harold fut soulagé de sentir de l'air frais sur son visage.

« Tu nous as fait sacrément peur, déclara Kristoff sur le chemin. J'ai cru que tu allais te briser quelque chose, tu es tombé comme une masse !

-Ça doit sûrement être la fatigue, fit Harold en haussant les épaules. Mais ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour arriver, c'est… argh ! »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, de nouveau assailli par cette douleur fulgurante. Kristoff vint pour le soutenir, ce dont Harold fut finalement reconnaissant. Après une petite pause, ils reprirent leur route vers l'infirmerie, mais furent stoppés un peu avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment par Mérida et Anna, qui arrivèrent essoufflées vers eux :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Anna paniquée.

Kristoff expliqua l'histoire aux deux jeunes filles assez rapidement, avant d'indiquer qu'il devait l'emmener jusqu'à l'infirmerie :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, l'interrompit Mérida, on va prendre le relai.

-Vous êtes sûres les filles ? C'est pas contre toi Harold, mais t'es pas tout léger non plus, ajouta Kristoff avec un sourire gêné.

-On a des biceps d'acier, fit remarquer Anna en récupérant un bras d'Harold. On va gérer ! »

Après s'être assuré qu'Harold était entre de bonnes mains, Kristoff lui adressa une petite claque encourageante dans le dos avant de repartir en petites foulées vers le gymnase, laissant les trois amis ensemble.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais Harold ? demanda Mérida avec un ton de mère qui observe son enfant en pleine crise d'adolescence.

-Rien de grave, je pouvais me débrouiller tout seul… »

Mérida jeta un regard à Anna qui leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'ils atteignaient enfin la porte tant attendue de l'infirmerie : Kristoff n'avait pas menti, Harold pesait son poids. Lorsque l'infirmière les vit arriver avec un adolescent d'un mètre quatre-vingt chancelant sur ses jambes, celle-ci se précipita vers eux d'un air affolé comme si ce dernier était agonisant et venait de perdre une jambe.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? Installez-le sur le petit lit de la chambre d'à côté ! Oh mon pauvre garçon, tu as l'air totalement à bout de forces ! »

Madame Samovar, courant d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce pour apporter tantôt un carré de sucre, tantôt une compresse imbibée d'eau, réussit à décocher un sourire à Harold par l'ardeur qu'elle mettait pour tenter de l'aider. Avec son visage rondouillard et ses cheveux grisonnants, cette femme inspirait confiance à tout le monde, et pouvait faire accepter n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Harold finit néanmoins par lui dire que tout allait bien, et qu'il avait simplement besoin d'un peu de repos :

« Très bien mon petit, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai juste à côté ! Je vous laisse le surveiller les filles, mais ne le dérangez pas ! »

Elle repartit dans la pièce d'à côté et ferma la porte délicatement, et les filles s'assirent des deux côtés d'Harold. Elles le fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, et ils soupirèrent à l'unisson, ce qui les fit rire.

« Tu es vraiment un énorme boulet, déclara Anna, toujours en rigolant.

-Rappelle-moi qui nous a fait la plus belle chute l'an dernier à l'escalade ? fit Harold en haussant un sourcil.

-Si je me souviens bien, cette personne portait le nom d'Anna Arendelle. Je me trompe ? » fit Mérida en souriant.

Anna soupira et donna un coup d'oreiller à sa meilleure amie en riant, tout en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas se faire virer par l'infirmière. Harold s'installa plus confortablement contre le coussin, et les filles virent alors l'étendue des dégâts : ses yeux étaient injectés de sang à cause de la fatigue, pochés de noir et gonflés. Son malaise lui avait laissé la peau très pâle d'un malade, et ses deux mains tremblaient de façon incontrôlable, sans même qu'il n'ait l'air de s'en rendre compte.

« Bon… qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Haddock ? »

Mérida avait ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui, sourcils froncés, comme si elle tentait de lire ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. En croisant son regard, Harold réalisa à quel point la situation était ridicule. Voilà des semaines qu'ils s'évitaient tous les deux, sans même avoir de raison valable pour le faire. Il tourna ensuite le regard vers Anna, avec qui il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir parlé depuis des semaines. Sans doute était-ce le cas. Harold se sentait stupide d'avoir abandonné ses amis pour sa petite amie, surtout maintenant que tous s'étaient éloignés de lui. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de rire, sans doute nerveusement, et fut rejoint quelques secondes après par les deux filles.

« Je suis le roi de cons, hein ? demanda Harold après s'être calmé.

-Je ne serai pas allée jusque-là, mais on s'en approche, confirma Anna avec un sourire. Explique-nous.

-Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai juste fait un petit malaise à cause de la fatigue, rien de gr…

-Non, c'est pas ça qu'on te demande abruti, demanda Mérida. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas en ce moment ? Dans ta vie ? C'est Astrid, c'est nous ? »

Le jeune homme posa sa tête contre le mur et regarda le plafond, ne sachant par où commencer. Il finit par se lancer, et parla de tout : ses cauchemars à propos de sa mère qui revenaient de plus en plus fréquemment, ses insomnies, ses disputes avec Astrid et la jalousie grandissante de cette dernière, cette présence dans sa tête qui ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter… au moment où il allait parler de ses craintes par rapport à Krokmou, la porte donnant sur le couloir s'ouvrit et laissa place à Raiponce, Jack et Elsa, qui venaient de sortir de cours. Tous les trois s'assirent avec les autres sur le matelas, ce qui commençait à laisser très peu de place pour le jeune homme, qui se recroquevilla dans son coin.

« Tu vas mieux ? demanda Elsa en passant sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température. Tu as l'air exténué.

-Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, lâcha Harold avec un sourire gêné.

-Pfeuuh ! Je vais bien, je fais des malaises et je m'énerve alors que je suis habituellement une crème, mais je vais bien ! fit Jack avec une tentative ratée d'imiter la voix de son meilleur ami. Pas à nous, Haddock, pas à nous ! »

Ce dernier donna un coup dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami, et réexpliqua tout ceci pour Elsa et Raiponce, lorsqu'il en arriva de nouveau au danger qui entourait Krokmou :

« Tu crois vraiment que Pitch Black veut s'en emparer ? demanda Raiponce les sourcils froncés.

-Je n'en sais rien… je commence à me faire de plus en plus de soucis. Ça me semble tout à fait plausible, et si ça devait arriver, je ne pense pas être dans la capacité de l'arrêter, souffla Harold. Sans Krokmou, eh bien… je ne suis qu'un bon à rien face à ces ombres.

-Mais tu en as déjà tué une, pas vrai ? Pendant vos vacances avec Jack ? remarqua Elsa.

-On n'a pu s'en débarrasser que parce que Jack l'avait touchée avec de la glace, expliqua-t-il. Je ne pense pas pouvoir les combattre à main nue.

-En effet, ça pose problème… il faudrait demander de l'aide à madame Poppins, ou aux professeurs de défense, proposa Jack. Peut-être existe-t-il un autre moyen de les détruire. Ce serait plutôt bien, étant donné que le nombre de personnes pouvant contrôler la glace se limite à Elsa et moi.

-Et je pense qu'on aura besoin de bien plus de monde pour détruire Pitch et ses ombres, fit remarquer Harold. On a au moins la chance d'être amis avec les deux personnes pouvant s'en débarrasser, c'est un plus pour nous !

-Chouette, notre espérance de vie vient brutalement d'augmenter à l'âge de vingt-six ans ! » fit Mérida en riant.

Ils se mirent tous à rire discrètement, et restèrent là à discuter tous ensemble, en attendant d'être rappelés par la sonnerie.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire aussi, lança Raiponce après un instant.

-T'as couché avec Flynn ? demanda Mérida en écarquillant les yeux.

-Attends, quoi ? Non ! Andouille ! s'exclama la jeune fille, dont les joues étaient devenues cramoisies. Ça n'a rien à voir ! Enfin, ça concerne aussi Flynn, mais pas à ce niveau-là. »

Elle leur raconta alors leur mission avec Vaïana, le combat contre Jafar, la discussion et la nuit avec Flynn (ce qu'ils s'empressèrent tous de voir comme un signe de leur affection réciproque), puis enfin comment elle avait décidé de guérir Tiana malgré ses peurs de révéler ses pouvoirs. Elsa prit sa cousine dans ses bras, et ils la félicitèrent tous pour son courage :

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose… j'aurais dû le faire bien avant ! dit-elle d'un air modeste. Mais ça m'a soulagé de lui en faire part, et de la libérer de cette souffrance. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe de compréhension, puis Harold reprit la parole après un long soupir :

« Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir agi comme un abruti ces derniers temps. J'aurais dû vous parler de tout ça, au lieu de rester enfermé avec Astrid. D'ailleurs je me suis disputé avec elle, maintenant… j'ai l'impression que tout part en vrille autour de moi, et que tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter comme ça, je m'excuse.

-Excuse toi encore une seule fois, et je te fais manger ta compresse, s'empressa d'ajouter Mérida. T'es notre meilleur ami, tu le sais… même quand tu agis comme un con, on ne peut pas t'en vouloir indéfiniment!

-Il faut dire que je suis totalement irrésistible, ajouta Harold avec un sourire.

-Ca y est, il reprend la confiance ! s'exclama Elsa en riant.

-Si ça continue comme ça, on va tous se faire un câlin en disant « amis pour la vie ! » avec des rires niais comme dans les séries Disney Channel, et je dois vous dire que je ne suis psychologiquement pas prêt à vivre une scène pareille. » fit Jack en faisant semblant d'avoir des hauts le cœur.

Ils se mirent donc tous d'accord et lui firent un énorme câlin dont il essaya de s'échapper tant bien que mal, à grand renfort de cris et de grognements. Alertée par tant de mouvements et de bruit, madame Samovar passa la tête quelques secondes plus tard et fut scandalisée de voir autant de monde autour de son patient, aussi décida-t-elle de tous les mettre à la porte. Elle laissa cependant Elsa rester avec Harold, puisqu'elle était visiblement la plus calme du groupe.

Assise à côté de son meilleur ami, elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant, et Harold lui prit la main dans une recherche de soutien.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais mal ? demanda la jeune fille, concernée.

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il après une longue hésitation. J'ai vraiment l'impression que je n'étais pas moi-même ces derniers temps. Même ce midi avec Astrid… je me suis emporté sans le vouloir. »

La jeune blonde hocha la tête, avant de dire qu'Astrid était justement venue lui parler pendant la pause du midi :

« Elle était inquiète à ton propos : elle nous a dit que tu étais bizarre, que tu semblais tout le temps en colère ou fatigué. Qu'elle réalisait que tu avais besoin de nous autant que d'elle, même si elle a avoué que ça lui faisait du mal de l'admettre. Je pense qu'elle n'est pas du genre à parler ouvertement des problèmes lorsqu'il y en a, elle ne savait pas comment agir.

-Oui, elle a plutôt tendance à faire comme si de rien n'était… j'aimerai qu'elle réussisse à me faire confiance pour m'en parler, fit-il en soupirant. Je l'aime tellement, si tu savais… »

Elsa sourit en entendant cela, et le rassura en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à la sonnerie, puis ils quittèrent l'infirmerie pour rejoindre les autres, qui attendaient au bout du couloir.

« Bon, du coup, rendez-vous samedi ! s'exclama Mérida avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Attends voir, qu'est-ce qu'il y a samedi rappelle-moi ? » fit Harold en réfléchissant.

Mérida lui jeta un regard consterné, avant de préciser qu'ils seraient le 26 novembre. Autrement dit, le jour de son anniversaire. Harold se répandit en excuses sous le regard amusé des autres, Mérida faisant semblant d'être vexée comme un pou. Sans doute l'était-elle vraiment, d'ailleurs. Harold promit qu'il serait là pour la soirée d'anniversaire, mais également qu'il l'emmènerait au centre commercial pour qu'elle se choisisse un cadeau, puisque cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers leur bus en riant, Harold fut soulagé de retrouver enfin ça : être avec sa bande d'amis, rire avec eux pour un rien, il se demandait même comment il avait pu passer à côté de ça ces dernières semaines. Une fois assis dans le car à côté de Jack, lorsque son mal de crâne revint, il essaya de l'ignorer de toutes ses forces, et celui-ci finit par partir. Comme si la force qui tentait d'entrer dans son crâne avait été rejetée par ce regain de confiance. Cette nuit-là, Harold se coucha presque sereinement, et il réussit enfin à passer une nouvelle nuit sans cauchemars.

* * *

La sonnerie retentit bruyamment, et les chaises grincèrent contre le parquet irrégulier de la salle de classe, tandis qu'une trentaine d'élèves se dirigeaient précipitamment vers la cour de récréation. La petite fille, assise au premier rang, se leva délicatement tout en gardant sa jupe bien plissée, et remit sa chaise en place, avant de sortir également de la salle sous le regard scrutateur de son professeur.

Assise sur un banc de la cour, un livre à la main, elle restait silencieuse, croquant par moment dans sa pomme d'un air ennuyé. Elle n'aimait pas les récréations : ces moments lui rappelaient inexorablement sa solitude. Du haut de ses neuf ans, elle n'avait aucun ami. Souvent, les autres enfants la trouvaient étrange, et lorsqu'elle essayait de jouer avec eux, ils lui tiraient les cheveux ou la traitaient de sorcière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte en pleurant.

Elle n'était effectivement pas une enfant comme les autres. Il lui était arrivé à plusieurs reprises de faire des choses inhabituelles… des choses ressemblant à de la magie. Elle essayait de cacher cette particularité aux autres, mais elle ne parvenait pas toujours à le contrôler, et depuis l'incident de la cantine, tout le monde semblait bien décidé à l'exclure et à lui faire comprendre quel monstre elle était.

Cependant, assise sur son muret les jambes ballantes dans le vide, elle remarqua que quelqu'un s'intéressait à elle, sans la regarder comme une dégénérée : au bout de la cour, derrière un arbre, se trouvait un petit garçon qui l'observait. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de suie, un long nez fin et de petits yeux brillants qui surmontaient un corps frêle. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il se cacha de nouveau derrière l'arbre, espérant sans doute ne pas avoir été remarqué.

La petite fille sourit, et continua de manger sa pomme tranquillement, les yeux baissés vers le sol couvert de dessins à la craie. Cependant, quelques instants plus tard, elle vit poindre deux pieds sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle vit son admirateur à quelques centimètres d'elle, l'observant maintenant franchement de ses petits yeux perçants :

« Tu as un bout de pomme juste là. » fit-il en pointant le menton de la jeune fille d'un index poisseux.

Celle-ci, mise mal à l'aise par cette remarque, s'essuya la bouche précipitamment et détourna les yeux. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un vienne lui parler, et cet élève qui n'était arrivé qu'il y a deux semaines l'intriguait au plus haut point.

« Tu sais, moi non plus je n'ai pas d'amis, continua-t-il tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, balançant ses jambes sur le même rythme qu'elle. On a qu'à rester tous les deux, hein ? »

La fillette ouvrit de grands yeux, et observa son nouveau compagnon. Il avait une marque rouge sur la joue, comme s'il avait reçu un coup récemment. D'abord réticente, elle secoua lentement la tête tout en essayant d'esquisser un sourire.

Le garçonnet se mit à sourire quant à lui très franchement, et lui tendit la main :

« Je m'appelle Heinrich ! Heinrich Black ! Et toi? »

Elle posa son trognon de pomme sur le muret et essuya sa main sur sa jupe avant de la lui tendre également :

« Poppins. Mary Poppins. »

* * *

AH ! On me dit dans l'oreillette que je n'avais pas publié de chapitre depuis… DECEMBRE ?! J'avais déjà mis du temps à écrire un chapitre, mais je pense que là, on a battu des records ! Quoi qu'il en soit : Walt Works est de retour ! (et Delenya aussi, du coup)

Pour me faire pardonner, je me dois de vous tenir au courant de ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas écrire : j'ai le plaisir et la fierté de vous annoncer que j'ai eu mon bac S avec mention très bien, et que j'ai été prise dans une école de cinéma d'animation pour l'an prochain ! Comme quoi, mon amour pour les films d'animation ne s'arrête pas à cette fanfiction. Je vous invite d'ailleurs à me suivre sur Instagram à delenya_art pour suivre mon évolution et me soutenir au niveau de mes créations !

J'espère trouver le temps d'écrire pendant ces vacances. Ce chapitre m'a pris beaucoup de temps, j'ai eu des baisses de motivation, très peu de temps à cause de mes épreuves et de mes révisions, mais me remettre dans cette histoire ces trois derniers jours m'a rappelé à quel point je tenais à ce projet : comme je vous l'ai toujours dit, je ne laisserai pas tomber Walt Works !

En tout cas, merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires, même après des mois sans nouvelles. J'ai perdu le compte des remerciements, donc pour cette fois, je vous fais un merci collectif, à tous ceux qui ont commenté, aimé, suivi, ou même ceux qui ont simplement lus et apprécié cette histoire sans laisser de trace écrite : merci merci merci !

Je vous dis à très bientôt je l'espère pour la suite, qui promet d'être beaucoup (beaucoup) plus mouvementée !

Bonne journée/soirée,

- _Delenya_


	7. Chapitre 7

**DISCLAIMER** **:** Les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire m'appartient : merci de ne pas plagier !

* * *

« PLONGE ! PLONGE ! PLOOOOONGE ! »

Ses mains sur la longe de Krokmou, tirant de toutes ses forces pour pousser ce dernier à descendre, Harold hurlait pour se faire entendre à travers les bourrasques de vent. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas volés à deux dans des conditions aussi extrêmes, et cela se sentait : Krokmou n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et Harold enchaînait les erreurs de guidage et d'instructions. En à peine une heure de vol en direction de la côte, ils avaient déjà foncé dans une nuée d'oiseaux, dévié plusieurs fois de leur trajectoire initiale, et ils s'étaient même retrouvés trempés à cause d'une remontée mal maîtrisée en direction de l'eau de mer. C'était donc mouillé de la tête aux pieds et de très mauvaise humeur qu'Harold réussit de justesse à faire en sorte d'éviter la corniche de pierre qui dépassait de la falaise, avant de décréter qu'il était temps pour eux de faire une pause. Ils se posèrent donc sur un promontoire entouré par les flots, suffisamment grand pour qu'un dragon en phase de crise d'adolescence puisse s'y percher. Une fois au sol, Krokmou fit une embardée sur le côté qui précipita Harold à terre :

« Aoutch ! s'exclama le jeune homme, le dos endolori. Eh ! Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, tu veux ? »

Krokmou le regarda de son air de tête de mule et lui rugit dessus, avant de se mettre dos à lui pour ne pas croiser son regard. Assis par terre, Harold soupira longuement avant d'essayer de se relever avec difficulté. Il fit le tour pour se trouver face à son dragon, qui se mit à grogner à son attention :

« Tu es pire que Mérida quand tu fais ça ! s'exclama Harold. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t… Krokmou ! Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Le dragon s'était mis à avancer vers lui, le forçant à reculer de plus en plus proche du bord. Il entendait le remous des vagues juste derrière lui, et dut enserrer le cou du dragon dans ses bras pour ne pas tomber. Ce dernier continua d'avancer jusqu'au bord, et Harold se retrouva suspendu à Krokmou, les pieds dans le vide au-dessus de la mer.

« KROKMOU ! FAIS-MOI DESCENDRE IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Le dragon, fier de son stratagème, se mit à grogner de ce qui ressemblait fortement à un rire, tandis qu'Harold gigotait en l'air pour tenter d'accrocher le bord avec son pied, sans succès. Il continua pendant quelques instants de négocier, mais finit par comprendre que la seule volonté de Krokmou pourrait le sauver d'une chute dans l'eau de mer :

« Bon, très bien ! Je suis désolé, ça te va comme ça ? Je m'excuse ! »

La créature émit un petit grognement de satisfaction puis se mit enfin à reculer, et Harold fut rempli de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds. Il s'effondra par terre, essayant de se remettre de ses émotions, tandis que Krokmou faisait le fier devant lui.

« Tu es insupportable, reptile inutile ! »

Krokmou rétorqua avec un grognement joyeux, avant de s'effondrer sur son ami bipède de tout son poids. Ecrasé par un dragon pesant le poids d'une belle voiture, Harold se mit à le repousser en riant, à moitié étouffé. Réussissant à s'enfuir de sous l'abdomen du dragon, ils continuèrent de chahuter comme des enfants sur leur promontoire, avant de décider de repartir, bien plus détendus qu'à l'aller. En fin de compte, cette balade avait été une bonne idée.

Le ciel commençait à se couvrir, aussi se dépêchèrent-ils de revenir jusqu'à la maison. Il préférait ne pas se trouver à dos de dragon si un orage éclatait au-dessus de leur tête. Une fois arrivés, ils se posèrent doucement dans l'herbe au fond de l'immense jardin des Haddock, extenués par cette longue promenade. Il retira la selle et les harnais du dos de la créature, qui lâcha un râle de soulagement. L'équipement qui lui permettait de porter Harold mais également d'être invisible aux yeux des humains était assez lourd à porter.

« Allez, mon beau… c'est l'heure de manger ! »

Un grondement de tonnerre retentit, non pas en provenance du ciel mais du ventre de Krokmou, ce qui fit rire Harold. Il se rendit dans la réserve du garage pour récupérer une assez grosse quantité de poisson cru, qu'il répandit dans le bac de nourriture de son ami. Il caressa le haut écailleux de son crâne avec affection, puis referma les grandes portes de la cabane, pour aller grignoter quelque chose à son tour.

Cependant, une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, il fut étonné de voir qu'il n'était pas seul :

« Surprise ! »

Assise au comptoir de la cuisine se trouvait Astrid, ses longs cheveux blonds ramenés sur le côté de son épaule, un léger sourire aux lèvres. En quelques instants, Harold sentit son cœur se remplir de soulagement par la simple présence de sa bien-aimée. Cette dernière descendit du tabouret et l'enlaça dans ses bras, avant de froncer le nez brusquement :

« Tu sens le poisson pourri et… les algues ? remarqua-t-elle avec un air de dégoût.

-Ah oui, fit-il en riant, disons que la promenade a été plus mouvementée que prévu. Je ferai mieux d'aller me doucher, hein ?

-Oui, en effet, répondit la jeune fille en souriant également. En attendant, je vais réchauffer les pizzas. »

Harold haussa un sourcil, puis vit les deux boîtes posées sur le comptoir, dégageant une douce odeur de fromage fondu. Il embrassa Astrid sur la joue tout en lui disant qu'elle était la meilleure, puis monta les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre la salle de bain, et prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. La sensation de l'eau brûlante sur sa peau fut revigorante. Lorsqu'il sortit, les cheveux totalement ébouriffés, il remarqua que le tonnerre grondait à l'extérieur sous un torrent de pluie.

Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, puis rejoignit Astrid devant la télé pour profiter de sa pizza quatre fromages. Lorsqu'il vit la quantité d'emmental fondant sur la pâte à pizza, l'appétit d'Harold se réveilla, et il la dévora avec voracité tout en regardant du coin de l'œil le dernier Marvel qui passait à la télévision. Une fois leur repas débarrassé, ils s'installèrent confortablement dans un entrelacs de jambes et de couvertures. Le nez enfoui dans la chevelure d'Astrid, Harold s'amusait à passer sa main sur le long du bras de cette dernière, lui provoquant des frissons. Elle releva la tête vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, puis de façon plus assurée, tandis que la musique du générique retentissait dans le fond, sans pour autant se faire entendre par le couple.

« On ferait mieux de monter se coucher, hein ? » murmura Astrid, le regard plongé dans les yeux verts d'Harold, à bout de souffle par ce baiser.

La réponse du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre : il se releva les cheveux totalement en bataille, éteignit rapidement la télé et récupéra Astrid dans ses bras, la portant comme une princesse, sous les rires de cette dernière. Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre d'Harold fut plus long que prévu, ponctué de caresses et autres baisers. Une fois en haut, ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit, et passèrent ensemble la meilleure nuit d'amour qu'ils n'aient jamais connus.

* * *

Le soleil se pointait doucement à l'horizon, diffusant ses rayons par la fenêtre d'un éclat presque aveuglant. En remarquant qu'il n'avait pas fermé les volets, Harold se mit à grogner : il n'avait aucune envie de quitter son lit, et encore moins en remarquant la sérénité qui régnait sur le visage d'Astrid. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de chacune de ses respirations, tandis qu'une mèche de cheveux frémissait sous le souffle dégagé par ses lèvres outre-ouvertes. Le bras engourdi par la tête blonde qui y reposait, Harold décida de rester ainsi : le soleil pouvait bien aller se faire voir ! Il remonta délicatement le drap sur l'épaule de sa petite amie, et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller avant de fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, le soleil était bien plus haut dans le ciel, et il fut accueilli cette fois-ci par le sourire radieux de la jeune fille, qui s'amusait en passant la main dans ses mèches brunes.

« Tes cheveux sont de nouveau beaucoup trop long, chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant. Bien dormi ?

-Hummm. »

Allongé sur le ventre, il remonta la couverture jusqu'au haut de son crâne et passa un bras autour d'elle, n'ayant aucune envie de se lever. Astrid lui signala qu'ils allaient finir par être en retard au centre commercial, ce à quoi il répondit encore une fois par un grognement. Elle se mit à rire et à l'embrasser sur la joue, puis sur l'épaule, et dans le haut du dos, sans aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme. Ce dernier lâcha un ronflement équivoque, ce qui fit pouffer la jeune blonde dans son coin. Pleinement réveillée, elle, Astrid s'assit dans le lit à la recherche de ses sous-vêtements, tout en essayant de secouer la belle au bois dormant qui ronflait à ses côtés. Après avoir réussi l'exploit de le réveiller, elle s'enfuit à la douche pour se changer et se préparer à sortir.

Elle redescendit après une bonne demi-heure de préparation et rejoignit Harold dans la cuisine, en train de phaser devant sa tasse de chocolat chaud, le regard encore lourd de sommeil :

« Toi, tu as l'air en pleine forme ! s'exclama-t-elle, le faisant sursauter au passage. Bonjour ! »

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et se prépara un petit déjeuner à son tour. Ils discutèrent un moment tous les deux, et une fois entièrement réveillé, Harold partit se laver à son tour. Légèrement après onze heures, ils quittèrent la maison des Haddock, sans oublier de nourrir Krokmou avant leur départ, et prirent le bus en direction du centre commercial.

Une fois là-bas, ils rejoignirent Mérida, Jack et Elsa devant un magasin de vêtements quelconque, et Astrid se sépara de son petit ami pour rejoindre ses amies. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et la regarda partir, un sourire niais accroché sur le visage. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers ses amis, ceux-ci affichaient un air de moquerie affectueuse, qu'Harold s'empressa d'ignorer. Cela fut plutôt compliqué, puisque Jack s'amusait à susurrer des « _mon amour !_ » à l'oreille d'Harold alors qu'ils se promenaient dans les allées du centre commercial :

« La nuit fut mouvementée ? demanda Elsa avec un sourire neutre.

-Hum… disons que c'était une très bonne nuit, répondit-il sans trop s'étendre, tandis que Mérida et Jack faisaient semblant de vomir de leur côté.

-J'imagine que vous êtes réconciliés du coup ? » demanda cette fois-ci Mérida, en passant un bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier approuva, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Pour éviter de devoir raconter quoi que ce soit, il décida de changer de sujet en demandant à Mérida ce qu'elle souhaitait comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Après un long instant de réflexion, elle finit par lâcher qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Ils décidèrent donc de faire le tour de différents magasins pour trouver quelque chose qui lui plairait.

Alors qu'elle essayait quelques vêtements en compagnie d'Elsa, Harold demanda à Jack ce que lui et les autres lui avaient acheté :

« Les filles lui ont pris une paire de baskets qu'elle voulait depuis longtemps, et un t-shirt il me semble, et moi je comptais lui offrir un sweat qu'elle avait repéré, mais je ne l'ai pas encore reçu. Tu n'as vraiment pas d'idée ?

-D'habitude j'en ai des dizaines, mais là je sèche totalement, avoua-t-il. J'espère qu'elle trouvera quelque chose dans la journée ! Tient, au fait, pourquoi Raiponce et Anna ne sont pas là ? »

Jack lui répondit qu'elles s'occupaient de préparer la maison de Mérida en attendant leur retour. En effet, celles-ci s'étaient arrangées avec Elinor pour décorer le salon des Dunbroch, et préparer un énorme gâteau au chocolat, qui était son préféré.

En voyant que les filles ne sortaient pas des cabines, Harold et Jack décidèrent de les rejoindre pour voir où elles en étaient. Ils cherchèrent discrètement dans quelle cabine elles se trouvaient en les appelants, lorsqu'ils furent surpris par Elsa, qui sortit précipitamment de la cabine du fond en s'effondrant à terre, pleurant de rire. Les garçons la rejoignirent et tentèrent de comprendre la raison de son fou rire, mais celle-ci n'arrivait plus à parler tant elle riait.

Harold demanda à Mérida s'il avait le droit d'entrer, et eut pour simple réponse un bruit étouffé, comme si Mérida s'était perdue dans un portant de fringues… ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité : au milieu de la cabine se trouvait Mérida, les bras en l'air, retenus contre sa tête par le tissu d'une robe sans doute bien trop moulante dans laquelle elle était totalement immobilisée. En la voyant ainsi coincée, Harold ne put s'empêcher de rire, bientôt suivi par Jack. Elsa étant encore trop occupée à pleurer de rire, Jack décida d'aider sa meilleure amie à sortir de ce calvaire, et tira sur la robe, la libérant ainsi de son entrave, les joues rendues rouges par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir :

« Robe de mer… aaah ! SORTEZ D'ICI BANDE D'ABRUTIS ! »

En effet, les garçons réalisèrent un peu tard qu'elle n'était vêtue que de ses sous-vêtements, et ils quittèrent précipitamment la boutique sous les regards désapprobateurs des autres clients, encore tordus par leur fou rire. Lorsque les filles les rejoignirent, Mérida était elle aussi secouée de rire, tandis qu'Elsa se remettait doucement de cette scène :

« Bon, tu ne prends pas la robe du coup ? demanda Harold avec un air goguenard. Je te l'offre, si ça te tient à cœur !

-Boucle-la, andouille ! répondit-elle en lui assenant un coup dans l'épaule. Mes épaules sont bien trop développées pour rentrer dans ce genre de tenue.

-Oh oui, ce sont sans doute tes très impressionnants dorsaux qui ont bloqué la robe, c'est sûr ! » s'exclama Jack en gonflant les épaules.

Après avoir reçu un douloureux coup de poing dans le biceps, il finit par suivre la rouquine vers la boutique suivante, un sourire moqueur toujours affiché sur son visage.

Après plusieurs boutiques de vêtements et une boutique de jeux vidéo, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour manger quelque chose. Ils commandèrent des bagels dans un restaurant du centre commercial, et profitèrent du repas pour discuter un peu des cours et de Walt Works. Une fois rassasiés, ils repartirent de plus belle, Harold accompagnant Mérida vers une boutique vendant des sacs en tout genre.

De leur côté, Jack suivit donc Elsa dans une boutique de vêtements, puisqu'elle souhaitait s'avancer dans l'achat des cadeaux de Noël :

« Tu ne perds pas de temps, Noël n'est que dans un mois ! fit Jack en traînant parmi les différents portants.

-Oui, mais ça arrive toujours trop rapidement, et je ne suis pas sûre de retourner faire du shopping, alors… autant le faire maintenant ! Il ne me reste à acheter que celui de ma mère, et de Raiponce.

-Ca veut dire que tu as déjà mon cadeau ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

-Hum, ça se pourrait, répondit-elle en feignant de ne rien savoir. Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois assez sage pour le recevoir.

-Ouille, touché… j'ai fait des efforts ce trimestre, je n'ai été collé que deux fois ! »

Elsa le regarda d'un air consterné, et secoua la tête en riant. Alors que Jack la harcelait pour savoir quel était son cadeau, elle dénicha une jolie robe jaune assez estivale pour Raiponce, chose qu'elle souhaitait depuis longtemps, ainsi qu'une paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent pour sa mère. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se diriger en caisse, quelque chose attira son regard dans le magasin : elle demanda à Jack de tenir ses achats, et se dirigea vers la robe qu'elle venait de repérer. Elle en prit une dans ses mains, et se mit à peser le pour et le contre, quand Jack l'interrompit dans ses réflexions :

« Essaie-la, avant de ne pas l'acheter et de le regretter ensuite ! »

La jeune fille fit mine de résister mais emporta la robe après avoir trouvé sa taille, et se dirigea en cabine, suivie par son ami. Après quelques instants d'attente, Jack entendit Elsa dire qu'elle avait terminé :

« Je peux voir ? »

Le rideau s'ouvrit, et Jack tomba alors sous le charme : d'une couleur bleue tirant sur le lavande, la robe semblait avoir été faite pour elle. Alors que la jupe moulante descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, le tissu délicat se croisait sur sa poitrine et venait entourer ses épaules, laissant apparaître ses clavicules et son cou. En observant la réaction de Jack, Elsa se sentit rougir. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, il l'interrompit immédiatement :

« Si tu oses me dire qu'elle est trop courte ou que tu hésites, je te sors de la boutique avec la robe sur le dos pour être sûr que tu la prennes. »

Celle-ci lâcha un soupir de désespoir avant de sourire, heureuse de l'effet qu'elle venait de produire. Après lui avoir dit qu'elle était vraiment magnifique, Jack vit Elsa cacher sa gêne derrière le lourd rideau de la cabine d'essayage. Elle se changea, ajoutant la robe à ses autres achats, puis ils quittèrent la boutique pour rejoindre les autres et rentrer.

Mérida sautillait dans tous les sens, l'air satisfait, tandis qu'Harold la suivait avec un sac à dos en cuir à la main, l'air dépité.

« Aïe… elle a réussi à te ruiner ? demanda Jack en posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-Disons simplement que j'ose espérer avoir droit à la demi-pension à vie chez elle pour ce que je viens de dépenser. »

Mérida lui sauta de nouveau dans les bras en le remerciant encore et encore pour ce cadeau. Ils décidèrent ensuite qu'ils avaient bien trop dépensé pour aujourd'hui, et rejoignirent l'arrêt de bus pour retourner chez Mérida.

Une fois arrivés devant l'imposante maison en pierre, ils furent accueillis par Anna et Raiponce, affublées de chapeaux multicolores, qui chantaient « Joyeux anniversaire » à tue-tête. Mérida leur sauta dans les bras et elles se mirent à danser, bientôt rejointes par les frères de la jeune fille, sous les regards amusés d'Elinor et Fergus. Après avoir salué les parents de leur amie, ils se regroupèrent tous dans le salon pour donner les cadeaux à la jeune fille.

« Bon… on donne nos cadeaux, et ensuite on va passer la soirée dehors, pour que vous soyez tranquilles, expliqua Elinor. Pas de bêtises ce soir, hein ? Et ne brûlez pas la maison, et…

-Chérie, chérie, chérie ! l'interrompit son mari. Laisse-les se débrouiller ! Après tout, Mérida est une grande fi-fille maintenant ! »

Il avait ponctué cette phrase en remuant la tignasse de sa fille, qui se dépêcha de se dégager en insistant sur le fait qu'ils étaient les parents les plus gênants de l'univers. Ils se répartirent tous sur le canapé, les fauteuils et le sol du salon, tandis que Mérida commençait à déballer le cadeau offert par ses frères : il s'agissait d'une boîte de téléphone dernière génération, que Mérida regarda avec un air blasé. A l'intérieur, comme elle s'y attendait, ne se trouvait pas un téléphone flambant neuf, mais une collection de boules puantes et des cartes Pokémon aux bords usés par le temps.

« Quelle idée de me fournir de telles munitions... qui a eu l'idée de la boîte ? » demanda Mérida à ses trois vauriens de frères.

Puisqu'ils désignèrent tous une personne différente, elle décida de se venger sur eux trois, et les poursuivit chacun leur tour pour leur faire un bisou bien baveux sur la joue, ce à quoi ils répondirent par la fuite, disant qu'ils avaient maintenant de nombreuses maladies à cause de leur sœur contagieuse.

Après cette mascarade, elle prit l'emballage le plus imposant, celui qui venait de ses parents. En voyant la forme du paquet, elle devina immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait, mais retint tout de même une larme en comprenant à qui l'arc en bois massif qu'elle avait entre les mains avait appartenu :

« C'est…

-L'arc de Grand-père, oui, affirma son père avec un regard empli de fierté. J'ai fait changer la corde, l'ancienne était trop abîmée… il est un peu spécial, je pense que tu auras l'occasion de le voir. Je me suis dit que tu serais heureuse de l'avoir.

-Oh, papa c'est… merci infiniment ! Merci, merci ! »

Elle reposa délicatement l'objet finement sculpté, et sauta dans les bras de son père, puis de sa mère, qui quant à elle semblait assez surprise par la joie qu'ils venaient de susciter chez leur fille. Elle ouvrit enfin les cadeaux de ses amis, le fameux sac en cuir ainsi que les vêtements, et la paire de baskets qu'elle désirait si ardemment. Après tous les avoir remerciés chaleureusement, les parents et frères de la jeune fille prirent congé d'eux, et quittèrent la maison pour leur laisser la soirée de libre.

« Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs, fit-elle tout en serrant Raiponce dans ses bras. Merci pour tout ça !

-Et encore, t'as pas vu le gâteau ! » fit Anna avec un clin d'œil.

La musique retentissait dans les enceintes du salon sans doute beaucoup trop fort. Ils réchauffèrent leurs pizzas et se mirent à danser tous ensemble, de façon désordonnée et sans doute loin d'être gracieuse. Ils riaient pour un rien, Harold faisant une démonstration de Mérida coincée dans sa robe, ou Jack charriant son meilleur ami sur sa nuit précédente.

Complètement épuisés, ils finirent par s'affaler sur les canapés, la musique continuant de déverser un flot de son en fond. Mérida avait les joues aussi flambantes que sa chevelure, et riait de façon contagieuse sans aucune raison. Une fois guéris de leur fou rire, ils décidèrent de faire un jeu, et se posèrent des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi :

« A moi ! s'exclama Anna. Alors, hum… Raiponce. Es-tu sur quelqu'un en ce moment ?

-Non, répondit-elle le plus rapidement possible.

-Men-teuse ! fit Mérida avec un petit sourire. Menteuse menteuse menteuse !

-Quoi ? Puisque je te dis que non ! fit la blonde en croisant les bras. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Ils se mirent tous à lever les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Anna tentait de lui faire cracher le morceau. Raiponce, dont les joues étaient devenues écarlates, s'était réfugiée sous un coussin à l'entente du nom du fameux Flynn Rider, et n'en sortit que cinq minutes plus tard, lorsque la question suivante avait été posée. Après avoir fait courir Anna en sous-vêtements autour de la maison, et avoir maquillé Harold, ils décidèrent de calmer le jeu après le retour de la famille de Mérida, et discutèrent tous ensemble en mangeant du pop-corn :

« Il fallait que je vous parle de quelque chose, au fait, interrompit Jack alors qu'ils débattaient de la plus jolie fille de la classe.

-T'es en couple avec Vaïana ? s'exclama Mérida en se redressant précipitamment.

-Hein, quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ? Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire des théories bizarres comme ça ! répondit Jack en lui jetant du pop-corn salé dans les cheveux. Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, c'est plutôt en rapport avec ma famille. »

Après une vengeance à coup de pop-corn, Mérida se rassit convenablement pour écouter :

« J'ai été engagé dans un petit restaurant du centre commercial, la semaine dernière. Je vais commencer à travailler jeudi prochain, donc je risque d'être un peu moins présent les soirs de semaine, et les week-ends, il fallait que je vous le dise…

-Tu vas travailler en plus des cours ? demanda Raiponce, perplexe. Pourquoi ça ?

-Eh bien, commença-t-il en soupirant, ma mère a un peu de mal à joindre les deux bouts, en ce moment. On a plus de dépenses que prévu, et on a du retard dans le remboursement de la maison… il va falloir que je l'aide un petit peu. Ce sera sûrement temporaire, bien sûr, mais ça permettra de la soulager un peu.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? demanda Harold les sourcils froncés. Tu aurais dû me le dire ! J'en aurais parlé avec mon père, on aurait…

-Non ! Harold, écoute… c'est justement pour ça que je ne voulais pas en parler, fit Jack en passant sa main derrière sa nuque, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise. Vous tous, vous avez des familles relativement aisées, voire même plus que ça, et je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas attirer de la pitié, ou quoi que ce soit de votre part. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, ajouta-t-il en voyant que les filles allaient le couper, mais on peut se débrouiller seuls. On s'en est toujours sorti, et ma mère refuserait n'importe quelle aide dans tous les cas, alors ça ne sert à rien d'en parler ! D'accord ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs, bien qu'embêtés par les problèmes de Jack et de sa petite famille. Harold, quant à lui, se maudit intérieurement de ne rien pouvoir faire : Barbara, la mère de Jack, n'avait jamais hésité à l'accueillir malgré toutes leurs difficultés financières, et ce pendant des années. Et voilà qu'il ne pouvait rien faire en retour pour les aider. Il se promit d'en parler à son père lorsqu'il le reverrait, pour pouvoir trouver une solution.

Jack, en voyant qu'il avait quelque peu aggravé l'ambiance, relança un jeu qu'ils continuèrent tard dans la nuit, jusque cinq heures du matin pour les plus résistants. Lorsqu'Harold regarda l'heure, et annonça à Mérida que d'ici quelques heures, ils seraient en train de faire un exposé d'histoire sur la Guerre Froide, cette dernière lui balança un oreiller à la figure en lui disant d'aller cordialement se faire foutre, ce qui fit rire son meilleur ami. Décidant que quelques heures de sommeil étaient préférables pour ce type de devoirs, ils finirent par se coucher à leur tour, bercés par les respirations endormies de leurs amis. La journée risquait d'être dure.

Et en effet, le réveil le fut. Lorsqu'ils furent tous réveillés vers dix heures du matin, Elsa ne put s'empêcher de prendre en photo leurs têtes de déterrés. Après un bon petit déjeuner à base de brioche au Nutella, Jack et les jumelles passèrent une bonne demi-heure à nettoyer les cadavres de pop-corn qui ornaient le tapis du salon, tandis que les trois autres rangeaient les matelas pneumatiques qui s'étaient dégonflés durant la nuit.

Ils partirent tous en fin de matinée, embrassant Mérida une dernière fois pour son anniversaire, sauf Harold chez qui elle devait se rendre l'après-midi pour bosser ce fichu exposé. Après une douche bien revigorante et un reste de pâtes en guise de repas, ils se rendirent chez le jeune homme, en espérant qu'ils ne feraient pas attendre Kristoff et Adam, qui devaient le faire avec eux également. Fort heureusement, en arrivant chez lui, personne ne s'y trouvait.

Ils en profitèrent pour rendre visite à Krokmou, qui leur sauta dessus en les voyant arriver, rendu fou par ces dernières vingt-quatre heures de solitude.

« Coucou mon groooos ! s'écria Mérida en enserrant la créature entre ses bras. Toi aussi, tu m'avais manqué ! »

Harold s'empressa de remplir le bac de nourriture fraîche pour son dragon, qui était occupé à se faire gratter l'arrière des écailles par Mérida.

« Parfois, je me demande si c'est réellement un dragon, et pas un chaton dans un corps de reptile volant, fit Mérida tandis que ladite créature se roulait sur le dos, montrant son ventre écailleux en attendant qu'on vienne le gratter. Hein, gros nounours ! »

Cependant, ce dernier se ressaisit en sentant la douce odeur de poisson cru, et fit sortir ses dents rétractables de sa mâchoire avant de se jeter sur la gamelle, complètement affamé.

« Nan, pas de doute ! C'est bien un énorme dragon vorace ! fit Harold tout en tapotant le dos de sa créature, qui lui retourna un grognement. Bon appétit, Krokmou ! »

Il referma la porte de la cabane et ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur, d'aplomb pour quelques heures de recherche et de diaporama de piètre qualité. Après quelques minutes d'attente, durant lesquelles Mérida et Harold eurent le temps de débattre de quel animal serait le plus puissant entre Krokmou et un calamar géant, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, et ils purent accueillir Adam et Kristoff, qui étaient venus ensemble.

Après avoir salués les deux amis, non sans avoir observé d'un œil impressionné l'immense maison d'Harold, ils s'assirent à table avec eux, prêts à travailler :

« Ahum… j'ai déjà fait quelques recherches de mon côté, expliqua Kristoff tout en sortant quelques feuilles de son sac à dos. Ce n'est sans doute pas grand-chose, mais ce sera au moins un début, je pense.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est déjà beaucoup plus que ce qu'on a pu faire, fit Mérida tout en parcourant les notes du jeune homme.

-Ca, c'est sûr. » fit Adam avec un sourire en coin, les mains dans les poches.

Même assis comme ça, le jeune homme restait impressionnant, avec ses longs cheveux noués en catogan et ses larges épaules. Mérida avait toujours été impressionnée par la sensation de force qu'il dégageait. Par-dessus la feuille, elle observa également Kristoff : lui aussi dégageait une certaine force, mais totalement différente de celle d'Adam. En effet, Kristoff semblait vouloir s'effacer lui-même, et malgré sa large carrure, il tentait toujours de se recroqueviller pour être le plus discret possible. Bien que dans la même classe que Mérida, elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole, mais elle découvrit rapidement qu'il était très sympathique, et même plutôt marrant.

Après avoir servi à boire à tout le monde, Harold les rejoignit pour travailler. Tandis qu'il faisait le diaporama tout en discutant avec Kristoff de leur cours de mécanique, qu'ils partageaient pour la seconde année consécutive, Mérida et Adam s'occupaient des recherches et comparaient leurs différentes informations pour aller plus vite.

Alors que les garçons rigolaient à une énième anecdote de Mérida, ils furent interrompus par un grand choc qui provint de l'arrière de la maison.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Adam, les sourcils froncés.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Harold avait répondu d'une voix blanche, le front barré d'inquiétude. Il adressa un regard entendu à Mérida, puis se leva précipitamment pour sortir et se diriger vers la cabane de Krokmou.

La rouquine, ayant compris qu'il y avait un problème, reporta l'attention des deux garçons sur leur travail, pour ne pas révéler la présence d'un dragon caché dans le jardin de son ami. Même s'il était invisible de l'extérieur grâce aux sorts jetés par la directrice, n'importe qui à l'intérieur le verrait de ses propres yeux s'il se trouvait devant lui. Alors qu'elle allait se remettre à écrire, Mérida fut interrompue par le cri d'Harold :

« MERIDA !

-Ne bougez surtout pas. » ordonna-t-elle aux deux autres, qui se regardaient d'un air incompréhensif, et de plus en plus inquiet.

Elle courut jusqu'à la porte de derrière et arriva dans le jardin, où elle eut un mouvement de recul en observant la situation : la porte de la cabane était grande ouverte, totalement vide. Harold était dos à elle, sur ses gardes, un bras tendu droit devant lui à quelques mètres de Krokmou, qui lui faisait face. Seulement, il ne semblait pas dans son état normal : toutes dents dehors, un filet d'écume parcourait ses puissantes mâchoires, tandis que ses yeux habituellement d'un tendre vert étaient parcourus d'une lueur noire, comme s'ils étaient envahis par des ombres.

 _Des ombres…_

« Mérida, appelle du renfort ! Prévient madame Poppins, va chercher quelqu'un mais prévient de l'aide ! lui souffla Harold en tentant de garder son calme. Tout doux, mon grand, c'est moi ! Harold ! Tu me reconnais, hein ? »

Krokmou, à ces mots, secoua la tête de façon frénétique en poussant de grands cris, comme s'il tentait de lutter contre l'ombre qui le possédait. Tétanisée par la peur, Mérida allait se diriger vers l'intérieur lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un refermer la porte devant ses yeux, dans un grand fracas. La personne en question, entièrement vêtue de noire et masquée, lui jeta un grand coup de pied en plein ventre puis se précipita en dehors de l'enceinte de la maison avant que Mérida ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Allongée sur le sol, le ventre douloureux, elle vit ce personnage masqué disparaître dans l'allée après avoir été félicitée par une personne qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue, mais qu'elle connaissait depuis maintenant un moment pour les descriptions qu'on lui en avait faite :

« Pitch Black.

-Perspicace, cette petite. » murmura l'homme d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir.

Alors qu'elle allait reculer pour fuir cet individu abject, elle remarqua qu'il n'osait pas s'avancer plus que de nécessaire. Ses longs bras à la peau diaphane dans le dos, il observait la jeune fille d'un regard plus noir que n'importe quelle nuit sans lune.

 _Le bouclier de Poppins fonctionne encore._

« Oh, tant que tu es là, derrière ce mur de magie, ce n'est pas de moi que tu dois te méfier… mais plutôt de lui. J'ai beau ne pas le voir pour le moment… je suis certain que ce dragon est prodigieux. »

Alors qu'elle essayait de se relever en ignorant la douleur qui traversait son abdomen, Mérida remarqua quel combat intérieur subissait Krokmou. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle ne trouvait cependant aucune issue : elle ne pouvait plus rentrer à l'intérieur, la porte ayant été bloquée par magie par l'individu masqué, ni sortir sous risque de se trouver face à cet être de puissance et de magie noire.

« Krokmou… Krokmou, c'est moi, je t'en prie, murmurait Harold tout en s'approchant doucement. N'écoute pas ces ombres, ne… je t'en prie, Krokmou, il faut que tu m'entendes ! »

En face de lui, la créature lâchait des cris déchirants, se secouant dans tous les sens comme si les ombres lui collaient aux écailles. Soudain, il s'arrêta net, comme si tout avait cessé. Le souffle rauque, la créature rouvrit des yeux d'un noir d'encre, et s'avança lentement vers Harold, qui se mit à reculer en secouant la tête :

« Non Krokmou, no.. OUF ! »

D'un coup de patte, Krokmou venait de projeter Harold sur le côté, comme s'il ne s'était agi que d'une poupée de chiffon. Mérida cria son nom en voyant son meilleur ami s'écraser dans le sol sur plusieurs mètres. A l'extérieur, Pitch Black jubilait :

« Ah… j'aime ce que je vois là. »

Mérida, qui allait se diriger vers Harold pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé, remarqua que le dragon se dirigeait maintenant vers elle, une lueur de mort dans le regard. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune fille eut envie de fondre en larmes tant elle était terrorisée. Krokmou s'avançait lentement vers elle, mâchoires grandes ouvertes, offrant à sa vue des dents aiguisées comme des couteaux. Alors qu'elle tâtonnait derrière elle à la recherche de quoi se défendre, ses gestes rendus maladroits par la peur, elle dut se résoudre à accepter son sort et ferma les yeux en se collant au mur, se préparant à la douleur… qui ne vint jamais. Elle entendit un rugissement bien différent de celui de Krokmou, un lourd choc, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit une seconde créature perchée sur le dragon, ou plutôt jetée sur lui.

Le corps encore agité de soubresauts par la frayeur qu'elle venait de ressentir, elle tenta de voir ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux : la bête pouvait faire penser à un ours au premier coup d'œil, avec sa fourrure et sa crinière de poils bruns, mais plusieurs choses l'en différenciaient de loin. En effet, la créature possédait de longues cornes de buffle, des défenses au bas de sa mâchoire, ainsi que des pattes arrière puissantes semblables à celle d'un loup.

Les deux créatures se battaient comme des furies. Mérida remarqua cependant que la bête qui venait d'arriver essayait de ne pas blesser le dragon, bien qu'il subisse de nombreux coups de griffes et autres morsures. Alors que Mérida commençait à reprendre espoir, Krokmou éjecta la bête à plusieurs mètres de là et se releva sur ses pattes, crachant sa fureur à grand renfort de mugissements stridents.

Pitch Black, qui se trouvait en spectateur jusque-là puisqu'il était dans l'incapacité de traverser le bouclier, avait longé la barrière de protection jusqu'à se trouver à l'arrière du jardin, à quelques mètres de Krokmou.

« Bien… maintenant, vient à moi, créature de la nuit.

-KROKMOU ! »

Mérida vit alors qu'Harold s'était relevé, chancelant sur ses deux jambes. Alors que le dragon avançait inexorablement en direction de Pitch Black, le cri d'Harold le stoppa dans son élan, comme si entendre son nom lui avait redonné une parcelle de son contrôle. Cependant, l'ombre reprit rapidement le dessus, et Krokmou commença à franchir la barrière sous les yeux admiratifs de Pitch Black, qui voyait enfin sa nouvelle arme de ses propres yeux. Mérida vit alors quelque chose d'impensable :

« Harold, ne fait pas ça, NON ! »

Elle voulut se précipiter pour l'arrêter, mais il était trop tard. Son meilleur ami, dans un vain espoir, s'était lancé devant Krokmou pour tenter une dernière fois de l'arrêter, malgré son état déjà bien amoché.

« Mon grand, je t'en prie, souffla-t-il d'un air désespéré, face à ces yeux sombres. Je sais que t'es là, quelque part. »

Mais Krokmou n'entendait plus. Désormais, il ne répondait plus qu'aux ombres dans sa tête. Il ne répondait plus qu'au maître de l'ombre. D'un grand coup de patte d'une force encore plus impressionnante, il envoya valser Harold une seconde fois, ce dernier perdant connaissance sous la violence du choc.

-Dragon… débarrasse-toi du garçon. »

Mérida hurla de toutes ses forces dans un élan de désespoir, sentant son cœur se briser à l'intérieur d'elle. Alors qu'elle allait se jeter entre le dragon et le corps inanimé d'Harold, un éclat attira son regard, quelque part au-delà de la barrière: au-dessus du sol, à l'orée de la forêt, brillait un filament d'or, de la même texture sableuse que les ombres de Pitch. Seulement, ces filaments brillaient d'un éclat lumineux, chaleureux, tout l'opposé des fameuses ombres qui avaient provoqué tant de mal.

Pitch Black sembla remarquer à son tour le filament, et eut alors la réaction la plus inattendue qui soit : sur son visage s'afficha une expression de franche terreur.

« Maudit Sable… NON ! »

Perturbé par ce changement chez son nouveau maître, Krokmou s'arrêta net, avant de se prendre en plein nez une boule de poussière d'or, qui l'assomma à l'instant même où il fut touché.

A la grande surprise de Mérida, son petit professeur de physique, monsieur Sable, descendit du ciel, perché sur un nuage de poussière d'or, l'air le plus féroce dont il soit capable affiché sur son visage habituellement si jovial. D'un simple geste, un filament d'or surgit de sa main pour toucher Pitch Black, qui fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il se releva totalement furieux, et contre-attaqua en créant plusieurs chevaux d'ombres, chevaux qui se révélèrent être de sombres squelettes tissés de cauchemars.

Engourdie par une sensation de froid indescriptible, Mérida s'attendait à ce que ce soit la fin, mais elle fut impressionnée de voir monsieur Sable agir aussi rapidement : ce dernier créa d'un seul coup un long fouet à l'aide de plusieurs filaments, qui réduisit les ombres en cendres en seulement quelques gestes. Dans un élan désespéré, Pitch Black s'apprêta à en recréer d'autres, lorsqu'il vit la bête qui avait attaqué Krokmou s'avancer vers lui d'un air plus que menaçant. En voyant son attaque devenir un échec, Pitch Black recula lentement vers les bois, un air de dégoût sur le visage :

« Ce n'est pas fini Sable. Au contraire, ce n'est que le commencement ! Et quoi que tu fasses, toi et tous tes pantins… je finirai par vous détruire. »

Sable voulut l'attaquer une dernière fois, mais n'en eu pas le temps : Pitch Black posa un pied dans l'ombre des arbres et se dissipa avec elle, dans un nuage de poussière noire et étouffante.

Mérida, le visage trempé de sang et de sueur, sombra quelques instants plus tard aux côtés d'Harold, et au beau milieu d'une véritable scène de désolation.

* * *

Bip bip, allô ? On me dit que cela fait 2 mois que je n'ai rien publié ? Baaaah, on a déjà fait pire ! Trêve de bavardage, le voici le voilà : un nouveau chapitre tout frais tout beau de Walt Works !

Vous a-t-il plu ? Que pensez-vous de ces derniers évènements ? Sombre, n'est-il pas ?  
Pitch Black semble devenir de plus en plus puissant : qui est donc l'inconnu qui l'accompagnait ? Et que va-t-il arriver à Krokmou, et à Harold ? Aaah, vous aimeriez le savoir hein ! Pour cela, vous devrez attendre le prochain chapitre ! (et vu mon rythme actuel d'écriture, qui sait lorsqu'il arrivera…)

N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos commentaires et avis* sur ce chapitre, cela me sert vraiment de motivation, et me permet de voir qui est encore assez résistant pour suivre Walt Works ! Si vous voulez vous tenir au courant de la sortie des chapitres, n'hésitez pas à suivre et aimer l'histoire, également.

Pour vous raconter un peu ma vie, je n'ai pas encore repris les cours. Je vais donc patiemment attendre ma rentrée pour voir ma quantité de temps libre, et si j'ai la possibilité d'écrire autant que je le souhaite. Je vous tiendrai donc au courant du futur rythme de publication, car je compte bien être plus régulière dans la publication de mes chapitres (et si je ne le deviens pas, insultez moi en commentaires, par pitié... je suis une auteure abominable).

En attendant, j'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes vacances, et que votre rentrée s'est bien passée également ! Je vous remercie pour tous les commentaires que j'ai reçus ces deux derniers mois, merci mille fois pour votre soutien. J'ai retrouvé l'envie de continuer cette histoire en écrivant ce chapitre (que j'ai terminé en un temps record, c'est-à-dire une seule journée), et j'espère que cette motivation restera !

En attendant, portez-vous bien, et à très bientôt pour la suite des aventures de nos héros.

- _Delenya_

* **PS** : n'oubliez pas que je ne pourrai pas répondre à vos commentaires si vous n'êtes pas inscrits sur le site , alors n'oubliez pas de vous inscrire !

 **PPS** : oui, je tape de nouveau ma pub (c'est mal, je sais), mais je publie mes dessins et autres peintures sur un compte Instagram qui se nomme delenya_art , alors n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil pour me soutenir 3


	8. Chapitre 8

**DISCLAIMER**

: Les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire m'appartient, merci de ne pas plagier!

_

La lumière. Voilà la première chose qui le frappa. Une lumière vive, éblouissante, véritablement éclatante. Celle-ci sembla parcourue de remous lorsque des formes s'agitèrent autour de lui, accompagnées de voix. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles racontaient, mais il les entendait. Avant qu'il ne replonge dans un profond sommeil, il reconnut la voix de Mérida:"Accroche-toi Harold. Accroche-toi."

Silence radio. Obscurité. Les ténèbres l'envahirent de nouveau.

Assise dans un des fauteuils de l'accueil, Mérida sirotait son grand cappuccino, le regard posé dans le vide. Stoïck, le père d'Harold, lui avait ramené un plaid, et ses parents lui avaient apporté un livre ainsi que son ordinateur portable. Elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle, mais elle leur avait expliqué qu'elle souhaitait attendre le réveil de son meilleur ami. C'est pourquoi elle attendait, encore et encore, inlassablement. Les docteurs semblaient confiant. C'était une bonne chose.

Elle veillait sur Harold la journée, et Stoïck veillait sur lui le soir. Lui qui était toujours accablé de travail, il avait posé des jours de congés pour pouvoir veiller sur son fils, malgré la distance qui les séparait habituellement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre une gorgée de café, quelqu'un entra dans la petite salle d'attente et s'assit à ses côtés.

"Hey, fit Mérida.

-Hey."

Adam, le colosse de muscles, semblait minuscule tant il était prostré sur lui-même. De grands cernes entouraient ses yeux, et il semblait souffrir le martyr. Sous sa chemise d'hôpital, le long de ses bras, Mérida pouvait voir les blessures significatives infligées par Pitch Black et ses ombres: de longues raies noires, semblables à des griffures, dégoulinantes de magie noire.

"Ton ami va mieux? demanda-t-il en la regardant.

-Il... dort encore. Il s'est fait opérer dans la nuit, il devrait s'en sortir." Elle tenta un sourire, puis lui demanda: "Et toi? Tu vas un peu mieux?

-Orh... tu sais, combattre des dragons à mains nues, c'est un peu la routine, dit-il en riant doucement. Mais oui, ça peut aller. À part de gros hématomes et ces éraflures magiques, je n'ai rien de cassé, alors... on peut dire que je m'en sors bien. Mon enveloppe me sert au moins à me protéger.

-Oui... je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu ne souhaitais pas montrer ton pouvoir en début d'année." avoua Mérida en baissant les yeux.

À côté d'elle, elle vit Adam s'adosser dans le canapé, et prendre une grande inspiration:

"Une sorcière m'a maudite lorsque j'étais enfant, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc. J'étais... j'étais un enfant égoïste et mauvais, et elle m'a condamné à me transformer en bête jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si je ne trouvais pas une personne qui m'aimerait sincèrement avant mes vingt-et-un ans. C'est assez difficile de se faire aimer lorsqu'on se transforme en monstre à n'importe quel moment.

-C'est affreux, murmura la jeune fille. Et... personne ne peut venir à bout de ce sort? Pas même madame Poppins?

-Elle a essayé, mais c'est une magie très puissante, alors... au moins, cette malédiction m'aura servi une fois dans ma vie. C'était la première fois que j'arrivais à me transformer volontairement, ajouta-t-il. La peur a sans doute joué!"

Mérida lui rendit son sourire, réfléchissant à tout ceci. Ainsi, Jack n'était pas le seul à avoir acquis des pouvoirs après sa naissance. L'histoire d'Adam n'était malheureusement pas très heureuse, et semblait lui apporter plus de problèmes que de choses positives. Il se redressa puis se releva, et proposa à Mérida d'aller grignoter quelque chose à l'accueil, au rez-de-chaussée. Se disant que cela lui permettrait de se changer les idées, elle accepta et le suivit, heureuse d'apprendre à connaître une nouvelle facette de ce garçon habituellement si mystérieux et renfermé.

Le deuxième réveil d'Harold fut bien plus calme que le premier. Il ouvrit ses paupières doucement, pour tenter de s'habituer à la lumière, et remarqua que le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon derrière les grandes fenêtres de sa chambre d'hôpital. Sur un fauteuil à côté de lui, son père ronflait à gorge déployée, l'air totalement exténué. En voyant cette image, Harold ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était venu, malgré ses nombreuses responsabilités. Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mérida, qui se précipita vers son lit en le voyant éveillé. Elle déposa son gobelet par terre avant de lui sauter dans les bras, secouée de tremblements.

"Tu es réveillé... tu vas bien!

-Hey... hey, Mér', tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas... souffla-t-il, la voix cassée. Tu m'étouffes là!"

La rouquine lâcha son meilleur ami, passant son bras sur ses yeux, et le regarda avec un sourire contrit. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, une main encore posée sur la joue de son meilleur ami, qui fut étonné de cette douceur. Venant de Mérida, cela était tout bonnement atypique. Il remarqua que son deuxième poignet était immobilisé dans une attelle, et qu'elle portait quelques griffures sur le visage. À part cela, elle ne semblait pas avoir d'autres blessures, et il en fut soulagé. Alors qu'il essaya une nouvelle fois de s'asseoir, il ressentit quelque chose de bizarre. Il n'aurait su décrire cet effet, mais il avait une impression de légèreté, comme si quelque chose lui avait été enlevé. Il releva le regard vers sa meilleure amie, qui avait perdu son sourire.

"Qu.. quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Mérida soupira longuement, et prit la parole d'une voix posée:

"Harold... quand tu as reçu ce deuxième coup de la part de Krokmou... ta jambe gauche a pris un énorme choc. Ta jambe... était totalement broyée, tu perdais énormément de sang, alors ils... oh, Harold je suis vraiment désolée!"

Prenant une grande respiration, Harold leva la couverture pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Sa jambe droite était contusionnée, mais était intacte. En revanche, il dut retenir une exclamation lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur l'autre jambe: celle-ci s'arrêtait désormais au milieu du tibia, où un gros bandage l'enserrait. Lorsqu'il bougea sa jambe, il ne ressentit aucune douleur, mais une sensation extrêmement désagréable et indescriptible.

S'accrochant aux bords du matelas, Harold respira lentement pour rejeter les hauts-le-cœur qui l'assaillait. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et les rouvrit, tentant d'assimiler l'information: il lui manquait un pied. Un pied, une cheville, et un demi-tibia.

"Bon, eh bien... au moins, il me reste une deuxième jambe, hein?" dit-il en essayant de sourire.

Mérida pouffa, son air désolé toujours affiché sur son visage. Après quelques instants, Harold pensa soudainement à un autre détail crucial:

"Et Krokmou? Où est-il? Il n'est pas blessé? Pitch Black a pu s'en emparer, ou...

-Chut, chut... calme-toi, Krokmou va bien. Enfin... une de ses ailes a été abîmée, il refuse que l'on s'approche de lui ou qu'on le touche. Je pense qu'il a peur, et qu'il t'attend."

Harold soupira et se mit à ronger l'ongle de son pouce, tic qu'il avait à chaque fois que quelque chose le tracassait. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pourrait soigner son dragon, surtout s'il s'agissait de son aile. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il mettrait avant de sortir de cet hôpital.

"Je suis ici depuis combien de temps?

-Trois jours, répondit la jeune fille. Tu t'es réveillé alors qu'on te transférait dans ta chambre, mais tu n'avais pas l'air de nous comprendre ou même de nous voir. Et depuis... tu dors.

-Wow... trois jours, c'est... Astrid est venue me voir? Et Jack, et les filles?"

Mérida se mordit la lèvre, comme si elle était mal à l'aise.

"Jack et les filles sont passés tous les jours, oui. Et Astrid... elle est venue avant-hier, et est repartie totalement paniquée quand elle a appris que tu avais perdu ta jambe. Elle n'est pas repassée depuis. Je lui enverrai un message pour lui dire que tu t'es réveillé."

Harold hocha doucement la tête, essayant de remettre tous les éléments dans l'ordre. Mérida lui raconta en entier comment s'était déroulée l'attaque, puis comment ils avaient été emmenés à l'hôpital par Sable, aidé de Bunnymund.

Tandis qu'elle lui racontait tout ça, Stoïck se mit à remuer sur son siège et se réveilla à son tour. Une fois sorti de la torpeur de son sommeil, il réalisa que son fils était éveillé également et lui sauta dans les bras, étouffant le jeune homme pour la seconde fois de la journée:

"Salut, papa...

-Oh, mon fils... tu vas bien? Comment tu te sens? Si tu savais la peur qu'on a eu...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va mieux, répondit Harold calmement. Mérida était en train de tout me raconter."

Le père releva les yeux vers la jeune fille, comme s'il venait simplement de remarquer sa présence, et hocha la tête pour montrer sa compréhension. Tout en balbutiant, il s'éclipsa de la pièce pour aller chercher une infirmière, laissant les deux meilleurs amis seuls. Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune femme parut à la porte, saluant Harold et lui indiquant qu'elle devait recourir à différents tests et vérifications, notamment au niveau de sa jambe.

"Vous pourrez revenir plus tard, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à Mérida. Votre petit ami ne risque plus rien, maintenant.

-Mon mon mon-quoi?"

Balbutiant face à un Harold plié de rire, Mérida quitta la chambre de son meilleur ami, guidé par le père de celui-ci. Mimant le fait de vomir, elle adressa ensuite un petit signe à Harold avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle. N'ayant rien à faire, elle s'éclipsa pour passer un appel à tout le monde, et les prévenir du réveil de leur ami.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la matinée était maintenant bien entamée, Mérida vit Astrid arriver le pas pressant, et le front barré d'inquiétude. En voyant la jeune fille, la blonde se crispa, mais s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander où était Harold:

"L'infirmière n'est pas encore sortie, je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder, expliqua la rouquine. Il n'est réveillé que depuis neuf heures.

-Je vois, soupira la blonde. J'espère qu'il n'y aura aucune complications. Comment a-t-il pris la nouvelle?

-Ca avait l'air d'aller. Il n'est pas tombé dans les pommes, c'est déjà bien. Je pense qu'il lui faudra du temps pour s'y habituer."

Astrid approuva, et s'assit dans un des fauteuils de la pièce d'attente. Elle faisait taper son pied par terre de façon répétitive, ce qui exaspéra Mérida au plus haut point. Cependant, elle comprenait le stress qu'elle pouvait ressentir, et décida de se concentrer sur sa lecture pour ne pas enclencher plus d'énervement que de nécessaire.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin. Astrid se leva et s'approcha de la porte, et l'infirmière lui conseilla d'y aller doucement.

A l'intérieur, Harold s'était rallongé: le changement de son pansement l'avait épuisé, et il était maintenant tiraillé d'une douleur sourde dans toute sa jambe. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de sa petite amie, qui vint s'asseoir délicatement auprès de lui, pour ne pas le blesser davantage.

"Enfin debout, la belle au bois dormant? fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-J'avais besoin d'un peu sommeil, veuillez pardonner cette absence milady. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

-Ce n'est rien."

Elle se pencha délicatement et l'embrassa, avant de soupirer. Harold lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué, et elle secoua la tête en lui disant que ce n'était rien. Qu'elle avait simplement été éprouvée par tout ces évènements. Le jeune homme ne fit que confirmer ses dires, et commença à lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé, puisqu'Astrid voulait sa version à lui:

"... je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire, alors j'ai voulu m'interposer entre lui et Pitch, mais... il m'a éjecté, et son coup a été légèrement plus puissant que ce à quoi je m'attendais! fit-il en souriant. Alors je...

-Comment peux-tu trouver ça... drôle? le coupa-t-elle, incompréhensive.

-Quoi? Comment ça?

-Je t'avais bien dit que c'était risqué... une telle créature ne devrait pas être entre tes mains, entre les mains de quiconque! Quand bien même tu penses être son ami.

-Je t'en prie, on va quand même pas reparler de ça? souffla Harold en détournant la tête. Il a été manipulé! Rien de ce qu'il s'est produit n'est de sa fau...

-Mais il aurait pu te tuer, Harold!"

Le jeune homme voulut répondre, mais se bloqua avant de pouvoir commencer une phrase. Astrid en voulait à Krokmou, alors que ce dernier était sans doute totalement terrorisé. C'était à lui de lui en vouloir, pas à elle! Et Harold, tout en sachant que c'était Krokmou qui l'avait ainsi mutilé, ne trouvait rien à reprocher à son meilleur ami reptile. La faute entière reposait sur Pitch Black, et ses folies meurtrières.

Astrid, qui s'était relevée, faisait les cent pas le long de la pièce, les bras croisés. Elle se tourna alors vers Harold, le visage fermé.

"Je ferais mieux de te laisser te reposer...

-Oui, ce serait préférable."

Harold ne voulait pas être aussi froid, mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'une des personnes qui compte le plus à ses yeux agisse de la sorte avec lui, surtout à cet instant précis. Sa petite amie soupira longuement, s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle récupéra ensuite ses affaires et quitta la pièce, laissant le jeune homme avec un sentiment d'amertume. Alors qu'il allait se renfoncer dans son lit, il fut surpris par l'arrivée d'un troupeau bruyant, composé de Jack, Mérida, Anna, Elsa et Raiponce. Ces dernières lui sautèrent dans les bras, soulagées de le voir enfin éveillé après autant de sommeil et de souffrances. Jack le serra également dans ses bras, lui disant que c'était bon de le revoir en forme.

"Tu nous as sacrément fait peur, avoua Anna, qui s'était perchée sur un des accoudoirs du fauteuil. Ca a été la panique totale lorsqu'Elinor a appelé notre mère pour nous dire que vous étiez tous les deux à l'hôpital!

-Je suis désolé... j'aurais sans doute du être moins téméraire, avoua-t-il en passant sa main derrière sa nuque.

-L'important c'est que tu ailles mieux, fit Elsa, assise à côté de lui. Et ta... ta jambe?"

Harold souleva le drap pour leur montrer, et ils eurent tous une expression de douleur crispée. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, et affirma que ce n'était pas si grave, bien que la douleur fut encore présente.

"J'ai vu ton père et madame Poppins hier soir, ils m'ont dit que Gueulfor te préparait une superbe prothèse "à la Harold", pour que tu puisses marcher normalement! expliqua Mérida. J'espère que ça fonctionnera.

-Je l'espère aussi, répondit le brun. Non pas que sauter à cloche pied pour le restant de mes jours me dérange hein, mais je pense pas que ce soit très stable, alors, tant qu'à faire..."

Ils se mirent tous à rire, et continuèrent à discuter, comme si tout était normal. Comme si leur meilleur ami ne venait pas de perdre sa jambe à cause de son dragon, manipulé par un être maléfique. Une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, dans leur groupe d'amis.

"Bon... en tout cas, il va falloir arrêter cette sale manie d'aller à l'hôpital à la fin de chaque année! s'exclama Raiponce. L'an dernier c'était Jack, cette année c'est toi...

-Au moins, maintenant, on sait quand ça va arriver! Qui se dévoue pour l'an prochain?" demanda Jack avec un grand sourire.

Elsa lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, lui disant d'arrêter de leur attirer la poisse. Harold lui fit remarquer qu'ils avaient déjà la poisse quoiqu'il arrive, et qu'une pique envers le destin ne pourrait pas leur faire plus de mal. Jack regarda alors l'heure sur son téléphone, et leur annonça qu'il devait y aller:

"Ma mère m'a autorisé à ne pas aller en cours, mais malheureusement, mon service au café commence dans une heure, expliqua Jack, alors je ne peux pas me permettre de le rater. Désolé de devoir t'abandonner, frérot."

Harold sourit en entendant ce surnom, et serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras une dernière fois avant qu'il ne les laisse. Il resta donc en compagnie des filles, puis de son père, qui finit par les rejoindre avec de grands gobelets de chocolat chaud pour tout le monde. Dans l'après-midi, Elsa, Anna et Raiponce durent repartir tandis que Stoïck discutait avec un énième docteur, ce qui permit à Mérida de mener son enquête sur Astrid:

"Ca ne s'est pas bien passé tout à l'heure? Elle avait l'air contrariée, quand elle est sortie.

-Hum... disons que notre désaccord est revenu sur le tapis, avoua-t-il, peu envieux de repenser à cela. Elle n'apprécie pas vraiment Krokmou, elle s'inquiète toujours de ce que je pourrais subir et... elle prend cet incident comme un argument qui lui donnerait raison. Mais, ça finira par passer, je pense que ce n'est un bon moment pour personne, mais ça passera!"

Mérida acquiesça de façon distraite, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur, sirotant son chocolat chaud. Elle avait du mal à accepter qu'Astrid puisse lui reprocher cela, mais elle ne souhaitait pas en faire la remarque à Harold. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment adéquat. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de ses pensées, elle vit qu'Harold s'était rendormi d'un sommeil paisible, et décida de rentrer chez elle pour prendre enfin un peu de repos. Après tous ces rebondissements, elle avait bien mérité une douche bouillante et un bon lit bien douillet.

Deux jours plus tard, Harold put enfin quitter l'hôpital après de nombreux tests et examens médicaux. Il marchait pour l'instant avec des béquilles, essayant de s'adapter à l'absence de sa jambe, bien que cela resta toujours aussi désagréable. Quelques fois, il avait même l'impression que son pied gauche le démangeait, comme s'il était encore accroché au bout de son tibia. Le docteur Jumba lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de la sensation de 'membre fantôme', chose qui arrivait fréquemment aux patients victimes d'une amputation. Loin d'être rassuré, Harold avait accepté cette explication sans broncher, et cherchait maintenant à se ré-adapter à sa nouvelle vie.

La première chose qu'il fit en arrivant chez lui fut de se rendre dans son jardin pour aller voir Krokmou. Mérida lui avait expliqué qu'elle l'avait nourri à distance durant son absence, mais qu'il refusait d'être approché ou touché. Les béquilles s'enfonçant dans la terre du jardin, il tenta tant bien que mal de rejoindre l'abri au fond du jardin, d'où retentissaient des geignements d'animal blessé.

Harold sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant cela: son dragon en avait bavé autant que lui au cours de cette attaque. Alors qu'il insérait la clé dans la serrure du cabanon, il entendit le son se transformer en un grognement sourd et menaçant, mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas impressionner: lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la créature lui sauta dessus violemment... et se mit à lui lécher le visage de façon répétitive.

"Krokmouuuu! Krokmou, arrête ça, tu sais que ça ne part pas au lavage!"

Il attrapa la tête de son ami reptile pour tenter de le repousser tout en riant, mais la créature semblait si heureuse de le revoir qu'il ne put se résoudre à le repousser. Après quelques instants, le furie nocturne se recula, laissant son ami bipède se releva, lorsqu'il remarqua enfin ce nouveau détail: Krokmou s'approcha délicatement de la jambe de son ami et se mit à la renifler, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre où le reste de sa jambe était parti.

"Coupée! s'exclama-t-il. Envolée, ma jambe. Un peu comme ton aileron, tient, remarqua-t-il. Tu vois? On est pareils maintenant!"

Krokmou déploya sa queue pour montrer la prothèse de cuir qui lui servait maintenant d'aileron, signe qu'il avait compris. Harold hocha la tête avec un sourire, ce à quoi son dragon répondit avec son sourire à lui, une sorte de grimace étrange et édentée, qui fit pouffer le jeune homme. Après avoir servi une bonne dose de poisson cru à son dragon, Harold décida de faire le tour de l'animal pour déceler sa blessure: cela ne fut pas très long, puisqu'au milieu de son aile droite béait une énorme déchirure, longue d'au moins trente bons centimètres.

"Aïe... ce n'est pas beau à voir! Vient là que je..."

Alors qu'Harold s'approcha de son aile, Krokmou la déploya d'un seul coup, repoussant son ami de façon brusque.

"Comment veux-tu que je te soigne si tu ne me laisses pas y toucher?" s'exclama Harold en fronçant les sourcils.

Krokmou lui répondit avec un rugissement grognon, ce à quoi Harold rétorqua par la même chose. Après s'être assuré que son dragon allait mieux et ne manquait de rien, il décida donc de rentrer pour se reposer à son tour. Il aurait bien le temps de penser à une solution pour soigner son aile à un autre moment. Pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'une seule envie: s'affaler dans son canapé pour dormir devant une série quelconque.

Cependant, ses plans furent interrompus lorsqu'il aperçut madame Poppins debout dans le salon, en compagnie de son père.

"Bonjour, Harold. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes sain et sauf. Enfin... en majeure partie!"

Elle avait ajouté cela en baissant un regard désolé sur sa jambe. Harold lui adressa un sourire gêné, et Stoïck en profita pour quitter la pièce, feignant d'aller préparer du thé. La directrice s'assit sur un fauteuil, droite comme un piquet, tandis qu'Harold s'affala en face d'elle. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais s'occuper de Krokmou lui avait demandé un effort considérable, et il était maintenant complètement épuisé.

"Je ne vous embêterai pas longtemps, je vous le promets, affirma-t-elle en voyant son allure épuisée. Je tenais simplement à m'excuser auprès de vous, et de vos amis. Ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière n'aurait jamais du arriver...

-Ce n'est... ce n'est en rien votre faute. Ne vous en faites pas.

-Mon bouclier n'a pas fait effet, c'est une erreur qui aurait pu nous coûter extrêmement cher, et je ne me pardonnerai jamais cela.

-Mais... votre bouclier a fait effet, fit remarquer Harold en fronçant les sourcils. Pitch Black n'a même pas pu poser un pied chez nous. Il se prenait une énorme décharge à chaque fois qu'il tentait de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte!"

Poppins eut l'air interloquée, et lui demanda alors comment Krokmou avait-il pu être contrôlé.

"Il y avait une autre personne, avec Black. Je... je ne sais pas s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, fit-il en réfléchissant, cette personne était masquée, mais elle semblait assez mince, mais puissante. Mérida s'est pris un coup, et elle a été enfermée dehors par la faute de cette personne.

-Ainsi, il a trouvé des alliés... c'est encore plus mauvais que ce que je croyais. Merci de m'avoir raconté cela, monsieur Haddock. Je souhaitais également vous informer que nous avions trouvé quelqu'un pour soigner votre dragon."

En entendant cela, Harold se redressa brusquement: enfin une bonne nouvelle qui s'annonçait. Il demanda alors de qui il s'agissait:

"C'est une personne avec qui Walt Works travaille en commun depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Voyez-vous... votre furie nocturne n'est pas le premier dragon auquel nous avons affaire, et nous avons développé une amitié avec une femme qui sait merveilleusement bien s'y prendre avec ces créatures. On l'appelle 'le Dra...

-Le Dragonnier, termina Harold dans un murmure.

-Hum... oui, en effet, vous en aviez déjà entendu parler?" demanda Poppins, perplexe.

 _Oh, il s'agit simplement de ma mère, qui a abandonné mon père et moi après ma naissance pour créer une colonie de dragons dans les pays nordiques._

"Disons que j'en connais quelques choses, en effet. Je... il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse." finit-il par dire en essayant de rester neutre.

Mary Poppins fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu, mais elle remarquait bien que le jeune homme était bouleversé. Elle acquiesça, puis se releva délicatement, prête à repartir. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Harold:

"Je... je pense que ce serait la personne la plus apte à soigner votre dragon, monsieur Haddock. Pensez-y. Et faites très attention à vous."

Harold hocha la tête, le visage fermé, et referma la porte d'entrée derrière sa directrice.

 _Eh bien... on dirait qu'on a un nouveau problème._

Les semaines qui suivirent furent assez difficiles: la bonne nouvelle fut la prothèse qu'Harold reçut de la part de Gueulfor. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une réplique caoutchouteuse de pied, mais bel et bien d'un instrument métallique, solide et pratique. Une prothèse "à la Harold". Le pied métallique était composé de deux parties emboîtées l'une dans l'autre, qui permettaient de donner une impression d'enfoncement dans le sol lorsqu'il marchait.

Il était accompagné de ses amis lorsqu'il l'essaya pour la toute première fois. Il se sentit stupide. Il avait l'impression d'être un faon sortant du ventre de sa mère, qui cherchait absolument à trouver l'équilibre sur ses deux pattes. Cependant, après quelques allers retours fastidieux dans son salon, il réussit enfin à garder une démarche quasi normale, et à avancer à un rythme plus rapide que celui d'Anna lorsqu'elle courait (ce qui était, d'après Jack, une vitesse extrêmement lente). C'était loin d'être satisfaisant, mais cela suffirait pour le moment. Au fond de lui, Harold savait qu'il réussirait à s'en sortir. A l'aide de ses amis, il s'en sortirait toujours.

 _24 décembre._ La neige tombait lentement du ciel, recouvrant le sol d'une épaisse couche de coton. La nuit était douce: c'était un beau soir de réveillon qui s'annonçait. Dans une jolie robe pourpre, Mary s'occupait de mettre la table pour elle et sa famille. Comme toujours, ils fêtaient le réveillon de Noël en petit comité: ses parents, son petit frère et sa grand-mère. Elle aimait ce moment de l'année: les chorales qui emplissaient les rues de leurs chants, les décorations scintillantes, la bonne odeur de pain d'épice qui se répandait dans le foyer. Pour une fois, elle avait l'impression que tout autour d'elle était chaleureux. Qu'elle vivait comme une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

Pendant qu'elle disposait les couverts, sa mère terminait de mitonner le plat principal dans la cuisine attenante, fredonnant une chanson pour elle-même.

Mary releva les yeux discrètement, et après s'être assurée que personne ne la verrait faire, elle agita ses doigts discrètement au-dessus de la table. Sous ses yeux, la nappe se décora alors de flocons d'argent, tandis que les verres de cristal sortis spécialement pour cette occasion se gravaient de décorations d'or. Satisfaite de son œuvre, elle fut interrompue lorsqu'elle sentit une main puissante lui attraper le bras et la tirer en arrière.

Par réflexe, Mary couvrit son visage de son autre bras, les yeux fermés:

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? souffla son père de façon brusque. Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais tes bizarreries?

-John, je t'en prie... murmura sa mère, qui avait délaissé son plat et observait la scène d'un air impuissant. Elle ne fait rien de m...

-Rien de mal?! Elle emplit notre foyer de démons et de sorcellerie!"

Il ponctua sa phrase en poussant brutalement le bras de sa fille, un regard noir porté sur elle. Il lui ordonna alors de ne plus jamais recommencer, surtout s'il y avait son frère ou sa grand-mère dans les parages.

"Personne ne doit voir quel monstre tu es." ajouta-t-il avant de faire demi-tour.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplirent de larmes, et Mary quitta la pièce en courant, ignorant sa mère qui l'appelait pour tenter de la retenir.

Ne sachant pas où aller, elle sortit par la porte de derrière et parcourut le jardin enneigé, ignorant le froid qui parcourait son corps. Elle avançait, sans but, tandis que de lourds sanglots s'échappaient malgré elle. Elle aperçut alors l'abri à bois de ses voisins, et décida de s'y réfugier, lorsqu'elle remarqua que quelqu'un y était déjà.

Elle tenta de sécher ses larmes pour que l'inconnu ne la voit pas ainsi, mais il était trop tard:

"Mary? Tu pleures?"

 _Heinrich_. Mary fondit en sanglots de plus belle et courut pour rejoindre son ami, son seul ami. Le jeune garçon la prit dans ses bras, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de la calmer. Une fois apaisée, Heinrich lui demanda des explications, mais alors que Mary allait lui en donner, elle retint une exclamation:

"Ta... ta joue! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Ma mère n'a pas aimé que je me pointe dans le salon au moment des festivités, alors... elle m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas le bienvenu."

Une grosse marque rougeâtre s'étendait sur la moitié de son visage, tandis qu'une coupure lui barrait la pommette gauche. Malgré cela, il tenta de sourire à Mary, pour lui remonter le moral. La jeune fille serra alors son ami contre elle, tandis qu'Heinrich laissait échapper un soupir de soulagement en refermant ses bras autour de Mary. Une fois séparés, Mary prit la main du garçon, et agita ses doigts au-dessus: sur sa paume apparut alors un croissant de lune blanc, finement ciselé, dans ce qui semblait être un métal très fin. En voyant ceci, Heinrich dut retenir une larme au coin de son oeil, et prit à son tour la main de Mary, y créant pour sa part un pendentif en forme de soleil, un soleil d'un noir pur et royal.

"Joyeux Noël, murmura-t-il en la regardant, un sourire apparaissant enfin sur son visage.

-Joyeux Noël, Heinrich."

_

Adossée contre le battant de la fenêtre, Mary Poppins tournait et retournait le petit pendentif entre ses doigts, d'un air songeur. Elle appuyait sur chaque branche du soleil, tout en observant le paysage blanchi par la neige qui s'étalait sous ses yeux à l'extérieur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce lointain souvenir lui était revenu en mémoire. Ces derniers temps, elle se sentait accablée de toutes parts, que ce soit de remords ou de regrets. Elle fut interrompue dans ses sinistres pensées par l'arrivée de Bunnymund dans le salon, qui s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte:

"Hey... ça va?" demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Il portait une chemise blanche, ce qui n'était habituellement pas du tout son style. Mary remarqua cependant que cela lui allait très bien, tranchant avec sa peau matte. Elle entendit le rire cristallin de Toothfairy accompagné de celui fort imposant de Nord, provenant de la cuisine. Elle adressa alors un petit sourire et hocha la tête en direction de Jeannot, puis le suivit pour rejoindre ses collègues et amis, avec qui elle fêtait Noël depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Malgré ces temps difficiles, elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin une vraie famille avec qui passer ces fêtes.

Booon!

Est-ce vraiment la peine que je m'étende sur mon énième absence bien trop longue? Je pense que vous avez maintenant l'habitude que je ré-apparaisse à des moments inattendus, mais écoutez... c'est toujours mieux que rien!

Tout ça pour dire que: WALT WORKS EST DE RETOUUUUR!

Ça m'a fait tellement de bien d'écrire ce chapitre, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point. Cela faisait 6 mois que je n'avais rien écrit, et c'était un manque absolument affreux. J'ai profité d'une baisse de travail dans mes études pour vous écrire ce chapitre, en espérant sincèrement qu'il vous ait plu. Harold va-t-il réussir à reprendre du poil de la bête? Quelles seront les prochaines actions de Pitch Black? Vous saurez tout cela très bientôt, je vous le promets. En tout cas, plus tôt que pour ce chapitre, je l'espère.

J'ai lu avec beaucoup d'attention tous vos commentaires, qui sont aussi adorables les uns que les autres. C'est toujours un soulagement de voir des lecteurs récurrents et qui attendent cette histoire avec impatience, malgré les temps d'attente. Je le répète souvent, mais mille mercis pour votre soutien des plus précieux!

J'espère en tout cas que vous allez très bien et que ce retour de Walt Works vous fait plaisir! N'hésitez pas à commenter si c'est le cas et à suivre et favoriser l'histoire pour vous tenir au courant des prochains chapitres!

En attendant, je vous souhaite énormément de bonnes choses, et vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre en compagnie de nos amis!

- _Delenya_

 _ **PS** : j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis de mise en page, puisque je poste malheureusement ce chapitre depuis mon téléphone. Dites-moi en commentaire s'il y a des problèmes!! Merci à vous ;)_


	9. Chapitre 9

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent aux studios Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire m'appartient! Merci de ne pas plagier.

* * *

"Je vais être totalement ridicule..."

Dans le reflet du miroir, Harold observait sa jambe artificielle d'un œil critique. Son pied mécanique dépassait de son pantalon, lui assurant à tous les coups d'être le centre de l'attention ce soir, ce dont il n'avait aucune envie.

"Mais n'importe quoi, rétorqua Jack, t'es à moitié cyborg ! C'est loin d'être ridicule!

-Et puis si quelqu'un te fais une remarque, tu as juste à lui marcher sur le pied pour l'amputer à son tour." ajouta Elsa.

La jeune fille était venue se préparer chez Harold avant la soirée du réveillon. Alors que Jack terminait sa partie de Mario Kart, affalé sur le lit de son meilleur ami, Elsa terminait de se maquiller avec la palette de maquillage d'Astrid. Celle-ci était partie se coiffer dans la salle de bain, et on entendait de temps à autre un grognement de douleur lorsqu'elle se brûlait avec son boucleur à cheveux.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur sa jambe, Harold soupira longuement:

"J'aurai peut-être mieux fait de prendre une vraie jambe, finalement.

-Tu sais que ça ne te correspondrait pas, fit remarquer Elsa en relevant les yeux vers lui. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, tout le monde a été prévenu! Tu es le même Harold qu'avant ton accident, point final. Ce n'est pas une prothèse qui y changera quelque chose."

Le brun lui adressa un sourire de remerciement, puis décida de rejoindre sa petite amie dans la salle de bain pour lui proposer de l'aide. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, Astrid eut un soupir de soulagement:

"Ah, Harold... tu vas me sauver la vie."

Des mèches blondes voletaient dans tous les sens sur sa tête, certaines bouclées, d'autres encore lisses. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air échevelé de sa petite amie, dont les joues étaient rouge écarlate.

"Tu t'es battu en duel avec ton boucleur?

-Ne rigole pas, prévint-elle en croisant les bras. C'est plus difficile que ce que tu crois."

Il vint derrière elle et récupéra le boucleur, s'occupant une à une de ses mèches de cheveux. Après avoir compris le fonctionnement, cela devint un véritable jeu d'enfant.

"Tu es bien plus doué que moi, affirma-t-elle lorsqu'il eut terminé. Merci.

-Tu es magnifique."

Astrid sourit dans le miroir, les mains de son petit ami sur les épaules. Elle croisa son regard et se retourna pour l'embrasser tendrement, puis avec plus d'aplomb, lorsqu'Elsa débarqua comme une furie dans la salle de bain avec une immense pile de vêtements dans les bras:

"Ohlala, hop hop hop! Harold, sort d'ici, on a des tonnes d'essayage à faire et il est déjà 19h30! Allez allez allez, plus vite que ça, va-t-en je te dis!"

Une fois les robes et autres jupes déposées sur le bord de la baignoire, elle se mit à pousser son meilleur ami en dehors de la pièce, y mettant absolument toutes ses forces. Le jeune homme finit par abandonner en riant et rejoignit Jack dans sa chambre pour faire quelques parties de Mario Kart en attendant que les deux divas soient prêtes. Alors qu'il terminait la route Arc-en-ciel par une victoire fracassante (Jack affirma qu'il avait triché), Harold se stoppa net en voyant les deux jeunes filles sur le seuil de la porte.

Elsa avait mis une longue robe dorée qui lui dévoilait les épaules et qui tombait jusqu'au sol. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en un chignon savamment désordonné, et ses yeux bleus étincelaient encore plus que d'habitude sous les tons cuivrés qui recouvraient ses paupières. Astrid, qui portait des robes en de très rares occasions, revêtait une robe rouge largement décolletée, et qui lui descendait jusqu'en dessous du genou. Elle portait des talons assez hauts, ce qui la rendait encore plus svelte que d'habitude, et les boucles blondes encadraient son visage de façon élégante.

"Alors? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Comment vous nous trouvez?"

Harold réalisa alors qu'il avait, tout comme Jack, la bouche grande ouverte sous ce spectacle. Il asséna un coup dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami avant de s'approcher de sa petite amie, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu es absolument magnifique. Tu devrais porter des robes plus souvent, tu le sais ça?

-Mais tu n'aurais plus de telles réactions si j'en portais tout le temps, répondit-elle avec un sourire mesquin. Allez, il faut qu'on y aille, on va vraiment être en retard!"

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Harold avant de récupérer sa veste et son sac pour descendre les escaliers. Alors qu'Elsa partait à la suite d'Harold, elle fut retenue par une main qui attrapa la sienne. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Jack, qui était bien plus proche que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Malgré ses talons hauts, Jack la dépassait encore et toujours, et elle rougit en voyant le regard qu'il lui adressait: un regard de pure admiration.

"Tu es fabuleuse, toi aussi." souffla-t-il en lui souriant.

Elsa croisa ses yeux, et eut la sensation étrange que son cœur ratait un battement. Habituellement, elle n'aurait pas acceptée qu'il la fixe aussi longtemps, ni aussi intensément. Elle aurait sûrement gelé ses cheveux ou le sol sous ses pieds pour faire en sorte qu'il arrête de l'observer, et il aurait alors pesté contre elle, son sourire en coin toujours affiché au coin des lèvres. Mais là, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il arrête de la regarder. Elle ne voulait plus rien à part lui, et sa présence.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour prendre la fuite, elle remarqua que le nœud papillon de Jack était de travers, et s'occupa de le remettre en place. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle laissa ses mains s'attarder quelques instants sur ses épaules, évitant soigneusement son regard. Un frisson lui remit les idées en place:

"Ils vont nous attendre... on ferait mieux d'y aller."

Après quelques minutes rapides de trajet, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, devant la grande maison d'Esméralda, à la bordure de la ville. Devant le portail les attendaient Mérida, Raiponce, Flynn et Anna, tous sur leur trente-et-un pour fêter le passage à la nouvelle année. Après s'être tous salués, ils entrèrent dans la maison, là où la fête les attendait.

Ils furent accueillis par la propriétaire, qui portait une combinaison mauve sur des talons vertigineux. Elle réquisitionna immédiatement les cinq filles pour les emmener vers le bar, laissant ainsi en plan les garçons dans l'entrée.

"Nos dames se sont faites enlever, fit remarquer Harold. On va se chercher un truc à boire aussi?

-Évidemment, acquiesça Flynn, mais je te rappelle que tu es le seul de nous trois à avoir ta propre "dame", si je puis dire.

-Voyons Flynn, pas à moi, pas à moi!"

Et le jeune homme leur adressa un clin d'œil avant se diriger vers les boissons, laissant Flynn et Jack interloqués. Ils suivirent leur ami, et furent bientôt rejoints par Aladdin et Kenaï, avec qui ils discutèrent un moment.

Astrid ayant laissé les filles pour rejoindre ses amies, elles dansèrent toutes les quatre, leur verre à la main, profitant de passer un bon moment ensemble: ces derniers temps avaient été éprouvants pour tout le monde! Raiponce et Mérida firent leur plus beau déhanché sur les chansons de Britney Spears, tandis qu'Anna essayait de convaincre sa sœur de boire un verre d'alcool avec elle:

"Alleeez, c'est pas grand chose! En plus, le cocktail que m'a préparé Hercules est un régal. On ne sent même pas le rhum!

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le problème, fit Elsa en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai juste pas envie de... mettre un froid durant la soirée, tu vois ce que je veux dire?

-Oh tu sais, l'alcool sert plus souvent à briser la glace, ma belle!"

Les deux sœurs se retournèrent vers Naveen qui leur adressa un clin d'œil, fier de son jeu de mot.

"Laisse ma cousine tranquille, vilaine grenouille, fit Raiponce en arrivant à son tour avec Mérida. Je la connais, et elle n'hésitera pas longtemps avant de te geler les oreilles! Ou pire.

-Mille pardons, rayon de soleil, je ne recommencerai plus!" Il leur adressa son sourire radieux habituel, puis regarda autour de lui avant de demander: "Vous n'auriez pas vu Tiana? Il fallait que je la vois."

Mérida termina son verre avant de lui dire qu'elle l'avait vue dehors, puis demanda à ses amies de revenir danser avec elle. Elsa préféra rester assise un moment, ses pieds souffrant le martyre à cause des talons aiguilles. Ces choses devraient sérieusement être considérées comme des instruments de torture, selon elle.

Elle observait les invités d'un œil attentif, certains discutant, dansant, bougeant d'un groupe de personnes à un autre, et d'autres étant déjà bien éméchés. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Harold et Flynn subir les dragues lourdes de Charlotte et Jessie, sous le regard inquisiteur d'Astrid non loin de là. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Tadashi, très élégant dans son costume bleu nuit:

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire. Je peux?"

Elsa hocha la tête et répondit à son sourire. Même s'ils ne passaient pas souvent de temps ensemble, elle aimait bien Tadashi. Il faisait partie des gens avec qui il était simple de parler de tout et de rien. Il lui servit un verre de thé glacé et ils s'amusèrent à observer les gens qui dansaient, tels deux vieilles dames sur le banc décrépi d'un parc. Alors qu'ils évoquaient l'indécence avec laquelle Phoebus et Esméralda s'embrassaient à l'autre bout de la pièce, le regard d'Elsa fut intercepté par quelque chose d'encore plus déplaisant à voir: sur le canapé, un verre à la main, Jack semblait passer du bon temps en compagnie de Vaïana, riant à gorge déployée à quelque chose qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait que ce soit Vaïana qui dérangeait Elsa. Elle avait discuté quelques fois avec elle, et c'était une personne avec énormément de discussion. Très intelligente, elle se débrouillait bien au combat comme elle l'avait prouvé lors des cours de défense, et savait contrôler ses pouvoirs aquatiques à la perfection, comme une seconde nature. En plus de cela, évidemment, elle était physiquement parfaite, et tout le monde l'adorait depuis son arrivée à Walt Works.

Après réflexion, c'était effectivement le fait que ce soit Vaïana qui agaçait Elsa, malgré elle. La gorge serrée, elle but une longue gorgée de thé glacé sous le regard amusé de Tadashi:

"Tu comptes aller le voir, ou tu vas juste ruminer dans ton coin en espérant qu'elle s'en aille? demanda-t-il en la regardant.

-Je... quoi? De qui tu parles? répondit-elle en feignant l'ignorance.

-Oh, pas de ça avec moi Elsa! Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais. La dernière fois, c'est toi qui m'a poussé à aller vers Honey, alors... cette fois c'est moi qui devrais te pousser à faire un pas en avant."

Elsa le regarda dans les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Tadashi posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de se lever et de rejoindre Honey, Gogo et Fred sur la piste de danse, la laissant une nouvelle fois perdue dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'Anna la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, Elsa décida de faire quelque chose de totalement stupide. Une fois sa sœur assise, elle lui prit son verre précipitamment et le but cul-sec, sous les yeux ébahis de cette dernière:

"Euh... Elsa? C'est Mérida qui a dosé, tu es au courant? demanda-t-elle tout en observant le fond de son verre, maintenant vide.

-Eh bien... maintenant oui! Tu m'en refais un autre?

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous donc fait à ma sœur?"

Elsa pouffa et suivit Anna jusqu'au bar, où elles cherchèrent de quoi se refaire un verre. Ce n'était sans doute pas une très bonne idée. C'était d'ailleurs une très, très mauvaise idée. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Hercules et Mérida s'amuser à lui concocter tous les cocktails les plus variés du monde, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cela était assez drôle, en fin de compte. Elle avait l'impression qu'un poids lui quittait le cœur tandis qu'elle dansait sans se soucier du reste, et qu'elle sentait le contenu de son verre glisser le long de son œsophage, y laissant une légère sensation de brûlure. Après quelques verres, elle ressentit le besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes, et monta à l'étage dans l'espoir d'y trouver de quoi se soulager.

Elle vécut un instant assez gênant lorsqu'elle pénétra par mégarde dans une chambre déjà occupée. Fort heureusement, elle comprit ce qu'il s'y passait à l'intérieur avant d'avoir ouvert en grand, et referma la porte aussi rapidement qu'elle le put. Après être tombée sur une salle de jeu et une autre chambre (vide, cette fois-ci), elle tomba enfin sur des toilettes, après ce qui lui avait semblé être un temps interminable.

Les bras reposant sur les genoux, elle avait cette impression étrange que le monde tournait autour d'elle. Un bruit de basse résonnait dans son crâne, et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela venait de la musique, ou de son cerveau. Elle n'avait plus ses chaussures, tient. Peut-être devrait-elle aller les chercher. Ou pas, d'ailleurs.

Elle ressortit dans le couloir, et vit une porte ouverte en face d'elle. Un courant d'air frais arriva jusqu'à elle, l'attirant sur un balcon perché au-dessus du jardin. Une fois là, elle s'adossa contre la rambarde de pierre, les paupières closes, savourant un instant de calme parmi la tempête qui régnait sous son crâne. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle crut avoir une attaque en voyant Jack debout devant elle:

"Tu m'as fais peur, abruti! s'exclama-t-elle une main sur le cœur. Comment tu as fais pour arriver aussi silencieusement?

-En volant, répondit-il. J'étais dans le jardin avec Flynn, et je... Elsa, tu vas bien? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-Oh, mais si. Ça va très bien. Extrêmement bien. Cette soirée est extrêmement bien, tu ne trouves pas?"

Elle lui adressa un sourire en tentant d'être naturelle, mais son effet fut gâché lorsque son coude rata la rambarde en voulant s'y appuyer. Jack pouffa avant de lui demander calmement:

"Tu as bu, hein?

-Moi? Aaabsolument pas. Tu sais bien que je ne bois pas, hein!

-Hum, oui. Ton dentifrice est aromatisé au rhum, donc? demanda-t-il un sourcil relevé.

-Exactement. Arôme "Sex on the beach", précisément.

-Elsa...

-Hum?

-C'est de la vodka, dans le "Sex on the beach"."

La jeune fille le regarda longuement. Puis se mit à pouffer, et les deux se mirent à rire ensemble, franchement. Les deux bras tendus devant elle, elle tentait de se concentrer sur un point au milieu des arbres pour se reprendre. Sa tête ne tournait presque plus, pourtant, ses idées étaient toujours aussi brouillon, et elle avait la désagréable impression que cela ne venait pas que de l'alcool. Jack resta à côté d'elle, silencieux.

"Je... je pense que je devrais retourner en bas, tu m'accompagnes?

-Hum... non, je n'aimerai surtout pas te déranger." répondit la jeune fille avec un léger soupçon d'amertume.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Jack:

"Hein? Tu ne me déranges pas voyons, jamais! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Oh, rien du tout, rétorqua Elsa en se braquant. Simplement que tu n'as sûrement pas besoin de moi en bas, puisque tu avais déjà l'air bien occupé tout à l'heure."

Jack l'observa les sourcils froncés, totalement perdu. Il lui demanda une seconde fois ce qui lui faisait dire ça, et Elsa se retourna précipitamment, tout en essayant de ne pas flancher:

"Toi et Vaïana. Elle te plaît, c'est ça?"

Jack eut alors la réaction à laquelle elle s'attendait le moins: il se mit à rire. Pas simplement un petit rire, un rire franc, ouvert. Cela eut pour effet de la mettre encore plus en rogne:

"C'est ça, rigole tient! fit Elsa en se retournant. Évidemment! C'est très drôle, très très marra..."

Jack ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En un instant, il s'était rapproché d'elle, avait pris son visage entre ses mains et l'avait embrassée. Cela avait été fugitif, délicat. Un "tais-toi" des plus charmants. Une fois reculé, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, tandis qu'il voyait le visage d'Elsa à quelques centimètres du sien, les joues rougies. Et alors qu'il fermait les yeux, s'apprêtant à recevoir la plus belle claque de son existence, il fut surpris de sentir de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un baiser bien plus profond que le précédent. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la souleva de terre, provoquant ainsi un sourire qu'il sentit contre ses lèvres.

Alors qu'elle retrouvait le sol, à bout de souffle, Elsa réalisa ce qui venait de se passer, et se mit à rougir furieusement. Une myriade de sentiments se battaient en son for intérieur: la gêne, l'agacement... l'envie. Alors qu'elle croisait de nouveau le regard de Jack, ses yeux descendirent de nouveau vers ses lèvres, et ils s'embrassèrent encore, longuement, passionnément. Elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour se rapprocher de lui, toujours plus près. Il la leva une nouvelle fois dans les airs et elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui tandis qu'il la ramenait vers l'intérieur. Il se baissa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le matelas, puis il voulut se relever mais il fut coincé par ses jambes et tomba à moitié sur elle, rigolant à travers ses baisers:

"Eh... doucement, je vais finir par t'écraser." lui dit-il en souriant, les bras tremblants pour se retenir.

Elle étendit ses jambes le long du matelas, remarquant que sa robe était remontée bien plus haut que le politiquement correct ne le recommandait. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, puis au coin de la bouche, sur le menton, et descendit dans son cou, lui provoquant des milliers de frissons. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit, lui à genoux par terre pour arriver à sa hauteur. Sa tête reposait sur la sienne, et Jack enfouit le nez dans le cou d'Elsa, s'enivrant de son parfum qu'il aimait tant.

"Dis-moi que ce n'est pas l'alcool qui t'as fais faire ça."

Elsa releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, et y vit une réelle inquiétude. Elle prit alors son visage à son tour et l'embrassa délicatement, avant de poser son front contre le sien:

"Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu faire ça..."

Jack sourit à ses mots, emplit d'un bonheur absolument indescriptible. Il avait envie de le crier sur tous les toits, d'aller voir chaque personne existante sur cette planète pour lui crier son bonheur et son amour. Cependant, cette envie fut rapidement interrompue par la jeune fille:

"J'aimerai... je voudrai qu'on garde ça pour nous, annonça Elsa, le visage grave. S'il te plaît.

-Attends... quoi? Pourquoi ça?

-Je ne veux pas que l'on t'utilise contre moi, expliqua-t-elle, le front barré d'inquiétude. Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal."

Jack savait de qui elle parlait. Il savait également que Pitch Black l'avait déjà menacé elle, alors qu'il était venu lui parler seul à seul l'été dernier. Il savait que tant que Pitch Black roderait, Elsa et lui ne seraient jamais sereins.

"Je te protégerai, murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. On se protégera l'un l'autre... mais si tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle aux autres, alors, qu'il en soit ainsi. Et, si tu veux qu'on oublie ce qui vient de se passer, alors..."

Elsa quitta ses bras et lui adressa un regard sévère à faire pâlir Poppins elle-même:

"Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai embrassé de cette façon pour... qu'on passe à autre chose? Qu'on fasse comme si de rien n'était? Et moi qui te croyait intelligent, Frost...

-Tu as toujours été la plus intelligente de nous deux, princesse."

Ils ne savaient pas quelle heure il était. Ils avaient perdu le fil du temps. De toute manière, ils s'en fichaient. Dans cette chambre inconnue, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, rien n'aurait pu les déranger. La simple présence de l'autre leur suffisait, et ils auraient aimé que le temps ne reprenne plus jamais son cours.

Au bout d'un certain temps, cependant, ils décidèrent de rejoindre les autres, pour qu'ils ne se posent pas trop de questions. Alors qu'Elsa allait ouvrir la porte, Jack la retint par la taille et la tira en arrière:

"Tut tut tut, viens par ici toi. Tu comptes vraiment redescendre comme ça? Avec une telle coupe, tu seras repérée en un rien de temps! fit-il remarquer avec un sourire narquois, tout en essayant de remettre ses mèches platines suffisamment en ordre pour que personne ne remarque rien. Comme... ça... bon, ça devrait aller. Je vais repasser par l'extérieur, ce sera moins bizarre."

Avant qu'il ne parte, elle l'agrippa par son col et l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis elle retourna au salon en tentant d'être naturelle, lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose d'absolument terrifiant.

Mérida. Et Astrid. Debout sur une table, en train de chanter à tue-tête ensemble. Elsa se dirigea vers Harold pour en avoir le cœur net, et être bien certaine que ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'était pas le fruit de son imagination:

"Je... c'est une réalité alternative, c'est ça? fit Elsa à voix haute, les yeux écarquillés.

-Hum... non non, tu ne rêves pas, confirma Harold qui semblait tout autant sous le choc. C'est la troisième chanson d'ABBA qu'elles chantent ensemble, et j'ai toujours autant de mal à y croire. D'ailleurs, t'étais où toi? On te cherchait partout!

-Oh, hum... j'ai vomi!"

 _Claque mentale. Quelle excuse de merde, Elsa!_

Harold la regarda avec incompréhension, puis lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle lui assura qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux, et que ce spectacle aussi effrayant qu'incroyable lui faisait l'effet d'un bon remède.

Tout autour des deux jeunes filles, les autres élèves les acclamaient en hurlant et en claquant des mains. Leurs voix sonnaient faux, affreusement faux même, les micros saturaient, mais tout le monde riait et s'amusait devant une telle démonstration de talent musical.

Elsa croisa le regard de Jack de l'autre côté de la pièce, qui lui adressa un immense sourire. Quelle soirée étrange!

Alors qu'elle allait reprendre un verre, elle fut malheureusement agrippée par Raiponce, elle-même tirée en avant par Mérida, et elles finirent toutes les trois sur cette maudite table à chanter "Take on me" de ah-a.

Ensuite, tout le monde vint donner du sien: Tadashi et son groupe d'amis firent une magnifique performance de "Don't stop me now" de Queen (qui eut cru que Fred pouvait atteindre de telles notes!), Charlotte et Tiana enchaînèrent plusieurs chansons d'Ariana Grande, pour finir par Kenaï et sa voix de casserole qui fit un véritable massacre sur une chanson de Céline Dion. Fort heureusement, il fut arrêté au beau milieu de sa chanson par Esméralda qui récupéra le micro pour annoncer le décompte de la nouvelle année:

"Récupérez tous vos amis et préparez-vous! Il ne reste plus qu'une minute!"

Harold récupéra la main d'Elsa, et ils trouvèrent Raiponce et sa sœur un peu plus loin. Ils furent rejoints rapidement par Flynn et Jack qui revenaient de l'extérieur, puis par Mérida et Astrid, bras dessus bras dessous. Harold eut un large sourire en voyant les deux jeunes filles ensemble. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour que cela arriverait, il ne l'aurait probablement pas cru!

"Allez, tous ensemble! CINQ!"

Elsa prit la main de sa sœur, tandis que Jack passait un bras discret derrière sa taille, lui provoquant un sourire.

"QUATRE!"

Mérida embrassa Harold sur la joue et agrippa la main de Raiponce.

"TROIS!"

Astrid s'accrocha au bras de son petit ami, les joues rouges de bonheur.

"DEUX!"

Flynn prit également la main de Raiponce, l'air de rien.

"UN! BONNE ANNÉE!"

Jamais il n'y eut une explosion de joie et d'amour aussi grande qu'à cet instant. De tous les côtés, les gens s'embrassaient, se sautaient dans les bras, se faisaient la bise en se souhaitant du courage, de l'amour et de la réussite. Harold embrassa Astrid avec passion, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Anna sauta dans les bras de Mérida qui faillit perdre l'équilibre, riant aux éclats. Flynn déposa un baiser sur la joue de Raiponce avant de la prendre dans ses bras, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de leurs amis. Et lorsque Jack se pencha pour faire la bise à Elsa, il s'attarda un peu plus longuement sur sa joue, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille:

"J'espère que cette nouvelle année nous portera chance, Elsa."

Elle lui adressa un large sourire, et ils se séparèrent pour embrasser leurs amis. Les quatre filles firent un énorme câlin, auquel elles inclurent ensuite Jack et Harold: leur groupe était plus soudé que jamais.

Elsa ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en voyant Vaïana faire la bise à Jack avec enthousiasme, et elle se promit intérieurement de surveiller la jeune fille de près durant les prochaines semaines. Après un long défilé de bises et d'embrassades, ils reprirent enfin leur karaoké infernal et eurent droit à de nombreuses performances plus incroyables les unes que les autres.

Le clou de la soirée fut Aladdin qui demanda à Jasmine de sortir avec lui, devant tous leurs amis réunis. Mégara et Esméralda s'échangèrent un billet de 20 derrière eux lorsque la jeune fille accepta, sous les acclamations de tous. Porté en héros par l'équipe de football, Aladdin semblait aux anges.

Ce fut vers 3h du matin qu'Edward et Helga vinrent chercher leurs trois filles, totalement exténuées par cette soirée. Puisqu'Harold, Jack et Mérida n'habitaient pas très loin, ils décidèrent de tous rentrer à pied. Ils raccompagnèrent d'abord Mérida, puis Jack annonça à Astrid et Harold qu'il allait rentrer chez lui par la voie des airs, les abandonnant devant la maison des Haddock.

Bien évidemment, il fit un très large détour jusqu'à la maison de sa belle, qui l'attendait déjà au rebord de sa fenêtre:

"J'ai l'impression d'être une version moderne de Roméo et Juliette, fit le jeune homme en arrivant auprès d'elle, tu ne trouves pas?

-On peut voir ça comme ça, c'est vrai! confirma-t-elle en souriant. Notre fin sera moins tragique, rassure-moi?

-Mais de quelle fin tu me parles..."

Il l'attrapa délicatement par la taille et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, doucement, avec amour. Jack fut rassuré de voir que ce qui s'était passé auparavant n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. Un rêve qu'il avait fait de nombreuses fois, sans jamais vraiment y croire. Aujourd'hui, cela était sa réalité. Elsa posa sa tête tout contre son cœur, épuisée. Il se baissa et passa un bras sous ses genoux, la portant dans ses bras jusqu'à son lit.

"Allez... au lit! Tu as une gueule de bois qui t'attends, demain matin!" fit-il d'un ton moqueur.

La jeune fille trouva la force de lui asséner un léger coup dans l'épaule, avant de s'effondrer sur ses oreillers. Jack tira la couette jusqu'à ses épaules pour la couvrir, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne ressentait pas le froid.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ressortir par la fenêtre, il jeta un dernier regard vers elle. Elle semblait paisible. Elle était magnifique. C'était ainsi qu'il aimerait la voir chaque jour de sa vie. Il fit alors un plongeon dans le jardin des Corona avant d'appeler le vent pour qu'il le ramène chez lui, mais eut la très mauvaise surprise de se sentir fauché en plein air.

Jack fut projeté avec puissance contre un arbre et retomba au sol, le dos endolori.

"Oh, Jack Frost! Je ne t'avais même pas vu!"

Le jeune garçon se crispa en entendant cette voix faussement mielleuse à quelques mètres de lui:

"Quel mal poli je fais... mes meilleurs voeux pour cette nouvelle année, Jack. Mes meilleurs vœux de malheur, comme tu peux t'en douter."

Alors qu'il se relevait tant bien que mal, il fit face à ce qui s'apparentait à son pire cauchemar: cette soirée aurait pu être parfaite si Pitch Black n'était pas revenu pour gâcher la fête.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? cracha-t-il en se mettant en position de défense.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi tant d'animosité? questionna-t-il de son sourire glaçant. Je ne veux que discuter. Vois-tu, tu es un des larbins de Poppins avec qui je m'entends le mieux! Nos discussions ne sont-elles pas toujours... passionnantes?

-Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierai pour vos vaines menaces, rétorqua Jack.

-Oh... elles ne sont vaines que parce que je ne les ai pas encore mises à exécution! J'ai bien failli avoir tes deux amis la dernière fois, la jeune fille colérique et ton ami insignifiant, mais disons que mes plans ont été... contrecarrés. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne m'en débarrasse, évidemment."

Jack n'attendit pas plus longtemps et concentra toute sa puissance dans un tir de glace, qui fut dévié par la poussière noire de Pitch. Le jeune homme s'aida du vent pour faire un bond en arrière et s'éloigner de cet homme dont tout lui inspirait la crainte.

"Ne fuit pas tes peurs, Jack. Affronte-les!" s'écria Pitch d'un ton féroce.

Il l'assaillit de cauchemars, de visions de poudre noire. Il détruisit à plusieurs reprises le nuage cauchemardesque qui s'approchait de lui, nuage qui prenait tantôt la forme d'Harold, tantôt celle de Raiponce, de Mérida ou d'Anna. Il se sentit faiblir lorsqu'Elsa apparut sous ses yeux, formée d'une poussière d'un noir d'encre. La fausse Elsa se mit à l'attaquer, lui projetant des tirs de plus en plus puissants, de plus en plus rapides.

"Tu es faible."

La voix de Pitch Black était doublée de celle d'Elsa, une version fantomatique et froide de sa voix qu'il aimait tant, habituellement. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit craquer Jack: il concentra sa force et explosa, projetant de la glace tout autour de lui dans un élan de colère et de haine. Lorsque la glace et les ombres retombèrent, le jeune homme vit devant lui une sculpture des plus étranges, sorte de mélange entre son pouvoir et celui de Pitch. De la glace entremêlée de cauchemars. Quelque de sombre et glacial, qui, à son désarroi, dégageait une grandeur et une puissance extrême.

Pitch Black s'arrêta devant cela, les yeux ébahis par cette démonstration de puissance. Lorsque Jack en profita pour s'échapper en s'envolant, Pitch ne tenta même pas de le rattraper. Il avait eu ce qu'il souhaitait: Jack avait vu de quoi ils étaient capable tous les deux. De quoi ils étaient capables s'ils alliaient leurs pouvoirs. En sa tête, il avait insinué le doute. Et le doute entraînait souvent les erreurs, dans des cœurs aussi jeunes et manipulables. Et cela comblait l'homme des ombres d'un bonheur immense.

* * *

Et voilà! Un nouveau chapitre de Walt Works, tout frais tout beau pour remplir votre dimanche d'amour et de douceur... ou presque!

Est-ce que ça vous a plu? On a pu voir de nombreux rapprochements durant ce chapitre, mais est-ce que cela va durer? Pitch Black semble de plus en plus motivé à détruire les Super Six, qui sera sa prochaine victime?

J'ai bien envie de vous dire que vous connaîtrez bientôt le suite, mais vous commencez à me connaître maintenant... mon rythme de publication est très irrégulier, même si je vais m'efforcer de reprendre sérieusement l'écriture dans les prochains mois, puisque j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps libre.

Merci encore de continuer à me suivre! Votre soutien m'est précieux, et vos commentaires également. Ils sont la preuve que des gens tiennent encore à cette fanfiction, et rien ne me rend plus heureuse! Je vous dis à bientôt, en espérant le tenir pour de vrai cette fois-ci.

- _Delenya_


	10. Chapitre 10

**DISCLAIMER:**

Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire m'appartient. Merci de ne pas plagier!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

"Joyeux anniversaire! Joyeux anniversaire! Joyeux AAAAAn-ni-ver-saire Jack, joyeux anniversaire!"

Un souffle, une flamme qui s'éteint. Et toute la tablée qui se met à applaudir sous les sourires bienveillants des autres clients du café. Vêtu de son tablier où un badge avec son nom était épinglé, Jack profitait de ses vingt minutes de pause quotidienne pour fêter son anniversaire avec sa bande habituelle. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait jamais grand monde, et son collègue lui avait accordé des boissons gratuites pour chacun de ses amis: que demander de plus?

17 ans. Au fond, Jack appréciait le fait d'être né en début d'année. Il pouvait ainsi se moquer de Mérida et de sa jeunesse pendant plus longtemps. Alors qu'il regardait Elsa retirer délicatement les bougies du gâteau pour ne pas laisser tomber de cire, son regard fut intercepté par un paquet cadeau à motifs floraux qui surgit sous ses yeux:

"Allez, maintenant, les cadeaux! s'exclama Raiponce, surexcitée.

-Tient, c'est étrange, la forme de ce paquet me dit quelque chose..."

Avec un sourire en coin, il récupéra le paquet et l'ouvrit, y découvrant le jeu dont il avait tant parlé ces dernières semaines. En voyant la boîte, Mérida eut un hoquet de surprise et supplia son meilleur ami de la laisser y jouer avec lui lorsqu'elle en aurait le temps:

"Seulement si ton cadeau est mieux que celui-ci.

-Comment veux-tu que mon cadeau soit meilleur que le meilleur jeu de tous les temps? s'exclama-t-elle avec une expression maussade.

-Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est le meilleur jeu si tu ne l'as jamais testé? rétorqua Anna tout en lisant le descriptif à l'arrière de la boîte.

-Inculte."

Alors qu'Anna tirait la langue à sa meilleure amie, Jack récupéra le paquet d'Harold et Mérida, qui contenait une toute nouvelle paire de baskets de marque qu'il avait repéré il y a quelques mois déjà. Anna, quant à elle, lui avait offert un t-shirt à l'effigie de son groupe préféré, qu'il s'empressa de passer au-dessus de son tablier grenat, aussi heureux qu'un enfant. Alors qu'ils se tournaient tous vers Elsa en attendant son cadeau, celle-ci expliqua qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore reçu et qu'elle le lui donnerait plus tard.

Fort heureusement, aucun de leurs amis ne remarqua le coup d'œil que la jeune fille eut pour Jack. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour la comprendre: son cadeau l'attendrait de pied ferme ce soir, du haut de sa fenêtre.

Ils continuèrent à parler et à rire ensemble, tout en dégustant le merveilleux gâteau au chocolat que Raiponce leur avait concocté, lorsqu'une main musculeuse se posa sur l'épaule de Jack:

"Désolée vous tous, mais je vais devoir récupérer mon collègue!"

Ils levèrent tous un regard vers le fameux collègue: John Smith était ce qu'on pourrait appeler un dieu sur Terre. Sa carrure impressionnante d'ancien joueur de football américain était assortie à une mâchoire carrée, un long nez droit et une chevelure blonde dont même Raiponce pourrait être jalouse. Mérida elle-même, qui n'était habituellement pas très friande des blonds aux yeux bleus, devait admettre qu'il dégageait un certain charme. Le jeune homme avait quitté Walt Works à la fin de leur première année, et travaillait maintenant en tant que serveur dans ce café, en attendant d'avoir assez d'argent pour voyager.

Jack, dans un dernier essai, tenta de négocier quelques minutes supplémentaires:

"Oooh, allez, juste cinq petites minutes? Et je m'occuperai de la fermeture ce soir et demain? proposa-t-il avec un air de chien battu.

-Désolé mais ce visage de petit chiot adorable n'a aucun effet sur moi! Mais si tu le proposes si gentiment, je veux bien que tu fasses la fermeture ce soir et demain en effet, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mesquin. Allez, à ton poste soldat, moi aussi j'ai des pauses chargées!"

Jack leva les yeux au ciel avant de préciser à ses amis que ses pauses consistait à rendre visite à sa petite amie Pocahontas, qui travaillait dans la boutique d'en face. Il se leva donc péniblement et rassembla ses cadeaux afin de les mettre dans l'arrière boutique, puis reprit sa place derrière le comptoir, se préparant à faire café sur café pour le reste de la journée.

Ses amis restèrent une petite demi-heure de plus avant de quitter le café, chacun retournant à ses petites occupations. Raiponce et les jumelles avaient une séance de cinéma dans le centre-ville, et Mérida et Harold avaient prévu de se promener en forêt pour passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Depuis la soirée du Nouvel an, les choses semblaient s'être améliorées entre eux. Le fait qu'Astrid et la rouquine aient chanté ensemble debout sur une table pendant plus d'une heure y était probablement pour quelque chose. Cela soulageait le jeune homme d'un poids: toutes ces querelles entre sa petite amie et sa meilleure amie avaient de quoi le rendre fou, et le fait que cela cesse était une délivrance pour lui. Dorénavant, il pouvait se consacrer à d'autres problèmes, comme le fait que son dragon ne puisse plus voler, ou encore le fait que sa mère disparue depuis seize ans soit la seule personne capable de le soigner. En bref, la routine!

Une fois sortis du centre commercial, les deux amis marchèrent tranquillement vers le bord de la ville, où un chemin de terre grimpait à travers les bois. Mérida passait souvent par ici, car cela menait directement sur un petit promontoire d'où ils pouvaient observer le monde à perte de vue. Évitant les pierres rendues glissantes par les plaques de verglas, ils commencèrent leur ascension, discutant de tout et de rien:

"Tu es bien sûr que c'est ce qu'il a dit? Pour lundi?

-Mais oui! insista Harold, pourquoi tu crois que j'ai passé la semaine à faire ça pendant mes heures de libre? Il faut rendre la dissertation lundi.

-Eh merde... je vais devoir passer tout le reste du week-end dessus, quelle plaie!"

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis un éclair de génie traversa le cerveau de Mérida:

"Eh Harold! Et si tu...

-Hop hop hop, je t'arrête immédiatement, non je ne te donnerai pas mon plan.

-Alors premièrement, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'allais te demander ça? Et deuxièmement... pourquoi tu ne veux pas? s'exclama-t-elle en faisant semblant d'être outrée.

-Parce que Fredricksen n'est pas stupide! rétorqua-t-il en la regardant. Et qu'il verra qu'on a les mêmes idées dans nos copies.

-Mais je changerai ce que tu as mis, je suis pas bête.

-Hors de question!

-Pfff... meilleur ami en carton.

-Meilleure amie manipulatrice qui ne m'aime que quand elle a besoin d'aide en géographie!

-N'importe quoi! Quand j'ai besoin d'aide en maths, aussi."

Il lui donna un léger coup dans l'épaule en rigolant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur le promontoire. Une fois arrêtés, Harold réalisa qu'il était à bout de souffle, et fut soulagé de voir que son amie avait pensé à emporter de l'eau dans son sac à dos. Marcher avec sa nouvelle jambe n'était pas de tout repos, même s'il s'en sortait de mieux en mieux au fil des jours. Une fois désaltéré, il observa alors la vue qui s'étendait sous ses yeux: les arbres dénudés qui entouraient la ville à l'est et au nord. Les maisons des lotissements, toutes pareilles vues du dessus, qui s'alignaient les unes après les autres dans un ordre et une régularité quasi parfaite. Le centre-ville, où quelques immeubles se détachaient du reste, entourant la grande place où des habitants aussi grands que des jouets s'activaient tels des fourmis. Et puis au fond de la ville, leur école, totalement vide en ce samedi après-midi, et où le lac à l'arrière brillait d'un éclat argenté sous les rayons du soleil qui pointait timidement le bout de son nez derrière les nuages. Toute la ville était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de neige, comme si un filtre blanc avait été appliqué.

"J'adore cet endroit, souffla Mérida tout en s'asseyant sur un gros rocher biscornu.

-Moi aussi... ça me donne l'impression de pouvoir tout contrôler comme dans les Sims."

Mérida étouffa un rire:

"Tu as un don pour gâcher les belles choses Harold, tu le sais ça?"

Harold rit et s'assit à côté d'elle, étendant sa jambe artificielle devant lui. Leurs souffles respectifs produisait de la condensation au contact de l'air frais, tandis qu'ils observaient le monde sans un mot. Des branches craquaient dans les bois derrière, tandis que le bruit étouffé de la circulation remontait jusqu'à eux depuis les routes. Le froid les entourait de toute part, mais pas d'une façon désagréable. Il était présent, tangible, comme une couverture qui recouvrait le monde. Les yeux dans le vague, Mérida brisa ce calme en prenant la parole:

"Je ne l'ai jamais détestée, tu sais."

Harold fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop de quoi elle voulait parler. Sa meilleure amie tourna le visage vers lui, les genoux ramenés contre elle:

"Astrid. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment détestée. Peut-être un peu au début, à cause de la façon dont elle t'avait traité au collège, mais sinon... je crois que c'était la perspective de te perdre qui m'effrayait le plus. Et qui m'a fait réagir de la sorte."

Harold respira calmement en hochant la tête, les yeux baissés vers les maisons en contrebas:

"Pourquoi pensais-tu que tu allais me perdre? Regarde, je suis encore là, rien ne...

-Parce que moi je n'ai personne d'autre à part toi, avoua-t-elle en reportant son regard devant elle. Bien sûr, il y a Jack, et les filles, mais nous deux on est amis depuis des années. Tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami, et ce depuis qu'on est enfants. Alors... de te voir te confier à elle avant moi, ou même passer moins de temps avec moi... aujourd'hui bien sûr j'ai compris, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il allait la couper, mais ce n'est pas toujours très facile. Je garde toujours cette impression que tu n'as plus besoin d'une meilleure amie maintenant que tu as une petite amie... alors que moi j'aurais toujours besoin de toi."

Harold crut entendre un reniflement venir de Mérida. Il ne tourna pas la tête pour vérifier. Au lieu de cela, il posa sa main sur celle de son amie, sans un mot.

"Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça, fit-il à voix basse. Ma vulnérabilité face aux ombres de Pitch au début de l'année prouve bien à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. Tu m'as toujours poussé à me dépasser, depuis toujours. Astrid est ma petite amie et toi ma meilleure amie, et l'une ne remplacera jamais l'autre, tu peux en être certaine."

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Harold sentit simplement une pression sur sa main, tandis qu'elle faisait déjà demi-tour pour redescendre du rocher, prête à repartir. Il sourit doucement en jetant un dernier regard à la vue qui s'étalait devant lui, puis rejoignit sa meilleure amie, dont les yeux brillaient légèrement.

"Tu ne pleures pas j'espère? demanda Harold d'un ton suspicieux.

-Quoi? Moi? Non, n'importe quoi, contredit-elle en repartant d'un pas rapide. Jamais de la vie! Pleurer pour un unijambiste? Même pas en rêves!

-Hey! On ne se moque pas de son meilleur ami handicapé!"

Il la poursuivit en essayant d'être le plus rapide possible, tout en riant à la réaction de la jeune fille. Il n'y avait pas à dire: il était bien content que ces disputes soient loin derrière eux. Il allait avoir besoin de la force de son entourage pour les prochaines épreuves qui l'attendait. Il savait qu'une confrontation avec sa mère arriverait très prochainement, et qu'il était loin de pouvoir réussir à y faire face seul.

Après avoir dévalé le sentier en continuant de se chamailler, Harold raccompagna sa meilleure amie jusque chez elle, à quelques rues du chemin. Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux abords de la grande demeure des Dunbroch. Alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil inquiet à l'heure indiquée par son téléphone, elle le serra rapidement dans ses bras en lui disant au revoir, puis se dirigea vers sa maison d'un pas rapide: elle était en retard, et elle savait que cela lui attirait toujours des ennuis.

Mérida savait combien ses parents étaient des personnes incroyables, mais sa mère savait être une véritable plaie lorsqu'elle s'y mettait. Une des choses qu'Elinor détestait par-dessus tout était le manque de ponctualité, or, sa fille en était une véritable adepte. Ainsi, après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée derrière elle et retiré ses chaussures sur le paillasson, elle ne fut pas étonnée de sentir la présence de sa mère dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon:

"On avait dit dix-neuf heures, jeune fille, rappela Elinor avec un ton qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

-Et il est dix-neuf heures trente, fit Mérida en levant les yeux au ciel, je sais. On a discuté avec Harold, j'avais pas vu l'heure, désolée..."

Elle jeta un petit sourire contrit à sa mère et tenta de s'éclipser dans sa chambre, mais celle-ci n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à laisser passer ça aujourd'hui. Elle lui attrapa le poignet et lui signala que c'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'elle ne s'en tenait pas aux horaires sur lesquelles elles s'étaient mises d'accord. Essayant de rester calme, Mérida ferma les yeux et soupira longuement, avant de se tourner vers le visage aux sourcils froncés qui lui faisait face:

"Maman, je suis en retard de trente minutes, ok? Pas de trois heures! Et je t'ai dit où j'étais, t'as rien à craindre je te l'ai déjà d...

-Mais Mérida ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger! la coupa-t-elle brusquement. Tu ne sais pas le nombre de dangers qui t'entoure!

-Oh, si tu savais... marmonna la jeune fille dans sa barbe.

-Comment?"

Mérida affronta le regard de sa mère d'un air las, puis souffla:

"Rien du tout. Je peux monter, maintenant?"

Elinor réfléchit quelques instants, puis lui répondit le visage neutre:

"Oui. Mais en revanche tu ne sortiras pas la semaine prochaine. Non, Mérida, ce n'est pas la peine de protester, ou de négocier! Tu ne suis pas mes règles, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserai tes libertés. On mange dans vingt minutes."

Mérida n'eut même pas la force de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Elle savait parfaitement que cela ne servirait à rien. Elle adressa un regard de mépris à sa mère, dégagea son poignet avec force et monta les escaliers à grands pas avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

C'était toujours la même chose. Sa mère la prenait toujours pour une enfant, et elle avait la ferme impression que cela ne changerait jamais. Elle se retrouverait là à trente ans, enfermée dans sa chambre un samedi soir à vingt heures, parce que sa mère ne voudra toujours pas qu'elle sorte en dehors des heures autorisées. Fulminant contre cette autorité qu'elle trouvait excessive et inutile, Mérida se mit à tourner en rond, balançant de temps à autre un coussin ou autre peluche innocente pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs. Elle savait que son père, lui, favorisait toujours sa liberté. Elle pourrait passer une semaine entière hors de la maison qu'il ne s'en formaliserait même pas! Mais sa mère ne cessait de la contraindre avec des horaires, des obligations, et ne lui laissait jamais une chance de s'expliquer.

Cela commençait sincèrement à lui peser. Lorsque sa mère l'appela du bas des escaliers pour lui dire de venir à table, elle ne répondit pas et ferma sa porte à clé. Après un long soupir d'agacement, elle s'allongea lourdement sur son lit, le crâne vibrant d'énervement. Elle ne se releva que lorsqu'elle se rappela un énième facteur d'énervement dans cette journée:

"Saleté de dissertation..."

Chez les Corona à l'autre bout de la ville, l'ambiance était loin d'être aussi nerveuse. Allongée sur son lit en pyjama, Raiponce dessinait dans son carnet de croquis quelques idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Elle avait été chargée par miss Toothfairy de peindre la fresque qui décorerait le hall de l'exposition de fin d'année, où tous les travaux des élèves seraient présentés aux familles et amis. C'était une lourde charge de travail, mais que la jeune fille avait accepté à cœur joie. Elle avait carte blanche, ce qui était en soit une aubaine, mais cela lui compliquait aussi énormément la tâche: trop d'idées lui traversait constamment l'esprit.

Anna, assise par terre, révisait avec difficulté le contrôle de chimie qui l'attendait lundi. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, et les nombreux noms de molécules et autres atomes se mélangeaient dans son cerveau au fur et à mesure que son regard parcourait ses fiches. Après un long soupir, elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur le tapis, marmonnant qu'elle se contenterait d'avoir cinq ou six puisqu'elle était incapable de se concentrer plus de cinq minutes.

À l'autre bout du couloir régnait une atmosphère encore bien différente. Elsa, assise en tailleur sur son fauteuil, tentait de se concentrer dans sa lecture, sans grand succès. Les mots qu'elle parcourait des yeux semblaient dépourvus de sens tant l'attente la rendait impatiente. Elle regardait l'heure pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge à sa fenêtre la fit sursauter:

"Enfin!"

Elle se leva, jeta son livre sur le tapis et arriva comme une flèche dans les bras de Jack, qui fut surpris par tant d'empressement. Il posa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de rentrer par la fenêtre, comme il en avait maintenant pris l'habitude. Elsa referma derrière lui, plutôt par routine, puisque le froid n'était pas du genre à les déranger. Debout au milieu de la chambre de la jeune fille, il retira sa veste qu'il posa sur le dossier du fauteuil, puis la regarda en souriant:

"Alors? Où est-il?

-Où est quoi? répondit-elle en feignant l'indifférence.

-Oh alleeez, je sais que tu l'as reçu! S'il te plaît!"

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant agir tel un enfant attendant ses cadeaux de Noël. Elle récupéra le petit paquet qui attendait patiemment sur son bureau depuis maintenant quelques jours, et le lui tendit. Il n'était pas très grand. A peine aussi grand que la paume de sa main. Jack l'embrassa longuement sur la joue avant de la remercier:

"Mais tu ne l'as même pas encore ouvert! lâcha Elsa en s'asseyant au bord du lit, un sourire en coin.

-Non, mais je sais que je l'aime déjà! Alors, voyons voir..."

Il s'assit à ses côtés, la laissant mettre ses jambes sur lui, et se mit à retirer le papier cadeau décoré de flocons qui l'emballait. Il découvrit une boîte bleue, gravée du nom d'un célèbre bijoutier sur le couvercle, écrit en lettres d'argent. Jack cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant d'ouvrir la boîte et d'y découvrir son cadeau.

La bague était très simple, finement ciselée. C'était un anneau d'argent, plutôt fin. En son centre se trouvait une bande gravée, qui se révéla être un entrelacs de branches lorsqu'il l'observa de plus près. Il tourna la tête vers sa petite amie:

"C'est une demande?"

Elsa se mit à rougir et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule:

"J'ai l'air d'être à genoux, imbécile? fit-elle en riant. Alors, elle te plaît?

-Elle est vraiment superbe."

Il la passa à son doigt, et Elsa fut soulagée de voir qu'elle lui allait parfaitement. Il se tourna vers elle, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et posa une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Les yeux brillants, Elsa se recula, l'observa un instant, puis l'embrassa de nouveau, le laissant l'entourer de ses bras tandis qu'ils s'allongeaient tous les deux.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant des heures. A s'enlacer, s'embrasser, leurs mains parcourant la peau accessible de l'autre, n'osant aller plus loin pour le moment. Un simple partage pur et doux de l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Le front posé contre celui de Jack, Elsa passait ses doigts le long des traits de son visage, voyant ses paupières closes frémir à son contact. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder, il n'eut plus aucune envie de bouger de cet endroit. Cependant, il le devait. Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, elle l'interrompit avant qu'aucun son ne puisse franchir ses lèvres:

"Reste avec moi cette nuit, murmura-t-elle. Pas pour... enfin pas... oh bref tu m'as compris! Mais reste. S'il te plaît."

Il l'observa longuement d'un œil inquisiteur, riant encore de la gêne qu'elle avait ressenti en évoquant le fait qu'ils puissent passer la nuit à autre chose qu'à dormir, puis l'embrassa sur le front:

"Tout ce que vous voudrez, princesse."

Elle sourit, avant de lui donner un léger coup de poing dans le ventre, les sourcils faussement froncés:

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça."

Il se releva quelques instants afin de prévenir sa mère qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir (prétextant un film qui s'éternisait chez Harold), et après s'être assuré que ça ne gênerait pas Elsa, retira son t-shirt et son pantalon afin de dormir en sous-vêtements. Emmitouflée sous la couette, Elsa se réfugia dans ses bras lorsqu'il la rejoignit. Il frissonna malgré lui quand elle posa sa tête et sa main sur son torse, une jambe passée par-dessus la sienne. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front avant de ramener la couverture qui glissait de son épaule.

"Bonne nuit, Jack."

* * *

"UNO! Tient, prends ça!"

Confortablement installés dans les fauteuils du foyer, Harold, Anna et Jack soupirèrent bruyamment en voyant Raiponce jeter son avant-dernière carte sur le paquet au centre de la table, un air triomphal peint sur le visage. Les jambes repliées contre elle, Elsa ricana au-dessus de son livre en voyant ses amis se faire écraser par sa cousine, qui enchaînait les victoires depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure.

"Bon, s'exclama Jack après sa défaite, qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Ça a sonné depuis bien dix minutes!

-Patiente un peu, on n'est pas pressés! fit Anna tout en battant les cartes. Ils doivent être en train de se changer."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Astrid, Flynn et Mérida revinrent enfin de leur cours de self-defense, mais dans un état assez pitoyable: le visage encore luisant de transpiration, Flynn claudiquait de la jambe gauche. Mérida avait une poche de glace sur la pommette droite, tandis qu'Astrid affichait une bosse bleuâtre sur son front, ce qui eut pour effet de faire froncer les sourcils d'Harold:

"Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? Qui t'as fais ça? demanda-t-il cette fois-ci à l'intention de sa petite amie.

-Je plaide coupable, annonça Mérida en s'affalant entre Jack et Raiponce, mais elle me l'a bien rendu!"

Croyants d'abord que l'animosité avait repris entre les deux jeunes filles, ils furent surpris de les voir s'adresser un regard complice. Comme si elles ne s'étaient pas respectivement frappées lors de ce cours.

"Disons que... l'entraînement s'accélère un peu, expliqua Astrid en se crispant lorsqu'Harold effleura sa bosse. Mais c'était très instructif! On dirait bien que les choses deviennent de plus en plus concrètes.

-Plus concrètes parce que vous revenez avec des membres en moins et des bleus en plus? s'interrogea Anna.

-Nord nous a expliqué qu'ils travaillaient ensemble avec Sable pour... trouver de quoi nous défendre. Que ça avançait petit à petit. Mais en attendant...

-Il faut bien qu'on se défende autrement! conclut Flynn en se redressant sur sa chaise. Dis donc, Blondie, une berceuse serait du plus grand réconfort, là, tout de suite. S'il te plaît?"

Raiponce soupira et emmena ses trois amis un peu à l'écart, pour pouvoir soigner leurs contusions et autres courbatures. En quelques minutes, ils revinrent requinqués et totalement soignés de leurs blessures. Alors qu'ils récupérèrent tous leurs affaires pour partir, Astrid sentit Harold la retenir par le bras, avant d'indiquer à ses amis de partir devant.

"On vous rejoint!

-Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire la morale parce que j'ai frappé Mérida? C'était pour l'entraînement et...

-Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas! Ça n'a rien à voir, assura-t-il en lui intimant de s'asseoir. Même si je préférerai que vous en restiez aux karaokés, mais je sais que vous savez très bien vous défendre l'une comme l'autre. Je... je voulais te demander un service.

-Tout ce que tu voudras."

Harold eut un rire peu convaincu et passa sa main derrière sa nuque, signe qu'il était embarrassé. Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration et sous le regard inquiet de la blonde, il lui dit:

"J'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes sur Berk aux prochaines vacances lorsque j'irai soigner Krokmou.

-Tu veux que... moi?

-Oui, toi. Je... je devrai forcément rencontrer ma mère, là-bas, et je... je ne pense pas y arriver si tu n'es pas là pour m'accompagner. Et en dehors de ça, j'aimerai vraiment que toi et Krokmou vous appreniez à vous entendre. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais... ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Je t'en prie."

Astrid semblait en plein combat intérieur. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, et après un silence qui lui parut interminable, Harold la vit hocher la tête:

"C'est d'accord.

-Oh, par Odin, c'est pas vrai, s'exclama Harold à voix basse, tu es d'accord?

-Bien sûr que oui, confirma Astrid. Après tout, ça ne va pas être simple pour toi, et je comprends que tu aies besoin de soutien, et je..."

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase car elle fut interrompue par un baiser, qui la fit sourire malgré elle. Une fois séparés, elle vit le soulagement qu'affichait Harold, et fut heureuse d'avoir accepté. Après cette période compliquée, elle devait faire en sorte de se rattraper. Pour Harold, ainsi que pour elle-même.

Une fois dans le couloir prêts à rejoindre les autres, Harold expliqua à Astrid qu'il devait se rendre quelques instants chez madame Poppins.

"Elle voulait simplement discuter avec moi de ce voyage, ça ne prendra qu'une minute. Dis aux autres que j'arrive!"

Après avoir planté un baiser sur sa joue, il partit dans la direction opposée et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il frappa à la grande porte du bureau de la directrice, et entra.

Face à sa fenêtre, la directrice rangea rapidement une photo qu'elle était en train d'observer, ce qu'Harold, par politesse, fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué. Elle se tourna vers lui, essayant vainement d'afficher un sourire, et l'invita à s'asseoir.

"Veux-tu boire quelque chose? Un thé, peut-être? proposa-t-elle d'une voix bienveillante.

-Oh, non merci, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous souhaitiez me voir?

-En effet, soupira-t-elle. Je voulais parler avec toi de la mise en place des préparatifs pour rapatrier ton dragon jusqu'à cette île."

Harold hocha la tête, et ils se mirent à discuter pendant un certain moment. Comme la dernière fois, le professeur Nord escorterait Krokmou dans une cage grâce à son traîneau. Trois escales. Deux jours de trajet, pour ne pas trop fatiguer son dragon, ni aggraver sa blessure. Un soignant du centre de Berk qui viendrait changer les pansements durant le trajet (le fameux Varek qu'Harold avait rencontré l'été précédent). Tout était déjà prêt.

"Des sorts seront jetés pour que rien ne lui arrive, tu peux en être sûr. Il arrivera dès le lendemain de votre arrivée. J'ai cru comprendre que miss Hofferson t'accompagnerait?"

Harold rougit à l'idée que sa directrice puisse être courant, et confirma que c'était effectivement le cas. Après avoir précisé une dernière fois que Krokmou ne mangeait que du poisson cru (il ne digérait que très peu la viande), il put prendre congé, et récupéra ses affaires en remerciant chaudement madame Poppins pour toutes ces précautions. Une fois la porte refermé derrière lui, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement: son dragon pourrait être soigné.

Cependant, quelque chose dans son oreille le crispa d'un seul coup. Une voix. Qu'il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression de connaître, mais qui réveilla en lui quelque chose de profondément enfoui. Alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas venir en face de lui, accompagnés de la voix de Bunnymund, Harold ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de se cacher dans le renfoncement qui menait à l'infirmerie, juste à côté du bureau de la directrice.

Bunnymund et la voix le dépassèrent, lorsqu'il vit enfin de qui il s'agissait: une silhouette élancée d'une femme qui faisait à peu près la même taille que lui, marchant d'un pas léger, presque imperceptible. Deux longues tresses brunes se balançaient dans son dos au rythme de sa marche. Elle portait un long manteau rapiécé de ce qu'Harold devina être des écailles de dragons, ainsi que des bottes de cuir brut.

Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il allait réussir à sortir de sa cachette pour se précipiter vers elle. Mais lorsque Bunnymund toqua à la porte du bureau de Poppins, Harold ne bougea pas. Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsque la silhouette de sa mère disparut derrière le panneau de bois, ni quand il entendit la directrice lui souhaiter la bienvenue, en l'appelant par son prénom. Valka.

Lorsqu'il se laissa glisser le long du mur, il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser sous la pression.

 _Elle est si proche..._

Harold resta ainsi quelques instants, sans bouger, son esprit fulminant sous de nombreux sentiments contradictoires. Puis il décida de se relever, et fit demi-tour, quittant le couloir puis le bâtiment. Pour rejoindre ses amis, qui lui firent remarquer combien il avait été long. Il avait fui pour la seconde fois, mais viendrait un moment où il devrait se confronter à cette vérité. Mais pas maintenant.

Cela viendra bien assez tôt.

* * *

Affalée sur son siège après le départ de Valka et de Bunnymund, Mary Poppins ressortit la photographie qu'elle avait rapidement glissé entre ses papiers. C'était une petite photo carrée, jaunie par le temps, aux couleurs fanées. Un coin était corné, et l'inscription qui y avait été écrite avait pratiquement disparu.

Bien des choses avaient disparues, depuis cette photo. Et en cet instant, le front plissé par la lassitude, Mary en était plus que consciente.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de Walt Works!

Il vous a plu? J'espère sincèrement que c'est le cas!  
Pour l'instant, l'ambiance est assez calme, mais cela ne risque pas de durer pour nos amis. Quels dangers vont-ils devoir affronter? Vous saurez tout ça très prochainement dans les prochains chapitres!

Bien que je commence à travailler demain (histoire de rentabiliser mes vacances d'été qui sont très, très longues), j'espère réussir à prendre le temps pour écrire d'autres chapitres durant cet été. Au moins, cela vous fera de la lecture au bord de la plage! (ou dans votre lit, ou à peu près où vous voudrez, de toute façon).

Comme toujours, je vous remercie de vos commentaires, ils sont une vraie motivation pour moi, et je suis toujours très heureuse de lire vos retours. N'oubliez pas de vous inscrire sur si vous voulez que je réponde à vos commentaires! Et évidemment, n'hésitez pas à suivre Walt Works pour être notifié de la sortie de chaque chapitre, et de ne rien manquer des aventures des Super Six.

Merci encore pour votre lecture, et bonne fin de journée/soirée à vous!

- _Delenya_


End file.
